Badass Brittany
by BornToPlay
Summary: Brittany was known at McKinley High School for being the most Badass Bitch on the block. When Head Cheerleader- Santana Lopez sets her eyes on the fiery blonde will sparks fly or will Brittany show the hot Latina exactly why she's so Badass.
1. Chapter 1

**So I decided that I liked the whole idea of Brittany being a total badass so I decided to write a fic for all you Badass!Brittany lovers. Please Review and let me know what you think.**

* * *

Brittany took one last drag from her cigarette before stubbing it out and hiking her bag onto her shoulder and walking into the hallways of McKinley High School. As she stepped through the crowd, people parted like the red sea. A satisfied smirk crossed her lips, as she reached her locker and banged it open.

Grabbing the textbooks she would need for the day she didn't even bother looking up when she felt a presence next to her. "Go away. I'm not interest," she said in a deep warning growl.

"Harsh, babe, come on give me a chance," Puck said with his same usual creepy smile on. Brittany slammed the locker closed and glared up at him.

"What makes you think that I would sleep with you again, Puckerman?" She demanded. His smile only grew at her words and she could almost see him running the memory of their last encounter in his mind.

He sighed contently. "Well, I'm hot and badass and so are you. I figure we should get together since we have so much in common." Her glare could have wilted a flower.

"Puckerman, I've slept with you before, and let me be the first to tell you that it was not enjoyable. Besides, I'm more so into girls. You know how I like to make them scream my name in ways that you could never do."

His smug demeanor fell at her words. "Damn, Pierce, I knew you were an asshole sometimes but now you're just acting like a straight up bitch," he snarled before storming off. Brittany simply shrugged off his insult and went to her next class.

She stepped into Biology and took her seat at the back, putting her feet up on her desk and rocking back in her chair as she put her headphones in. The classroom quickly filled up but Brittany didn't bother to pay attention to anyone else. She couldn't care less about what they were doing.

They were below her status. She was at the top of the food chain. Even higher than the jock heads and cheerleader whores.

Ms. Crowder was yelling at some student about talking too much in her class and then the chair next to Brittany moved. Cracking an eye open slightly she glanced over at who could possibly be disturbing her.

A pissed off looking Santana Lopez- head cheerleader- sat next to her with her chest heaving giving Brittany a wonderful view of Santana's amazing rack.

"See something you like, Pierce?" Santana snarled, making Brittany smirk down at the shorter girl.

"As a matter of fact I do. Nice tits, Lopez."

"Keep your eyes and hands to yourself, dick," she said taking out her notebook and trying to pay attention to what Ms. Crowder was saying.

"I'll try to remember that, Sugar tits. Maybe if your Cheerios skirt didn't show so much ass they'd have thought about showing a bit more cleavage. Not that I'm complaining. You do have some very good assets," Brittany said with her usual cocky grin on.

Santana rolled her eyes at Brittany's disgusting mouth.

"You wish you could get into one of these skirts," she growled, taking down a few notes.

Brittany leaned across the small aisle between the two desks until her hot breath was on Santana's ear as she whispered, "Trust me, Lezpez, I have been in many of your teammates skirts. Half the team in fact. I'm hoping to see if you're like the rest of your friends or if you'll hold out until the last possible second before I fuck you senseless."

As Brittany's breath touched Santana's neck she barely managed to suppress the shiver that ran through her body.

"Miss Pierce, I hope that you and Miss Lopez are back there whispering about the cell wall structure," Ms. Crowder called to the back of the class.

Brittany quickly sat up and gave Santana a sly wink before yelling out, "Hell no, we ain't talking 'bout this shit! It's boring as fuck!" There were many snickers from around the classroom as Ms. Crowder's face contorted in shock.

"Well than, I guess that you and Miss Lopez will be joining me after school for detention," she said, glaring at the cocky blonde at the back of her class.

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Yeah, 'cause I've never skipped those before."

More muffled laughter. Santana's head hit her desk. She wished that Brittany would just shut up already and accept her detention. "You can always talk to Principal Figgins," she snarled.

Again Brittany rolled her eyes at the weak threat. "He loves me. Never even called my house. And you're welcome to do that as well. You want the number? I doubt anyone will answer you though."

Ms. Crowder was seething and it only made the blonde's smile grow.

"Shut the fuck up," Santana hissed. Ms. Crowder's eyes snapped over to the Latina in a heartbeat.

"It seems that no matter where I put you, you just keep your mouth shut, Miss Lopez. So, you and Miss Pierce here will have a week of detention."

There was a great chorus of 'oooh's around the classroom as the bell rang.

Brittany leaned in and got right in the Latina's ear. "I can't wait for us to spend a little one on one time," she purred, her voice dripping with sex. Santana couldn't help the immediate pang of arousal that shot between her legs.

She turned around to give the blonde a piece of her mind, but she was alone in the classroom.

Grabbing the rest of her things, she quickly left the empty classroom in search of her next.

* * *

Brittany couldn't fight the smirk that was forever pressed into her face. She ignored all of the other losers roaming the hallways and went straight outside. She needed some weed.

"Q, hit me up!" Brittany called out to said blonde, who was sprawled out on the couch with a joint hanging out of her mouth.

"No!" She yelled back, "Get your own damn weed, Pierce! This one's mine!" Brittany lunged at the sprawled out blonde, but Quinn saw her coming and dived out of the way.

Brittany hit the couch hard enough for the piece of furniture to rock unsteadily. "Damn it, Quinn! I want that smoke! I just had to deal with the Queen Bitch herself and I need to relax before I kill one of these assholes!"

That caught the shorter girl's attention. "You and Santana had a run in? What happened?" She asked not even protesting when Brittany snatched the blunt from her hands. Taking a long drag from the fatty she leaned back on the couch and shrugged her shoulders trying to be nonchalant.

"I managed to get us both detention. Ms. Crowder was being a stuck up bitch so I told her off. I just so happened to be talking to Santana when she yelled at me."

Quinn rolled her eyes at Brittany's lame explanation. "Why do you like pissing Santana off? I know that you could totally take out any guy she sent after you, but do you just get off to having her glare at you in the hallway?"

Brittany lolled her head over to look at the other blonde, standing with her arms crossed over her chest. A light chuckle escaped Brittany and she knew that the weed had taken over.

"I don't know. I'd much rather get off with her eating me out," she said with her usual cocky manner.

Again Quinn rolled her eyes at her vulgar words. "I wish that you two would admit that you like each other and give the rest of the school a break," she growled, plopping down next to Brittany on the couch and taking the joint from her clearly stoned friend.

Brittany did her best to glare at the shorthaired blonde, but it was kind of hard when the world was turning a crazy shade of purple.

"I do not like that uptight bitch!" Brittany barked. Quinn chuckled at her friend's reaction.

"Oh, yeah, you're totally not into her. That's why you fantasize about her every chance you get."

Brittany tried to glare at Quinn, but it was getting harder and harder as the weed took control. "Whatever. You're messing with my high, Fabray. So, either join me or we're going to start talking about your Berry obsession."

At the mention of the annoying little Hobbit, Quinn immediately took a long drag from the blunt and sat back with Brittany.

"I don't like Rachel," she growled just to clarify.

* * *

Santana arrived at Ms. Crowder's room on time. Not even Coach Sylvester could blackmail Principal Figgins into pardoning her detention.

With a sigh she stepped into the room and found that Brittany was already sitting in the back with her feet propped up on the desk in front of her. She had her head lolled back and a slightly hazy look in her eyes.

Completely ignoring Ms. Crowder and the emo kid sitting all alone in the corner, she took a seat at the front of the class, as far away from Brittany as she could get.

Just as she sat down her phone buzzed and she slyly took it out, seeing that she had one new message.

**Unknown: **_Stil__l looking good, Sugar tits. ;)_

Santana glanced over her shoulder and saw Brittany sitting there with a cocky grin on her face and her phone out and on her desk.

**Santana:** _Real mature, asshole. Why don't you go fuck some desperate, willing girl?_

No less than a second later her phone buzzed again.

**Unknown:** _Been there. Done that. I'm looking for someone with a bit more fire. Know anyone? ;)_

**Santana:**_ I heard that Puck and Lauren broke up. You could always go for a Fat Bottom Girl._

**Unknown:**_ Okay, first off that's just gross. Secondly I don't want any of Puck's sloppy seconds. Well, besides you. ;)_

**Santana:** _That's disgusting and stop sending me those damn winky faces! It's not cute!_

**Unknown:** _Actually, I was going for sexy, baby_

**Santana:**_ You're such a sleaze. How do you even get girls to sleep with you?_

**Unknown:** _It's all in the wink, Sweetheart._

Santana risked another glance over her shoulder and found that Brittany had moved desk, so that she was now sitting directly behind the Latina. She only managed to muffle her squeak of surprise.

"You're a jumpy one, Lopez. Some would believe that you were unsettled by me," Brittany taunted with a shit-eating grin plastered on her face.

Santana barely managed to scoff. "I'm more unsettled by your glowing reputation," she replied sarcastically.

Brittany kept her cocky grin in place. "I was hoping to add your panties to that 'reputation'. What do you say you, me, Breadstix seven?" She whispered, her voice taking on a seductive tone.

"Not even if you paid me," Santana whispered back mocking Brittany's seductive voice.

God! She loved to play cat and mouse.

"Aw, come on, baby. I'm trying to show you my softer side. I'm willing to take you out somewhere before I have you screaming my name."

Not that she would ever admit it, but that actually sounded pretty good to Santana right about now. After all, when she had broken up with Puck he had gone straight to Lauren and that had taken a toll on both his and Santana's popularity. If she managed to get with Brittany and tie her down then she would be on top of her game. It was all about playing her cards right and she knew that she couldn't fold her hand just yet.

Turning around in her seat she put on her sweetest smile, which immediately made the blonde sit back in her seat with fear shinning in her eyes.

"I'll make you a deal, Pierce. If you can prove to me that you're not just some sleazy asshole that's going to get on my last nerve than I'll consider dating you." She raised a finger as she saw the blonde about to interrupt. "And I don't mean just casual sex. I mean an actual couple."

Brittany raised an eyebrow at the Latina's statement. "And what makes you think that I want to be tied down to just one girl?" She demanded, crossing her arms over her chest in a very Quinn like manner.

An evil smirk appeared on Santana's face. "Because, once you get a taste of me you won't want anyone else, Pierce. That I can promise you," she purred, licking her lips for affect, just as the bell rang, signaling that detention was over.

Brittany still sat in the desk stunned as everyone else left.

What just happened?

One second she's got Lopez right where she wants her- pissed off. Then she's actually giving Brittany a chance to prove herself and a chance to get into that skin tight Cheerio's uniform.

Shaking her head to clear it, Brittany grabbed her bag and raced out of the room after the Latina's quickly disappearing form. "Hey, Lopez, you want a ride home?" She asked trying to put her usual cocky grin back together as Santana had shot it to pieces only moments ago.

The tan girl turned to look up at Brittany fluttered her eyelashes at her.

_Really?_

"I would love that. I rode over here with Mercedes so I needed a ride anyways."

Brittany stuttered for a second before following the shorter girl out to the parking lot. Santana looked around at the empty student parking spaces.

"Well, where's your car?" She demanded.

Brittany chuckled darkly and began walking towards the only motor vehicle left on school property. A motorcycle.

"There is no way in hell I'm getting on that thing!" Santana snarled, backing up as if the motorcycle would suddenly come to life and attack her. Brittany held the only helmet out to her. "It's either you ride with me or you walk home and I know you live on the other side of town so have fun with that."

Santana chewed her lip in thought. The blonde did have a point. It would take her at least two hours to walk to her house. With an aggravated huff she snatched the helmet from Brittany's outstretched hand and swung onto the motorcycle, wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist. She had to stop herself from gasping as toned muscles met her arms.

With a satisfied smirk, Brittany adjusted Santana's hands so that she wouldn't fall off, as she kick started her motorcycle. They shot out of the parking lot and down the road.

It only took them about five minutes to reach Santana's house, but as the blonde put the kickstand down, the Latina shot off the bike and rolled out on her front lawn, holding the grass like it was the only thing keeping her rooted to the earth. She still had Brittany's helmet on so the blonde sat back on her motorcycle and looked down at Santana and couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped her mouth.

The Latina seemed to be shaken from her traumatic state by the blonde's laughter. She ripped the helmet from her head and chunked it at the still smiling blonde. Her hair was defiantly messed up.

Brittany easily caught the helmet and looked down at the fuming Latina before her. "I'm never riding that thing again!" She snarled. Brittany's smile only grew. "So, I'll be taking you home more often?" She asked with her eyebrows raised in a suggestive way.

"Not if you're riding that thing!" Santana snarled, pushing Brittany in the chest. The blonde faked hurt as she said, "I could never get rid of my baby." Santana rolled her eyes as Brittany began to rub the side of the motorcycle in a soothing way.

Suddenly the blonde snapped her attention back to Santana. "Don't worry I have a car too. Will I be picking you up tomorrow morning? Or will I just be dropping you off?" She asked with her usual cocky grin still plastered onto her face. Santana rolled her eyes again. "Let's just see how tomorrow goes, sweetheart, and than I'll decide were we take it from there."

Brittany had to admit that Santana looked amazing when she was angry. It turned her on beyond belief. She watched as the cheerleader sashayed up to the door, only managing to shake out her horny daze as Santana reached the door.

"So, I am picking you up than?" She called out. The Latina turned back to look at her. "Count on it, cowboy," she said with a flirty wink, before going inside.

Brittany put her helmet on and started her bike. She pulled out of the driving way with an extra large shit-eating grin on her face. Oh, yeah she was definitely going to pick Santana Lopez up tomorrow.

Santana walked up to her room and shut the door behind her and slid down it. God. Brittany had looked so sexy on that motorcycle. Even if the damn thing terrified her, Santana had to admit that when Brittany would ride up to school on that big heavy bike, she would feel a hot pang of arousal shoot through her.

She could watch the blonde riding that death trap for the rest of her life and never get tired of it. Just so long as she didn't have to ride it ever again. Santana thought about Brittany riding her motorcycle with her hair flowing in the wind and her heavy leather jacket on her thin frame. Her sparkling blue eyes shinning as she winked at Santana before popping a wheelie and spinning to stop right next to the Latina.

"Hey, there Lopez," she whispered, seductively.

The banging on her door knocked Santana out of her sex dream.

"Sanny, I want to play!" Her younger brother cried out as he continued to pound on her door.

Wiping her face to clear her head, Santana quickly opened her door and her younger brother, Hugo, came tumbling in. His arms immediately wrapped around Santana's waist as he clung to her.

"Sanny, why didn't you answer me when I called your name?" He asked, burying his face in her Cheerio's shirt. She patted his affectionately. "Sorry, there, little buddy. I got distracted." He looked up at her with warm chocolate eyes, before taking hold of her hand and leading her out of the room and to his own.

Toys already littered the floor and his bed was a mess with all of his drawings from preschool. He pulled her deeper into the messy room and towards a small clear spot in the middle.

"What do you want to play with first, Sanny?" He asked, looking around at all the toys in his room. "You pick, kiddo," she said with an affectionate smile. He continued to search the room for something that they could both play with. His eyes landed on the castle set their parents had gotten him a few years ago.

He pulled it into their space. "We can play with this, Sanny," he said pulling it closer to them. He pulled out one of the knights for himself and handed her the princess.

She let him rescue her and even let him be the dragon, since she knew that was his favorite part. When they had played out every scenario in his little head, Santana leaned back and looked at her younger brother. He was a handsome little boy. Hair that was a warm chocolate color and eyes to match, he looked so cute when his hair would fall into those eyes and he would easily brush it back.

"So, how was preschool today?" She asked as he continued to fiddle with his little knight. "Good. I guess," he whispered and Santana immediately knew that he was lying. "

"What happened, Hugo?" She asked, leaning forward in interest. Her brother almost never had a bad day. He got along with everyone. "Well, Emily had these crayons that I wanted to use and I asked her real nice like if I could and she said no so I got mad and took them and broke all of her crayons and she hit me than the teacher took one of our stars away, " he said in a rush.

Santana tried to hide a smile. "Hugo, you can't just break other people's things because they won't share them with you," she chastised. He ducked his head in shame. "I know, but I got really mad, 'cause I thought that all the pretty people were suppose to be nice, but she was really mean to me."

Now Santana wasn't fighting the smile that was spreading across her face. "Sounds like you have a crush, kiddo." He looked up at her confused. "What do you mean, Sanny? Like you and Puck?" He asked.

Santana's smile immediately fell. "No, buddy. Puck and I use to be a crush, but then I didn't like him anymore. We broke up, kiddo." He looked up at her face, before leaning forward and giving her a gentle hug. Santana sat there for a moment in shock, before she accepted the sign of affection.

He was the one to pull back and look up at his big sister.

"Don't worry, Sanny, you'll find someone as pretty as Emily."

Santana could only think of how right her brother's words were.

* * *

Brittany walked into her house and threw her bag on the couch before sprawling out across it and flicking the TV on. A sniff made her shoot up and look around.

"Em?" She called. "Emily, come here," she commanded. A small girl stepped out from behind the couch and came to stand in front of Brittany. "What happened, baby girl?" She asked, removing her younger sister's hands from her face to get a better look for any signs of marks.

The younger girl sniffled pitifully. "Hugo broke my crayons today and I got mad and hit him and the teacher took one of my stars away," she whimpered, before falling into Brittany's awaiting arms.

She cried for a good five minutes with Brittany gently stroking her head. "It's okay, honey. Look, tomorrow I'll go out and get you the biggest pack of crayons I can find." Emily wiped her face. "Really, Britt-Britt?" She asked. Brittany raised two fingers. "Scout's Honor," she said. The smaller blonde laughed at her goofy sister.

Hopping up from the couch Brittany walked towards the kitchen and found her secret stash of cookies that she kept for specifically for when Emily was having a bad day.

She handed the smaller girl the cookie before turning Dragon Tales on for her and walking up to her room. Stretching out across her bed Brittany thought about Santana.

What was the Latina trying to prove? Sure she and Brittany would make one banging couple but still… What was this girl's angle? Everyone had one. Brittany was only interested in her so that she could add this girl's panties to the growing stash that she had in one of her drawers.

Santana was already at the top of the social pyramid- right next to Brittany. She was at the top of her game as head cheerleader and HBIC. What more could she possibly want?

Than a thought hit Brittany. If Santana could tie the school's resident Badass down then no one would be able to shake her position at the top.

To say that Brittany was furious would have been the underestimate of the year. She was pissed the FUCK off. She hadn't thought that the Latina was that much of a bitch. Well, if that's the game she wanted to play then Brittany was going to make sure that she won it.

* * *

**So, what do think. More teasing? Should they fuck and have the whole school hear about it? Let me know and REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here we go guys I got another chapter done. There's a lot of angst in it along with a surprise for those of you that were done with the teasing. ;) Thanks to everyone who reviewed and keep them coming I want to know what I should do with this story. **

* * *

The next day Brittany picked up Santana just as she said she would. Even if Brittany was pissed off she still wouldn't leave the poor girl to walk to school. When she pulled up in her 1971 Dodge Challenger and waited patiently for the Latina to get her hot ass in the car.

The ride to school was silent. Santana could see how tightly Brittany was gripping the steering wheel and knew that something was wrong with the blonde so she didn't dare speak.

When they pulled up to the school Brittany quickly got out and headed for the doors. Santana rushed out of the car and raced after the disappearing blonde.

"Hey!" She called out. Brittany stopped but didn't turn around. "Did I do something to offend you?" She demanded, coming around to stand in front of the taller girl.

Brittany looked down into Santana's mocha dark eyes and an evil grin spread across her face. The Latina tried to take a step back, but Brittany's arm shot out and caught her around the waist. "What are you do-"

The rest of Santana's words were lost in Brittany's lips crashing against her own. Brittany was an amazing kisser and the blonde wasn't naive to the power that she had over the ladies. Her tongue reached out and grazed along Santana's pouty lower lip and the Latina opened up her mouth without a second thought. Brittany was quick to enter exploring the new territory with an eagerness that others would have admired.

As soon as their tongues touched fireworks exploded everywhere. Brittany's head became light and she couldn't think properly. It seemed to have the opposite effect on Santana. As soon as their tongues touched her head became clearer. It was like someone had giver her the world's best energy drink mixed with straight caffeine.

She became very aware of Brittany's tongue practically sliding down her throat and the way the blonde's hands were holding her waist in place so that the Latina couldn't run.

Letting off a snarl Santana bit down on the girl's tongue. Hard enough for her to taste blood. Brittany immediately released the Latina in favor of looking at her new wound.

"What the serious fuck, Lopez? Why'd you bite me?" She demanded glaring down at the shorter girl.

Santana rolled her eyes at how dramatic the 'bad girl' was being.

"No one said that you could touch yet," she snarled, "You haven't even taken me out on a date yet and already you're trying to touch what's not yours."

Brittany growled and spit out a glob of blood onto the linoleum floor. "I should have your ass for that, Lopez," she snarled. Santana simply smirked at the taller girl's threat. "And you will have my ass and much more if you play your cards right." With that the Latina sauntered off to Cheerio's practice leaving a dumb struck Brittany behind.

Shaking her head to clear it of all thoughts about the cheerleader, Brittany made her way to the bleachers where she knew Quinn would be waiting.

"I guess you really do take my advice to heart," Quinn said with a mischievous smirk. Brittany's brow furrowed. "What the fuck are you talking about? I'm not in the mood for your games today, Lucy," Brittany snarled as she flung herself down on the couch beside Quinn.

The shorter girl winced at the mention of her first name.

"It's all over Jacob's blog. You and Santana are exclusive now," she said, holding up the phone for Brittany to see. The taller girl's eyes widened in disbelief as she read the page. "

"I'm going to kill that little rat!" She snarled.

"So, it's true than?" Quinn demanded.

"Is what true?"

"You and Santana are a thing now? You're done teasing her and all about pleasing her now." Quinn clarified her grin sneaking back onto her face.

"Can it, Fabray. Lopez and I are nothing. I just want in her pants."

Was that even true anymore? Was Brittany really only in it to get into Santana's pants? After that kiss Brittany couldn't even focus on the revenge she was suppose to be getting for the same girl trying to use her.

Quinn rolled her eyes at Brittany's response. "Whatever, Pierce. You two were so busted macking out in the hallways no more than five minutes ago. You don't make out with girls you simply fuck them and leave them." Brittany glared at the shorter girl before grabbing her bag.

"I'm late for class," she grumbled.

"And since when have you cared about missing a class? Did Lopez tell you to get your grades in check so the two of you can graduate together and run away?" Quinn snarled, the bitterness clear in her voice.

"At least some of us give a damn about graduating, Quinn!" Brittany exploded, "You know ever since Puck knocked you up with Beth you stopped carrying about anything and it's really starting to work on my nerves! At least I don't want to be stuck here working at Kurt's dad's auto shop! I don't want to be a Lima Loser for the rest of my life!" She snarled, "I'll see you around," before storming off back into the school.

* * *

Brittany took her seat in the back of the classroom and flipped her phone open completely ignoring everyone else around her. She decided to have some fun with the feisty Latina.

**Brittany:**_ I meant what I said earlier about me having your ass._

No less than a second later her phone was buzzing with Santana's response.

**Santana:**_ You're so vulgar. And I meant what I said too about you having more than just my ass if you play your cards right. That means quit being such a sleaze! :(_

Brittany chuckled at the girl's response.

**Brittany:** _How much more? ;)_

**Santana:** _As much as you can handle. That is if you can handle me ;)_

Another chuckle from Brittany.

**Brittany:** _Oh, I can handle you Sugar tits. The question is do you have the strength to be standing after I get finished with you._

It took a few minutes before Santana responded.

**Santana:** _What do you think this is Mortal Kombat?_

**Brittany:** _It took you longer to answer. Did I make you all hot and bothered?_

**Santana:** _No, but it's nice to know that you're paying attention._

They went through most of the day like this. Brittany never got tired of annoying the fiery Latina and even though Santana would never admit it, she actually liked pushing Brittany's buttons and having the blonde compliment her. Even if most of the words leaving her mouth were rather vulgar.

By the time it was there third period they had traded around two hundred texts. Third being the one class they had together, Brittany decided to surprise the Latina and meet her at her locker.

As Brittany walked down the hallway the crowd parted like the red sea letting her pass. She wore her usual smirk.

Just as she was about to reach the Latina's locker a hand caught hold of her jacket from behind and she found herself being slammed into another row of lockers. Her head hit the metal with a sharp thud.

"What the fuck!" She snarled, immediately jumping to her feet to face her attacker who obviously had a death wish.

Puck was standing there with his fist up and ready. His face was beat red and if he could have there would be steaming pouring out of his ears.

Brittany chuckled. "I guess you heard about me and Lopez, huh? Did you come here to fight me for the rights to her panties?"

Puck's eyes flashed dangerously and he made a lung for Brittany, but she calmly side stepped him and brought her elbow down on his back making him fall to the ground clutching that spot.

Going to the other side of the circle that the kids at their school had started to form Brittany watched him struggle to his feet as he glared at her.

"I'm going to kill you, Pierce," he snarled, before lunging at her again. This time Brittany met him head on. He had her in the bulk area and so they landed on the ground with him on top of her punching her in the face and the sides. Brittany managed to block most of his hits but on particular one to the nose and she heard that bone crack.

With an animal like snarl, Brittany flipped their positions so that she was straddling Puck now and she just went to town. Landing more punches than he ever could. She kept beating his face in. Teachers came and tried to pull her off of him but she just kept on wailing on him. It wasn't until one particular voice spoke that she actually listened.

"Brittany stop it!" Santana screamed from where she stood pressed against the lockers watching the scene play out with horrified eyes.

At her words Brittany's arms immediately fell to her sides and she couldn't explain it, not even to herself, but she felt ashamed of herself. The look in Santana's eyes was really the thing that made her stop. That horrified look had made her fist stop and for her to quickly hop off of Puck.

Coach Bieste quickly stepped forward and dragged Brittany towards the school Counselors office. Throwing Brittany in the seat Coach Bieste walked out in a huff only to return a few minutes later with a moaning Puck.

Apparently the nurse had seen fit to clean up his wounds but that didn't stop him from moaning about a broken rib.

That big baby.

Brittany leaned back in the chair with a satisfied smirk.

Ms. Pilsbury looked at the two delinquents while her hands worked at her white gloves that she always seemed to wear. Coach Bieste and Mr. Shuester stood in the doorway glaring down at the two troublemakers.

"What seems to be the problem?" She asked in her usual quiet voice.

Since Puck seemed to be content to just sit there and moan Brittany took it upon herself to explain their story.

"Ma'am, I was just walking down the hallway towards my girlfriends to be's locker when this waste of space attacked me from behind!" She snarled. Puck's eyes shot open and he turned his head so that he could shoot Brittany a weak glare.

"Is that what happened?" Coach Bieste snarled, "Did you throw the first punch Puckerman?"

"I say we expel both of them!" Coach Sylvester snarled as she burst into the room. "Now, Sue, you can't just go around expelling every student that does one bad thing," Mr. Shuester said, trying to play peacekeeper as always.

"Yes I can, Spongehair Squarechins. It's in the Constitution. Besides, it's not as if these two have clean records. They both have been causing trouble since the first day they showed up here," Sue countered. Brittany let a soft smile touch her lips at the memories of all the havoc she had wrecked over McKinley High in the past three years.

Ms. Pilsbury raised a hand as both Will and Sue began to argue all the more.

"Okay, well, it seems to me that these two are having their own share of disagreements and I think the best thing for them to do is to make them spend more time together. So, I think that they should both join Glee club and Brittany should join the football team." They all gasped and sputtered.

"Fuck no!" Brittany snarled. Puck muttered something but no one could understand it past his broken jaw. Mr. Shuester and Coach Bieste were yelling as well. "I don't think that's a good idea, Emma, I mean you saw what they did to each others faces," Will defended. Brittany crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back in the chair as all the others began to fight.

She let her mind drift back to Santana's face. She was disgusted with the way that Brittany had mauled her ex-boyfriend.

It hurt Brittany deeply to see that look on the Latina's face and she couldn't explain why. Why would she care about what the Latina thought of her? It's not as if she cared about the Latina. Santana was simply another pair of underwear for Brittany to conquer. At least that's what she kept telling herself.

She had been so lost in thought that she hadn't realized that the room had gone silent. Ms. Pilsbury looked at the two students sitting before her.

"It's been decided. You two will join the Glee club and Brittany you must join the football team. You will try out and even if you don't make it on the actual team than you will at least be a supervisor," she said.

Brittany smirked. "Trust me, Ms. P. I'll make it on the team. If you couldn't already tell from Puck's face I have an amazing arm." They all looked at her and she simply shrugged. "Are we done here?" She demanded. Ms. Pilsbury nodded and Brittany quickly got up leaving the room and walking through the hallways with her phone out in front of her.

She saw that she had three new text messages. Two of them from Santana one of them from Quinn. She decided to open Quinn's first.

**Q:** _I saw the fight. Come find me later. I wanna know how much trouble you got in for fucking up Puckerman's face._

A smile touched her face. Going to Santana's text, Brittany took great care in reading hers.

**Santana:**_ What happened? I need to talk to you. Let me know when you're out._

**Santana:** _Come meet me in the girl's locker room. I'll be waiting ;)_

Brittany felt something in the pit of her stomach roar as she read the second text. She also felt a warm sensation in her chest. So, Santana wasn't disgusted by her…wait why did Brittany care?

She sent a quick text to Quinn as she made her way to the locker room.

**B:**_ I'll come over to your house later and we'll talk about the whole thing._

A few seconds later she received Quinn's response.

**Q:** _Cool, you better be tapping Lopez's ass._

Brittany rolled her eyes at her friends comment but continued to walk towards the locker.

Slipping into the room she heard the shower going and noticed that Santana's things were scattered around the bench next to her open locker. Brittany decided to amuse herself and quickly found the girl's red lacy panties. When she held them up to the light, Brittany could see right through them.

"Wow," she whispered.

"What the fuck are you doing with my underwear, Pierce," Santana's voice knocked Brittany out of her musing. Brittany didn't bother turning around to answer the Latina. She simply tucked the underwear into her pocket before letting the shorter girl get a good look at her face.

Whatever argument Santana was about to make to Brittany taking possession of her underwear died the minute she saw Brittany's bent nose and the black eye that was beginning to form.

"Oh, my god, Brittany. Did he do this to you?" She whispered, stepping forward and touching the blonde's bruised cheek. As soon as the Latina's fingers touched her face Brittany felt no pain. In fact she felt the exact opposite. It was as if an electrical bolt went through her body.

Brittany was very aware of how close she was to Santana and that the only thing separating her from the Latina's tan flesh was a towel that looked like it was about to fall at any second.

"Nah, I just wake up every morning like this," Brittany joked. Santana's fingers traced down to the blonde's broken nose and Brittany couldn't stop herself from wincing audibly. Santana immediately removed her hand and Brittany tried not to whimper at the loss of contact.

"Hold on, I got to set my nose back in place," she whispered before putting two fingers to both sides of her nose.

"Oh, Brittany, don't!" Santana said as a loud crack filled the room and Brittany's nose was back in place with a stream of blood gushing from both nostrils.

She gave Santana a horrid grin as the blood ran down her lips, staining her teeth. "How do I look now?" She asked, attempting her usual smug grin. She was fighting back tears of pain.

Santana reached into her bag and pulled out a travel-sized bag of tissues. She began to wipe the blood away gently. Her eyes were locked with Brittany's brilliant blue ones and the blonde quickly dropped the cocky grin. Brittany had never noticed how deep Santana's eyes really were before. They looked like they held a whole new world within them.

When all the blood was gone from Brittany's lip and nose, Santana began to remove her hand, but Brittany's own hand shot up and caught her wrist. The tissue fell to the ground and Santana found her hand cradling Brittany's head and that the blonde was leaning into the touch.

"Santana…" Brittany muttered, before her eyes drifted closed and the Latina felt the taller girl leaning in. She was going to kiss Santana. For the second time in that day she was going to kiss Santana. There was nothing the Latina could do nor would she have done anything otherwise. For some strange reason she wanted to kiss Brittany.

She met the blonde and their lips crashed together. A deep lust filled moan escaped Santana as Brittany's tongue immediately went into her mouth. Brittany's hands found Santana's waist and she pulled the Latina against her. Santana threw her arms around Santana's neck. Her lips worked furiously against Brittany's trying to gain the dominance that the blonde refused to allow. Brittany's hands went lowering groping Santana's ass and squeezing it lightly, before giving it a sharp smack.

Santana gasped into the kiss and her eyes fluttered open. She pulled back and found Brittany looking at her with an evil grin. Before Santana could say anything Brittany landed another opened palmed smack onto Santana's ass.

A deep moan escaped Santana and she pushed her ass out. Brittany's grin only widened.

"Oh, so you like getting spanked do you, Lopez? I always took you for being a top." Santana didn't respond and Brittany landed another smack to the girl's ass this time pulling the towel up a little so that the Latina's ass was bare.

"Is this turning you on, Lezpez? You like me spanking your ass?" Brittany muttered. Santana gave off a throaty moan and Brittany attacked her neck, sucking on her pulse point. A deep moan escaped the Latina. She stuck her ass out father, begging for more punishment.

Brittany smirked and rubbed the girl's sore bottom, before her hand went a little farther down, finding the Latina's hot center. It was pulsating with heat and was dripping wet, coating the Latina's thighs.

"Oh, naughty girl. Look at how wet you are for me. I thought you didn't like trash." Santana could only moan as her body gave in to Brittany's touch. How did Brittany turn her on so easily?

"Mm, more, Britt," Santana moaned bucking her hips out, looking for any type of friction.

Brittany pulled her hand back only to bring it back down on Santana's ass. "I'm still waiting on those magic words," she husked. Brittany pulled back to look at the Latina.

As soon as Brittany's hot breath was off of Santana the girl's eyes filled with horror as she realized what she was doing. She pushed away from Brittany.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Pierce?" She snarled.

Brittany stared at the girl, shocked. "What?" She asked still confused from her lust filled state.

"What do you think you're doing?" Brittany's jaw dropped. "I didn't hear you complaining when I was doing it," she snarled. Santana fought the blush that was surfacing on her cheeks.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" She growled.

Brittany smirked again. "How about you get changed while I tell you what happened." Santana crossed her arms over her chest giving Brittany a great view of Santana's cleavage. With slow exaggerated movements Santana indicated for Brittany to turn around.

Rolling her eyes Brittany did as the Latina asked her. "So, what do you want to know?" She asked, as Santana got dressed behind her.

"Everything, duh. You weren't in Crowder's class. She missed you."

"I bet," Brittany said with a smirk. "Well, I was walking down the hallway minding my own business when your ex decided to attack me. Of course I kicked his ass. I broke his jaw and probably a couple of ribs."

Santana came around the bench now fully clothed.

She touched Brittany's swollen cheek. "He got you pretty good," she mused. It was growing difficult for Brittany to see past her swollen cheek and eye.

Brittany shrugged. "Not as bad as I got him. Anyways, now he and I both have to start spending more time together. Ms. Pilsbury made us both join Glee club and now I'm going to try out for the football team."

Santana raised an eyebrow. "You're joining Glee club?" She demanded pulling back a little. Brittany could almost see the Latina's thought process. If Brittany joined a club that supported all of the people that rested at the bottom of the food chain than her reputation would definitely go down.

"If I don't join the Glee club than they're going to kick me out of school. I'm on my third strike," Brittany explained. She didn't know why she bothered. Santana was only going to use her for her reputation.

"I understand. I think I have a plan," the Latina said. Brittany raised an inquiring eyebrow but didn't ask.

Getting up from the bench Brittany ran her fingers through her hair. "I'll see you in detention, Lezpez."

She walked out of the locker room hearing Santana screaming, "Stop calling me that!"

* * *

At the end of the day Brittany walked into Ms. Crowder's room. She found Santana sitting in the back of the room. At the sight of Brittany the brunette perked up. A smirk touched Brittany's lip and she walked back to her usual seat.

"So, nice of you to join us, Ms. Pierce. Seeing as you couldn't make it to class today," Ms. Crowder growled from her desk.

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Piss off, toad," she growled before slamming into the seat beside Santana. She leaned back and threw one arm across the back of Santana's chair.

"Did you miss me, sweet cheeks?" She purred into Santana's ear. A slight shiver went through Santana at the proximity of the blonde. Memories of the locker room flashed through her mind.

"You wish, Pierce," she managed trying to make her voice teasing, but it sounded more like a whimper.

A smug smile touched Brittany's lips as she leaned back and looked at the front of the room. Santana's heart was beating out of her chest as she thought back to what had transpired in the locker room.

She pressed her legs together trying to stop the arousal sprouting there. Brittany still had her panties tucked in her pocket and all the Latina wore were spanks. As if they were telepathically linked Brittany reached into her pocket and pulled out the red lacey garment. She played with it between both of her index fingers.

"I really wanted to take these off of you. I'm sure they would have been soaked through," she husked. Santana could feel her arousal growing. She wished that she was away from Brittany or that the blonde would at least stop talking. "I bet you're getting turned on just from hearing my voice," Brittany purred. "Shut up, Pierce," Santana managed shifting in her seat uncomfortably.

Brittany chuckled as she watched Santana squirm. "Do you want me to finish what we started in the locker room? We could do it right here. Right now," Brittany continued leaning in again, Santana's panties crushed in her hand. "I could relieve all that tension."

Santana felt Brittany's hand slip to her knee and she jumped halfway out of her seat. Had Brittany really been so bold as to try to touch Santana when Ms. Crowder was sitting no more than ten feet away from them?

Brittany's chuckle made her turn.

"You're a jumpy one aren't you, Lopez," she laughed before throwing her arms behind her head and leaning back, Santana sat in the seat with her legs clenched together until the final bell rung. Before Ms. Crowder could say anything the Latina was out the door and headed towards the parking lot.

Her eyes immediately searched for her car and than she remembered that she drove over here with the blonde who was the cause of her discomfort. Letting off a growl of frustration she began the walk home.

She knew when Brittany pulled up beside her and cruised next to her as Santana continued to walk home.

"Get in, Lopez. You don't want to walk home when people can see the wet spot on your Cheerio's uniform," Brittany growled and Santana could hear the amused smirk in the blonde's voice. When her hands flew to the back of her skirt she heard Brittany howl with laughter.

Letting off a growl of frustration she quickened her pace. Brittany only sped up to keep pace with the furious Latina. She pulled ahead a little and stopped the car, getting out. She held Santana's door open.

"Come on, Lopez. Either you get in willingly or I'm going to drag you into my car and drive you home. You pick."

Santana contemplated her options before begrudgingly getting into the car. Brittany smirked and closed the door before walking around to the driver's side. Brittany took off towards the Latina's house with a triumphant grin plastered to her face.

"Stop smiling!" Santana snarled, "I'm mad at you."

That only made Brittany howl with laughter. Santana sat back in her seat with a huff.

They pulled up to Santana's house and she was quick to get out. Making sure to slam the door extra hard as she stormed up the driveway. She could still hear Brittany laughing behind.

Once she was inside, Santana immediately went to the kitchen intending on getting a snack. She was met with an unusual sight. Her brother sat at the kitchen table with a blonde haired girl the both of them chatting away and coloring some picture together.

"Hey, Sanny," Hugo called, looking up from his drawing to Santana. "This is Emily. Mommy, said that she could eat dinner with us." Santana gave her brother a kind smile before turning her gaze to the Emily. She was met with a pair of familiar blue eyes.

"It's nice to meet you, Santana," the small girl said Santana gave the child a wave before quickly walking out of the room to find her mother. Marie Lopez was sitting in the living room wither work laptop reviewing files.

She looked up as her daughter entered the room. "I heard you come home but your car was still here. Did you catch a ride with Mercedes?" She asked going back to her computer. "No. I had another friend drop me off." Marie's eyebrows rose but she didn't look away from her computer as she said, "Anyone I know?"

Santana immediately shook her head just at the thought of how her mother would react if she knew that Brittany had dropped her off. Brittany wasn't exactly the type of girl that most parents would approve of.

When Marie noticed that her daughter still stood next to the couch. "Is something bothering you, sweetheart?" She asked finally looking away from her laptop.

For a second Santana considered telling her mother about the strange similarities between the girl sitting with her brother and a certain annoying blonde at her school.

"No, ma'am," she whispered before leaving the room and going up to her room. She stripped out of her clothes and headed for the shower.

* * *

Brittany walked into the house expecting to hear all about Emily's day but she was met with an empty house. Stepping into the kitchen she saw a note from her mother.

_**Brittany,**_

**_Let Emily go to a friend's house. Go pick her up at seven._**

There was an address scribbled below and Brittany couldn't help but think that it looked familiar. She didn't dwell on it though. Simply put the note in her pocket and sent a quick text out to Quinn telling her to come over.

Twenty minutes later the pink haired girl walked through her doors and went to the kitchen to grab a beer. She came into the living room and plopped down beside Brittany, flipping the TV over to Spike TV where they had a girl named Naya on there pretending to be a stripper and swinging on a pole.

"She kinda looks like, Lopez doesn't she," Quinn commented with a huge shit-eating grin on her face. Brittany punched the shorter girl in her arm. "Shut it, Fabray. Santana would never do that."

Quinn scoffed. "That's no the word on the street. Even those losers in Glee club know that that's all she's good at." Brittany's teeth slammed together as she fought the urge to hit her friend. She didn't want to beat Quinn up. It wasn't that she couldn't it was more so that they had been best friends since the pink haired girl had quit the Cheerio's and started talking to Brittany.

"I see that look on your face, Pierce. I'll stop," Quinn said reading Brittany like an open book. "So, what happened with Puckerman?" She demanded.

Brittany shrugged. "Nothing. He found out about Santana and me and so he wanted to challenge me."

"How much trouble are you in?"

"Well, Ms. Pilsbury said that we should spend more time together. We're both in Glee club now and I'm joining the football team."

Quinn's eyebrows shot up at this. "What's that going to do to your rep?"

Brittany waved away her question. "You act as if I care about my reputation." Quinn shrugged. "Oh, well, guess you're going to have to stop smoking all that weed, huh?" She growled. Brittany growled angrily.

"Don't remind me. Let's just watch some TV."

At seven o'clock Brittany hopped into her car and headed towards the address written on the piece of paper. Some of the houses looked familiar but Brittany still couldn't put her finger on the reason why everything looked so familiar. She was too busy thinking about ways to defeat the drug test they were sure to make her go through tomorrow.

Walking up to the front door Brittany didn't really pay attention until she was looking into a pair of familiar mocha eyes.

"Santana?"

* * *

**What do you guys think? Some teasing and almost some pleasing. Review and let me know where I should go with this story. Thanks to everyone who already did review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I'm back with some more Badass Britt! This chapter gets a little angsty but I hope that you all enjoy it all the same. **

**WARNING! Parental Abuse! Sorry guys there had to be a problem in the story. Remember to REVIEW!**

* * *

Brittany couldn't believe that she could have been so stupid. She had driven to Santana's house no less than two hours before hand. How could she have so easily forgotten that? Now they both stood looking at each other awkwardly.

"Brittany," Santana said, simply crossing her arms over her chest. Brittany shoved her hands deeper into her pockets scuffing her shoe against the ground that she couldn't seem to take her eyes away from. "I'm here to pick up my sister, Emily," she grumbled. What the fuck was wrong with her? Brittany S. Pierce did not get shy.

Santana nodded and disappeared into the house, leaving the door wide open. Brittany wasn't sure if she was suppose to follow or not, so she just stood in the doorway watching the Latina walk away.

When Santana realized that the blonde badass wasn't following her she turned and saw said blonde in the doorway looking at her.

"What? Are you a vampire or something? Come in!" Santana realized that she was being a bit of a bitch, but she was still mad about what Brittany did to her today. She was planning on taking her anger out on the blonde the next day at school, but why not get her kicks in now.

Brittany slowly shuffled into the house and towards Santana who had already walked into the kitchen. She saw her sister and a boy who she assumed was Santana's younger brother sitting at the kitchen table where three bowls of ice cream sat.

At the sight of her older sister Emily immediately jumped up from her seat and raced over to the taller blonde. "Britty, come eat ice cream with me and Hugo. Sanny, made it and it taste so good. And it will get rid of your boo boos." Emily said as she dragged her sister over to the table. She had seen Brittany come home beat up enough times to know not to ask the blonde about how she got the cuts and bruises that littered her face. Brittany looked over at Santana for conformation. The Latina shrugged; this would only give her more time to torture Brittany.

Taking a seat next to her sister Brittany found herself sitting across from Santana. The Latina put a bowl of ice cream in front of Brittany and the blonde grumbled her thanks before the Latina returned to her seat.

A wonderfully awful idea popped into the Latina's head as she got up again and went to the refrigerator.

"Who wants whipped cream?" She asked. Both of the children crowed that they did and the Latina returned with the can, spraying an ample amount on both of the younger children's ice cream. She raised the can over Brittany's untouched bowl, silently asking. The blonde shook her head. That wasn't going to work for Santana. Before her head retreated back to her side of the table she sprayed a small amount of whipped cream on the blonde's perfect nose.

Brittany jumped at the contact. A sly smirk spread across Santana's lips.

"Oops. My bad," she whispered making sure that her voice was extra husky just for the blonde's benefit.

Reaching across the table Santana quickly snatched the small dash of whip cream from Brittany nose, and popping her finger into her mouth. She sucked on it with a satisfied moan. Brittany's jaw dropped.

Leaning across the table Santana quickly licked the rest of the whip cream from Brittany's nose. The blonde was as stiff as a board.

"Sorry," Santana husked, "I just had to get another taste."

Brittany felt hot arousal shooting through her. Not only with Santana's words, but also with her proximity. She could still feel Santana's hot breath just above her lips. Brittany was breathing in the Latina's scent and it was intoxicating.

Satisfied with her handy work Santana pulled away. Before Brittany could check herself a whimper left her throat. Santana was shocked. She had never heard the blonde sounding so pathetic. It almost broke her resolve. Almost.

As she pulled back she locked eyes with her kid brother and saw that both of the children were staring at their siblings in shock. No one ever said that kids were dumb.

"We have to go," Brittany quickly said, picking Emily up and heading towards the door. All the while the smaller girl kicking and screaming about not finishing her ice cream. Just as Brittany was about to reach the door, Santana's mother appeared. The blonde immediately stopped and stared at the older Latina woman coming down the stairs.

To say that Marie Lopez was an attractive woman would be the understatement of the century. She was hot. As in smoking. As in fresh of the cover of a magazine hot. Brittany found herself staring and than her mouth was moving before she could stop it.

"MILF," she murmured. Santana, who had walked out of the kitchen after the blonde heard these words and her jaw dropped.

Marie simply smiled at Brittany. She knew that all of Santana's friends found her to be smoking. She had pretty much had to beat the boy with the Mohawk away from herself.

Realizing what she said, Brittany quickly shook her head to clear it and looked at the incredibly attractive woman before her. "I mean…um…my name is Pierce Brittany. I mean Brittany Pierce," she said extending the hand out to the older woman that wasn't holding her still squirming sister in place.

Chuckling Marie took hold of Brittany's offered hand and gave it a good shake before turning to her daughter, whose mouth was still hanging open.

Santana could not believe that Brittany had just called her mother a MILF. That was so wrong on so many levels. When her mother turned to her, Santana gave the older woman a pleasant smile until she turned her attention back to Brittany. Than Santana started glaring at the back of Brittany's head. Trying to burn a hole right through to the blonde's brain. If she even had one.

Why was she being so mean to Brittany all of a sudden? Apart from their encounter in the locker room and than Brittany taunting her in Ms. Crowder's class the blonde really hadn't done anything. Well, anything that she didn't try to do every day. And hadn't Santana liked it. Oh, that was one thing she was certain of Santana had most definitely liked having Brittany do those things to her and she hoped that one day she would be able to do the same to the over confident blonde.

That was another thing that bothered Santana. What happened to that side of Brittany? The side of her that worked Santana's nerves to no end. It was as if as soon as she dropped Santana off she became a completely different person. Not that she was complaining about the new Brittany she just found the whole situation odd.

She noticed that her mother and Brittany were giving her a questioning look and she quickly shook herself out of her thoughtful state and put her head back in the conversation before her.

"What?" She asked.

A playful smirk appeared on Brittany's face and Santana's heart leapt at the prospect of seeing the Brittany that annoyed the hell out of her. She was disappointed when it was her mother that spoke though.

"How do you two know each other?" Marie asked. Santana's eyes filled with fear and even Brittany looked uneasy about telling the older woman about anything involving the two students.

Brittany put her sister on the ground, realizing that she was going to be there awhile. Emily immediately ran back to the kitchen and they heard Hugo's excited yell. Without Emily's weight Brittany popped her shoulder to relieve some of the tension and Santana winced. Not only because the sound reminded her of what had transpired earlier that day but also because she knew her mother hated when people popped their bones.

Shoving her hands deep into her pockets Brittany stared at the floor and muttered, "School," lamely. It seemed that Brittany was intent upon making her mother upset. Marie Lopez almost never stood for a one-word reply to any of her questions. She expected an explanation with great detail.

When Santana glanced over at her mother she saw the Latina woman's face was expressionless.

"And what happened to your face?" She asked. Brittany's hand immediately shot out and went to her nose as if she forgot about the fact that it had been broken a mere three hours ago.

She shrugged and put her hands back into her pockets.

"I got in a fight today," she grumbled.

Marie raised an eyebrow. "With who?" She demanded. Being the mother of a head cheerleader meant that she pretty much knew everyone that went to McKinley High. What? It was a small town.

"Noah Puckerman," Brittany grumbled as her eyes dropped to the ground.

Marie audibly gasped. "He hit you? Why?"

Brittany's eyes snapped over to Santana for the briefest of seconds before she turned back to Marie. "He found out that I was doing something that he didn't like and tried to confront me about it with his fist."

Behind her mother, Santana let off a silent sigh of relief. Marie's knowing eyes didn't miss how Brittany and Santana were acting. She had a feeling that the fight stemmed around her daughter. She didn't comment on this though. She already knew that Brittany was an outed lesbian and held the title of being the most badass at McKinley.

"Well, Brittany won't you please let us feed you. I have a feeling that all that fighting you did must have worn you out. The least we can do is make sure that you've had a proper meal," Marie said, putting a hand to Brittany's shoulder. The blonde almost flinched away from the contact but managed not to at the last second.

"No, please, Mrs. Lopez, I couldn't. Really it's okay. I should be taking Emily home," Brittany protested weakly. Marie was already steering the girl into the kitchen where the smaller children were talking and giggling. Brittany couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face at seeing her younger sister smiling so much. Though a small part of her suddenly roared at seeing her kid sister interact with a boy.

Marie pushed Brittany down in her original chair where her ice cream had magically disappeared. Two very suspicious children still remained.

As soon as Marie was sure that Brittany wouldn't move from her seat she went to the stove and began to pill the blonde's plate with an enormous amount of food.

"Really, Mrs. Lopez, I don't want to be any worry," Brittany began as the Latina woman brought the plate over to the woman. Marie raised an eyebrow at Brittany. "First off, it's Marie, dear. Mrs. Lopez is my husband's mother. Secondly are you trying to tell me that you're not hungry in the least?"

Brittany began to shake her head, no, but her stomach decided at that moment to rat her out. A deep growl immediate from her stomach and Brittany tried desperately to cover her stomach as if by hiding it with her arms the sound would never be heard.

That same knowing grin spread across Marie's face again. She pushed the plate closer to the blonde before leaning in.

"I'm not going to take no for an answer, Brittany," she growled and in that moment Brittany could see where Santana got her amazing manipulative skills from. As Marie leaned forward her breast jutted out getting closer to Brittany's face and the blonde found herself having a hard time focusing on the older woman's face.

"Boobs," Brittany muttered, before realizing what she said.

A deep blush settled over her cheeks and she quickly began to stuff her face. She heard Marie's soft chuckle as she walked out of the kitchen. Santana was quick to take up her mother's place.

"I heard that," she growled, glaring at the blonde. Santana was use to her friends thinking her mother was hot. Puck would always try to get in her mother's pants when he would come over so Santana had just stopped letting him come to her house. For some reason the fact that she knew that Brittany found her mom attractive bothered her to no end.

"Of course you did. Your own mother heard it," Brittany growled in between a bite. The food was absolutely amazing. Santana glared at the blonde before her. What the fuck? Why did Brittany have to be like any other guy that came over here? Oggoling her mother like she was water in a desert. More importantly why did Santana care so damn much? It wasn't as if she and Brittany were a thing. Hell they weren't even supposed to be talking to each other. If not for Brittany's reputation she would be nothing more than another Lima Loser who would end up working in Burt Hummel's garage for the rest of her pathetic life. Than again that could still happen but at least Brittany had the reputation to lean back on.

Santana was knocked out of her thought process by a pair of blue eyes landing on her. Brittany was staring at the Latina with an amused grin plastered to her face. She could clearly see that Santana was deep in thought by the little crease that the Latina got on her forehead.

"What are you thinking about?" Brittany asked with that big grin still in place. Santana blushed furiously. "Nothing. Just how you have to join Glee club," the brunette lied smoothly.

This seemed to perk interest on Emily's side of the table. "What? But, Britty, you said that joining Glee club was like killing yourself and I don't want you to do that." Santana couldn't stop smiling at just how cute Emily really was. She could just picture Brittany acting the exact same way when she was Emily's age.

Brittany gave her sister an encouraging smile and said, "It's okay, Em. I got into a little bit of trouble at school so they're making me join, but I'll be fine." Emily's face didn't seem to become relieved at the mention of Brittany getting in trouble it only twisted up more.

"Britty, remember what mom said about you getting in anymore trouble. She's going to be so mad when you get home," Emily scolded her older sister and Santana couldn't help but find it incredibly cute.

Brittany winced at the mention of the punishment that awaited her as soon as they got home. As they finished their conversation, Brittany went back to her food and Santana couldn't help but feel awkward at their loss of communication. She cleared her throat a few times but Brittany only gave her a fleeting glance. A thought suddenly struck Santana.

"So, am I allowed to call you Britty too?" She asked her voice teasing. She thought she had the blonde right where she wanted her when Brittany's smile turned evil. It was a clear sign that Brittany was about to prove the Latina wrong.

"I thought you preferred Britt. Isn't that what you were whimpering in the bathroom?"

Santana's jaw dropped. She could not believe that Brittany had just talked about their accidental almost fuck session today. That was so off limits. How dare she bring it up. And in front of children.

A soft blushed settled over her cheeks and that only seemed to encourage Brittany.

She leaned across the table and Santana found herself reaching out to meet the blonde. When Brittany's breath tickled her ear Santana had to suppress the shiver that ran through her body.

"Don't think that I've forgotten about that little stunt you pulled with the whip cream. Don't think for one second that I won't get you back for that," she growled to Santana before taking the Latina's ear lobe between her teeth, giving it a slight tug. The Latina's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she barely managed to suppress the moan that begged to escape.

Brittany leaned back, satisfied with her work. She had Santana in the palm of her hand. Quickly finishing her dinner, it didn't go unnoticed by the blonde that Santana was a bit more tense than before and that her legs seemed to be squeezing the life out of each other.

Getting up from the table Brittany collected her dishes and put them in the sink rinsing them off and putting them in the dishwasher before Santana or worse Marie could say anything.

Walking over to her sister, Brittany held out her hand for the smaller girl to take. Emily looked sad but she took hold of her sister's hand and gave both Hugo and Santana a hug before they began to walk towards the door. Santana followed them all the way to Brittany's car.

As soon as Emily was in the front seat and strapped in Santana turned around to find a very angry Latina standing before her.

A sly smirk spread across her face as she simply walked past Santana, knowing that that would get a rise out of the shorter girl. Santana stared at Brittany opened mouthed as the blonde walked right past her and got into the car.

Brittany quickly pulled out of the driveway and headed towards their house letting off a slight chuckle as she saw Santana's expression in the rear view mirror.

"Britty, do you like Santana?" Emily asked, noticing how her older sister tensed up at her question. "I do, but she doesn't feel the same way…" There was so much that Brittany wanted to say but her pride wouldn't allow it. She wouldn't open up to anyone. Not even her kid sister,

Emily seemed to understand though and nodded. "I think you're wrong, Britty. I think Sanny likes you too." Brittany smiled down at Emily. "What do you know about that, munchkin?" She asked as they turned the corner.

A deep blush fell over the smaller girl's cheeks. "Do you like Hugo, Em?" Brittany asked with her usual grin in place. Emily's face burned, as she said, "No Boys are icky." Brittany was still chuckling as they pulled up to the house and walked inside. Of course their mother-Julia Pierce- was standing there when they walked in.

Brittany glanced at the clock and saw that it was already nine o'clock. Emily let off a sleepy yawn and Brittany walked the tired child up to her room. As she tucked Emily in she mentally prepared herself for the battle that was about to commence.

Walking down the stairs she saw that her mother had an empty bottle of wine with her. Fighting back a groan Brittany picked the bottle up and began to walk into the kitchen. Her mother's voice made her stop.

"You must think you're some pretty tough shit, walking around here like you own the place. Brittany fought the urge to give her some smart remark and continued on to the kitchen. She could hear her mother's footsteps following after her. She let off a sigh and turned around to face her mother's wrath.

She felt a hand go to her throat choking the life from her.

"You don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you," her mother hissed dangerously. Brittany's eyes bugged out of her head as she tried to breathe. The wine bottle hit the ground where it shattered. If Brittany wanted to she could have escaped her mother's grasp. She was taller and stronger than the woman but she didn't dare. She knew what would happen if she tried to outmatch her mother.

She snarled in disgust and threw Brittany to the ground. "Clean this mess up you little slut," she growled before spitting at her daughter and walking out the room.

Brittany felt the glass cutting into her body but she couldn't care less. She was too busy fighting the stinging in her eyes. She would not cry. Not over this. She had gotten off easy today.

After she managed to get her breathing under control, Brittany went to the sink and began to wash the glass from her palms and pulled a few bits out of her calf muscle.

Once she was all cleaned up she got the broom and swept up the rest of the glass, before going up to her room and laying down on her bed. In her sleep the tears slid down her face.

* * *

"Britty, wake up! You gotta take me to school!" Emily's voice woke her up the next morning.

Shit! She overslept. Grabbing her phone she saw that she had five new messages from Santana. She was going to get it when she got to school. Racing into the bathroom, she took one of the world's shortest showers before putting her clothes on and racing downstairs to find Emily finishing up her breakfast.

Grabbing the smaller girl's hand she raced out the door and probably broke the speed limit getting Emily to preschool. As soon as she walked out she finally checked her messages.

**Santana:** _Are you coming to get me?_

**Santana:** _Are you coming to get me?_

**Santana****:**_ Hurry up!_

**Santana:**_ Are you fucking coming or what?_

**Santana:**_ You know what! Fuck it I'll walk!_

Brittany couldn't help but smile at how easily the Latina got angry.

Hopping into her car she sped down the street toward McKinley. She was about to head in through the front door when she heard Mr. Shuster's voice calling out to her. "Don't forget about football practice, Brittany, and I'll see you in Glee club later."

She gritted her teeth at the reminder and stormed over to the football field.

Coach Bieste's whistle could be heard all the way from the parking lot. She walked up to the large woman and cleared her throat. The coach turned her eyes to Brittany and a smirk appeared on her face.

"Alright, Pierce, let's get you suited up with pads and have you out there on the field."

They walked into the boy's locker room and were immediately met with loud protest.

"Whoa, Coach, she can't be in here! She's a girl!" David said, covering up his flabby chest.

"Yeah, she's the one that beat up, Noah," Finn added sending Brittany a threatening glare. The blonde easily returned it making the taller boy turn away.

"Can it, Finnocence. And Karosky, you shouldn't really worry about me being in here. I think you should be more worried if Lady Hummel came in here. Don't you have a thing for him?" David made a move to attack the blonde but Mike and Finn held him back.

Brittany laughed enjoying taunting the bigger man.

"Enough," Coach Bieste growled, "Now whether you like it or not, Pierce, here is joining the team on Figgins orders! Since she's joining the team I expect all of you to accommodate her." There were a few 'Yes, sir's thrown here and there before the coach turned back to Brittany.

"Now, let's get you suited up with some pads."

* * *

Standing out on the field Brittany felt the sweat trickling down her neck as she stood in the sun. She had done all of the running that the other guys did and wasn't even sweating as bad as most of them and she had shown Coach Bieste how well she could throw the ball. Impressing most of her soon to be teammates. She had even caught the ball while Karosky and Azimio were trying desperately to tackle her.

She took her helmet off and accepted the bottle of water that Mike offered her. Out of everyone on the team, he seemed to be the only one that didn't have a grudge against her. She thanked him before taking a long drink from the bottle and pouring the rest over her head.

From across the field they could see Coach Bieste approaching and Mike quickly said goodbye to the blonde.

"You ever play football before?" She demanded with her hands on her hips. Brittany shook her head. "The only sport I've ever done is boxing and that didn't last long. They said that I was too violent." The bigger woman chuckled. "Well, I can't make you a wide receiver, even though you can catch and weave pretty well, I don't think that you getting sacked would be in our best interest so how about I boost you up to first string as our new quarterback."

There was a gasp from the group of players that had gathered around them.

"What?" Finn snarled in disgust. "You're going to make her quarterback? That's my job!" Coach Bieste turned to him with a snarl in place. "Well, not anymore! This girl can through better than you on her worse day! You're second string or you're off the team!"

Brittany tried to keep the grin off her face. Finn looked like he was about to cry as he walked away with most of the team following him. Coach Bieste turned back to Brittany and gave her a wink. "Go get changed and make sure that you're here every morning on time." She said, dismissing Brittany.

She went to the girl's locker room and slipped out of her football gear. She went into one of the stalls to take her shower. The warm water helped to loosen her muscles. The door opened in the locker room and she could hear the sound of the Cheerio's coming in from practice. Brittany couldn't really care less about who found her in the locker room. They probably had already seen her football gear still lying on the bench. She continued with her shower before toweling off and walking out with one two covering her body and another going through her hair.

There were gasp from all the girl's that were half undressed as Brittany stepped in. "What the fuck are you doing in here!" Some of them screamed, trying desperately to put their clothes back on.

Brittany rolled her eyes. "It's not as if I haven't seen most of you naked at one point or another. All of you were begging me not to stop," Brittany said as she walked over to her new locker. She managed to get hers right next to Santana's who seemed to be the only one that was not reacting to having the blonde in their mist.

The girl's glared at Brittany and the blonde glared right back giving a wave of her hand to indicate for them to continue changing. They all glared at the cocky blonde.

Chuckling Brittany simply went back to her locker looking through her clothes and finding her beautiful leather jacket. She dropped her towel; unashamed of her amazingly toned body. She pulled on a pair of boxers since she refused to wear anything else. Next she pulled on her black jeans. They fit her perfectly showing off her amazing ass as well.

It took all of her will power not glance over at the changing Latina beside her. Instead she glanced over her shoulder at some of the other girls and noticed that they were all staring at her. Some of them with distrust and even anger but most of them were full of lust.

Another chuckle and Brittany turned back around to find a pair of mocha eyes staring at her. Santana quickly looked away but Brittany could see the blush creeping onto the Latina's face.

All of the other girl's went into a stall to shower leaving Santana and Brittany alone.

As soon as they walked out Brittany turned to Santana and pulled the shorter girl against her bare chest. She breathed in the Latina's scent and let off a soft moan. Santana found herself leaning into the touch and wrapping her arms around Brittany's neck as Brittany's arms wound around her waist.

"Dear god, I've wanted to touch you since the first second you walked in here," Brittany murmured. Santana sighed contently. It felt so amazing to be in Brittany's arms. She momentarily forgot about the blonde annoying her the day before or that she didn't come pick Santana up this morning. She only thought about being in Brittany's arms and how perfectly they fit together.

She felt Brittany place a soft kiss to her shoulder and memories of the other day spread through her mind. Hot arousal coursed through her body and she tried to pull away from the blonde but Brittany held onto her, not ready to lost contact with the Latina.

"Britt, I gotta put the rest of my clothes on. And what if someone sees us?" Santana asked, pushing a little harder on the blonde. Brittany pulled back so that she could look down at the shorter girl, still pushing on her shoulders. What? She was still shirtless.

"I thought you wanted everyone to know about us," the blonde muttered. Santana's eyebrows rose. "What did you say?" She asked, fear shooting through her.

Brittany realized what she said and her arms immediately dropped away from Santana's waist and she took a step back. A blush settled over Santana as she got a better view of Brittany's chest and she had to force her eyes upward.

"You called me Britt," the taller girl grumbled, her face burning red as she realized her mistake. Santana's own face began to heat up as well.

"Do you not want me to call you that?" She asked, dreading that the answer would be no.

Brittany shook her head. "No, it's fine. Actually, I like when you call me that," she said. A sly smile spread across Santana's face as she stepped forward, wrapping her arms back around Brittany's shoulders, she whispered, "Britt-Britt." Between the nickname and the Latina's hot breath on her ear, Brittany could barely stand.

Santana pulled back and just as Brittany leaned in they could hear the sound of voices approaching. They jumped apart just as the first group of girls walked in. All of them oggoled Brittany's bare chest until the blonde put her bra and T-Shirt back on.

"I'll see you in class," she whispered, before grabbing her jacket and heading out of the locker room.

* * *

The day passed by in a blur and in third period they got to watch a movie about meerkats way of life, or something like that. Brittany wasn't paying attention. She was too busy focusing on Santana's skirt covered ass.

Her thoughts went back to her slip up in the locker room. The thought of why Santana was even talking to Brittany in the first place made the blonde wince and her insides twisted angrily. If the Latina wasn't so damn interested in her fucking reputation she wouldn't have given Brittany the time of day.

With that thought Brittany's eyes moved away from Santana's backside and she played Angry Birds for the rest of class.

Brittany quickly handed her note to Ms. Crowder excusing her from dentition for the rest of the week and walked towards the choir room. Several people were already there. Among them were Mercedes Jones, Tina and Mike Chang- no relation-, Artie Abrams, Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry, and Finn Hudson.

At the sight of the tall blonde walking into the classroom, the room grew very quiet. There were even more gasps as two more unexpected people walked in.

"Okay, guys I'd like you all to welcome our two new members," Mr. Shue said as he came in, but stopped as he saw the third person. "Uhm, Santana, are you lost?" He asked. Brittany turned around at the Latina's name and found said girl and Puck standing behind her.

A smile spread across her face as she noted his jaw and she would have bet money that he had his ribs taped up.

Santana's voice shook her from her daze. "No, I'm not lost. I'm here to join Glee club."

_**"OH, HELL TO THE NO, MR. SHUE! THIS IS SOME BULLSH-"**_

"We have no choice, Mercedes. The rule of Glee club is that anyone who auditions gets in," Mr. Shue said cutting the enraged girl off.

Brittany's interest peaked at this. "Wait we have to audition?" She demanded. Mr. Shue nodded. "You don't have to today, but before the end of the week I expect you to have a song ready to perform for us," he said.

They all nodded in understanding before taking their seats. Santana sat in one of the middle back row chairs, expecting Brittany to take the seat next to her she was disappointed when the blonde took a seat in the far corner of the room away from both Santana and Puck, she crossed her arms and tuned out whatever Mr. Shue was saying.

When the last bell rang she was the first one out the door and racing for the parking lot.

A hand reached out and grabbed the back of her jacket throwing her to the ground. She quickly rolled over and found herself facing almost the entire football team glaring down at her. The only one that didn't seem to be there was Mike.

Smirking Brittany looked at all of the fuming men until one in particular came forward. Puck glared down at her and she smiled up at him sweetly. It was moments like this that really made her happy that she could still kick Puck's ass.

"Gentlemen, what do I owe the privilege of your company?" She asked in her usual taunting voice. Finn kicked out at her ribs making Brittany cry out in pain.

"Shut up, you little whore. You took my spot on the football team and you messed up Puck's face. We should kill you," he snarled. Brittany managed to chuckle at his remark, but another kick to the ribs silenced her from making any comments she was going to make.

Puck put a hand on his friends shoulder as Finn brought his leg back to kick Brittany again. He indicated for Brittany to get up. With a bit of difficulty she managed to stand and look at her supposed teammates.

She spit on the ground. "Oh, Finn, what would your dear hobbit say if she saw you fighting a girl. I mean she must know that you're too much of a pussy to fight a guy. Still…" Not even Puck could hold Finn back as he charged forward and punched Brittany square in the jaw. The blonde fell to the ground and than the others pounced, pounding on every piece of flesh they could get at.

She could feel herself breaking. It hurt and she cried out. It felt like they were beating the life right out of her and just when she was about to let go it stopped. Instead she felt someone lifting her up and slowly walking to the car with her arm wrapped around their shoulder.

She knew only by the perfume coming off of the mysterious figure next to her that it was Santana.

The Latina put the barely conscious blonde in the passenger's side and walked over to the driver's side, hopping in she drove them to her house. She once again helped Brittany to stand and walked the blonde into the house, laying her down on the couch.

Brittany could feel her eyelids getting heavier and their couch was so comfortable that she was out in a matter of seconds.

She awoke to the sound of someone shuffling around the room. Her eyes immediately shot open. Santana froze as she saw Brittany's brilliant blue eyes looking at her.

"Hey. How are you doing," she asked coming up to sit beside the blonde. Brittany shrank away from Santana, making the Latina's brow furrow and her heart hurt.

"What's wrong, Brittany? Does it hurt," Santana asked. Brittany's eyes turned cold and she got up, moving away from the Latina. "I'm fine. I should probably head home. Emily must be worried sick wondering where I am," she said about to head towards the door.

Santana's hand on her wrist made her stop, but the blonde only jerked her wrist away leaving a very hurt Latina. "Actually, your sister's upstairs. Apparently, she comes over here everyday after preschool now."

Brittany's brow furrowed and she began to walk towards the kitchen, Santana quickly following. "She's already asleep. I tucked her in two hours ago," she said, making Brittany look at the clock on the stove. It read 11:30. Letting off a groan Brittany rubbed the sleep from her eyes and found that her wrist was wrapped in a bandage. She winced as her other hand came forward to prod the wounded hand.

"Don't do that, Britt," Santana said trying to catch hold of Brittany's fingers. The blonde immediately backed away from the Latina, her eyes flashing dangerously. "Don't tell me what to do!" She growled. Santana stared at the taller girl, opened mouthed. Brittany had never said anything this harshly to her before.

Brittany snarled and attempted to unwrap her wrist again, but whimpered as soon as her fingers made contact with her injury.

"Britt, please, don't," Santana, whimpered again, this time staying where she was. "Stop telling me what to do!" Brittany yelled, shoving past the Latina and walking back into the living room, just anything to escape the Latina's piercing mocha eyes.

Santana was angry now and she followed Brittany with a vengeance.

"What the hell is your problem, Pierce," she demanded. Brittany whipped around so fast that Santana fell back on her butt.

"You're my problem! I want to love you, Santana, but you only want to use me for your own selfish gain! Why do you do that to me! I love you and all you care about is your stupid reputation! I know! I can see it in your face! You only want to use me so that you can become more popular! I get it! So, I'm going to go! You don't have to worry about me anymore! I'll come back tomorrow for Emily!"

Without another word, Brittany stormed out of the house leaving a still stunned Santana behind.

Sometime later, Marie came out and found her daughter sitting on the floor sobbing quietly. She didn't ask any questions just hugged the crying teenager close to her and let Santana let go.

* * *

**So there you go you guys. Let me know what you think I need some ideas SO REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long. I was finding inspiration. I hope you like this chapter and don't forget to REVIEW!**

* * *

The next day Brittany didn't have to go to Santana's house Marie texted her saying that she would take Emily to their house and to preschool. Brittany had spent the night at Quinn's apartment. Quinn was probably the only person that knew all of Brittany's secrets and so she didn't ask any question when a distraught Brittany appeared on her doorstep at one in the morning.

They drove to school together taking Quinn's car. Brittany still had to arrive early for football practice. The pink haired girl still found this to be very amusing. They pulled up in Quinn's usual parking spot and Brittany went to the girl's locker room. Luckily she was early enough that she avoided all of the cheerleaders, especially one in particular.

Coming out onto the field Brittany ignored everyone except for Coach Bieste.

"Dear Lord, girl, what happened to your hand?" She yelled at the sight of Brittany's bandaged wrist. Brittany's eyes danced over to her fellow teammates for a split second before she said, "Happened in a bar fight." The Coach didn't question the fact that Brittany was in a bar simply nodded and told her that she was out until that hand healed up.

Nodding Brittany took a seat and did her best to not look over at the other side of the football field where the cheerleaders were practicing.

Temptation was too great for Brittany and she found herself locking eyes with a certain Latina. Santana looked away as soon as Brittany's cold piercing blue eyes met hers. She drove herself to school that day. Her mom had taken care of both Hugo and Emily. It seemed that over night Santana had become this empty shell. She wouldn't eat, she hadn't gotten any sleep that night and her mind was muddled. She could barely focus on cheerleading. Coach Sue had already yelled at her twice for not doing the move correctly.

She only snapped out of her haze as she saw the football players walking into the school, a certain blonde girl walking behind the rest of the group with her head down. It broke Santana's heart to see Brittany but to know that she couldn't talk to her.

Coach Sue dismissed them and Santana practically sprinted for the locker room. She knew that she wouldn't talk to Brittany, but she at least wanted to see her. When she got into the locker room she was disappointed to find that Brittany's things were already in her locker and the blonde was nowhere to be found.

She would just have to wait until third period before she got to see Brittany again. He was excited and scared at the same time. Sure she wanted to see Brittany again, just because every time she saw said girl her heart would try to jump out of her chest. She was scared because, well last night. That and her feelings for the blonde. The feelings she tried and failed to hide. Could she really love Brittany? Of course she could, but she wasn't going to admit that to anyone. How could she when she was head cheerleader? They were in high school for Pete sake! She wasn't supposed to fall in love, but she was and with Brittany S. Pierce no less. She was one of the biggest players in the whole school.

Once she was finished changing Santana walked through the halls of McKinley High with the world's best ponytail in place. She walked over to her locker to get the books she was going to need for the day the sight that met her made her jaw drop.

The one person that she wanted to see most was leaning against the lockers next to her own talking to some other girl. Santana's blood began to boil and her hands curled up into fist as she glared at the two's continuous flittering. Of course Brittany would go back to her old ways as soon as she was done trying to get Santana to be hers.

Squaring her shoulders Santana kept her head up high and began walking towards her locker. She wasn't going to let Brittany run her off. She opened the door and began to pull out the books she would need for that day.

A body appeared at her side and she didn't bother to turn. Whoever it was she wasn't interested. She did notice that Brittany stiffened. Though she totally wasn't paying attention to anything the blonde did. She just couldn't help but see the blonde's eyes grow cold and angry at the same time as the person leaned in closer to Santana.

"How's it going, Lopez," Puck's voice asked her. Santana turned and saw the Mohawked kid looking at her with lust filled eyes. She couldn't help but notice that he didn't say her name the same way that Brittany did. When Brittany said it, it was sexy and made Santana's knees turn to jelly. The way he said her name was gruff and rough. It was as if he trampled over it. It might have had something to do with his broken jaw but she wasn't giving him any breaks.

"What do you want, Noah?" She asked, closing her locker and turning to face the boy. "Jeez, Lopez, what I do wrong?" He asked, holding up his hands in mock surrender. She glared at him as if he didn't already know. "We broke up just to go out with Lauren and from what I heard she dumped your ass pretty hard," Santana growled. She didn't bother to add the thoughts raging through her mind.

**_YOU BEAT MY ALMOST GIRLFRIEND TO A PULP YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!_**

He simply shrugged at her explanation. "The Pucksaures wanted someone a little bigger. You can't fault me for that, sweetheart." She gave him the famous Lopez death stare. He was so use to it that he didn't even flinch.

"So, I was thinking that since you're single and I'm single that we should get together." Santana did her best not to gag at his suggestion. "What makes you think that I want to get back together with you?" She snarled, hugging her books to her chest as if that would give her some form of protection. "Well, I heard that your rep was going down and we would make an amazing power couple," he purred leaning in to whisper in Santana's ear.

She immediately stiffened when an armed wrapped around her shoulders.

"Is this tool bothering you, babe," Brittany's voice only made her stiffen all the more. Brittany stood besides her glaring at Puck who was glaring back just as fiercely. Although Santana was glad that Brittany was talking to her again, she could hear the strain in Brittany's voice. The Latina looked up at Brittany more so to confirm what her body was telling her. "No, I'm fine. Puck was just leaving. Weren't you, Noah," she said making a point to look at the boy.

He glared at her and squared his shoulders. "Actually, I wasn't going to leave. Since when are you and Pierce together?" He demanded. "According to Jew Fro's post the two off you broke up." Santana's heart twisted while her brow furrowed. That was funny 'cause she and Brittany never confirmed that they were dating in the first place.

"How exactly would he know that we broke up?" Brittany demanded, giving Puck one of her worst glares. He pulled his phone out and quickly pulled up Jacob's blog page. Both girls leaned in and read the page.

**_Today new power couple Santana and Brittany was seen pulling up in different cars. The two have yet to acknowledge one another's present, but day's prior could be seen spending every second of the day together. Is this the end of Brittana? What happened to cause them to split up? Will we get any answers from these two Badass Bitches?_**

Before the post was two pictures. One of Santana getting out of her car and one of Brittany pulling up with Quinn.

Santana had been so lost in the post that she hadn't noticed that Brittany had moved behind her and was now holding her waist with her head buried in Santana's taking in the shorter girls shampoo.

"Look, baby, they're calling us Brittana now," she said giving Santana's head an affectionate kiss that sent shivers through the Latina's body. She looked away from the phone and saw that Puck was still glaring at them, mostly at Brittany. He turned to Santana though when he spoke.

"So, you two didn't break up?" He demanded, his voice full of distain.

Santana shrugged. "I guess not. You weren't planning on breaking up with me were you, babe?" She asked trying to get a good look at the blonde behind her, but Brittany's eyes were locked with Puck.

"Of course not."

Puck's eyes narrowed.

"Not planning on sicking your football buddies on me for that are you, Puckerman," Brittany growled. A smirk settled over his face. He simply turned and walked away.

As soon as Santana was sure that he couldn't hear them she turned to Brittany.

"Why'd you do it?" She demanded. Santana couldn't help that her defense mechanism was to be a total bitch.

Brittany glared down at Santana. "A simple thank you is too much for you isn't it?" She snarled her hands balled up into fists. Santana knew that she was pushing the blonde's patience but she couldn't stop herself. "I thought you wanted nothing to do with me. Isn't that what you said last night?"

Why was she acting this was? Didn't she want to get Brittany back? God! Why did she have to be such a bitch?

"Does it really matter about I said last night? I still did what you wanted but you're too much of a bitch to give me a simple thank you," Brittany growled. For some reason Brittany calling her a bitch hurt her a lot more than anyone else saying it. She looked up at the angry blonde and couldn't stop the hurt from shinning in her eyes. Brittany seemed to realize her mistake immediately.

Running her fingers through her hair she sighed. After a few seconds of awkward silence she spoke again.

"I guess I should walk you to class."

Of course it was too much for Brittany to apologize for anything she did. She was never sorry. Well she was she just wouldn't admit it. She felt horrible for making Santana said. Even though the Latina was too proud to admit that Brittany's words had hurt her, the blonde could see it in her eyes.

She bowed deeply trying to get the girl to laugh, she only received a sad smile, before Brittany extended her arm out to Santana and the Latina took it.

They couldn't help but notice the stairs that the other students were giving them. Santana wasn't enjoying it the way she should. She felt empty. Well not completely empty. Brittany was talking to her and she did have her arm around the blonde's but it just felt wrong. She knew that Brittany didn't want this and for some reason that made her not want it.

At the door to her first period class Brittany said goodbye giving Santana's head a gentle that made her heart flutter and her stomach drop. Why couldn't she tell Brittany how she really felt? She was right there. It would be so easy to just tell her how she felt. So easy yet so complicated.

When she was sure Santana was safely in her classroom Brittany turned around and walked out to the bleachers. Since she couldn't see Quinn before or after school she decided to make time for her instead of going to her first period class.

She found the pink haired girl sitting on their couch smoking a joint. When she held it out to Brittany the blonde shook her head.

"I'm on the football team now. Remember? I can't smoke anymore." Quinn looked at her like she was crazy. "Than why the hell are you over here?" She asked too high to realize what she was saying. "Fine! I can leave! I just thought that you would like to spend some time with me since I haven't really seen you since that fight with Puck," Brittany said turning to leave.

Quinn's chuckle made her turn. "Come over here and tell Aunty Quinn about what got you so riled up yesterday," she said with her arms spread indicating for Brittany to take a seat next to her.

With a sigh Brittany plopped down beside her best friend and ran her fingers through her hair.

When Brittany didn't immediately tell her what was wrong she decided to prompt the girl further. "So, what did happen?" She asked in a serious voice. Brittany looked down at the ground and she launched into her tale of everything that had happened, at the football practice all the way up to her coming over to Quinn's house.

The best thing about Quinn was that she was an amazing listener. She didn't interrupt, only listened until Brittany had said her fill and than she looked thoughtful.

"Do you really love her?" Quinn finally asked.

Brittany didn't lift her eyes from the ground. "Yes," she said quietly. Quinn raised an eyebrow. Sure Brittany had been with a lot of girls but she had never been in love. Or if she had she had never admitted it to Quinn.

"Than why are you still sitting here talking to me?" The shorter girl demanded. If she were being honest she found the whole situation a bit dramatic. Brittany looked over at her friend just to make sure that Quinn wasn't making fun of her. When she saw that the pink haired girls eyes only held determination and interest she dropped her gaze back to the ground.

"It's complicated, Q," she grumbled, kicking up some dirt. Quinn stared at her  
It's not complicated! You and Santana are just being stupid! You shouldn't worry about what anyone else is going to think or how she actually feels about you! You're Brittany Fucking Pierce! You do what you want when you want! Even if she doesn't feel the same way about you, by the time you finish wooing her, she'll be so into you that it'll make me sick."

Brittany shrugged. She heard what Quinn was saying and it all sounded great but she wasn't so sure that her pep talk would happen.

Seeing that her speech wasn't working, Quinn went for a different approach. Putting her hand on Brittany's shoulder she sighed and tried again.

"Look, B, I know Santana. I spent a good part of my life as her teammate and captain. She doesn't know what she's got even if it's staring her straight in the face and if she does realize it sometimes she doesn't take advantage of it because she scared of what will happen if she does. If you really want to be with her than you have to be there through the good the bad and the just plain ugly."

Brittany looked over at the shorter girl and smiled. "Well, look at you getting all deep and shit. You know you should really write a book. Maybe than you could get in Berry's pants."

Quinn punched in the arm none too gently. "Shut up! I'm working on it!" She snarled. Brittany could see her friend's expression and she threw an arm around the pink haired girls shoulders. "Hey, if you really want to make some progress, come with me to Glee club today."

The shorter girl looked at Brittany as if she lost her ever-loving mind. "Why would I join Glee club? That's like social suicide!" Brittany chuckled. "Well, you know the hobbit's in it so if you really want to make some ground work you might want to consider joining," she said as she got up from the couch.

"Where are you going?" Quinn demanded. Brittany threw a ruthful smile to the pink haired girl heading for the parking lit.

Santana stepped out of her first period class and was met with a pair of lips. If they didn't feel so familiar she would have immediately pulled back. As it were she simply melted into the kiss. Throwing her arms around a pale neck. She nipped at a bottom lip before it disappeared and she was left searching for more.

Slowly she opened her eyes and found Brittany standing there smirking down at her.

"Careful now, baby, you wouldn't want to ruin the flowers," Brittany said as she pulled out a bouquet of white roses. They looked amazing and incredibly expensive. Santana gasped in surprise as she took the flowers. People were beginning to stare and a deep blush settled over her cheeks.

Brittany reached into her pocket and handed Santana a small piece of paper with gold writing on it. The Latina stared at it confused until the writing became clear.

_Dinner with me at 7 PM._

She looked up at Brittany expecting to see a joking smile on the taller girls face. All she saw was hope.

Nodding she found herself swept into a pair of toned arms and a pair of soft pink lips pressed against her own. Once again she melted into Brittany's embrace. It felt amazing to be in the taller girl's arms. It felt perfect and she would have stayed there all day in her arms. She didn't even want to go to her next class.

Brittany was the one that pulled back and she extended her arm out to Santana and the Latina was quick to take it as they walked to her second period class. She leaned her head against Brittany's shoulder.

She wasn't sure about the sudden change in the blonde's mood, but she decided to go along with it. She took in Brittany's smell and realized there was something off about it.

"Have you been smoking?" She asked. Brittany looked down at her. "No, I went and talked to Quinn earlier. She's actually one of the reasons that I'm here right now," Brittany replied with her usual ruthful smile in place. Santana didn't know how she felt about Brittany talking to Quinn. It was true that the blonde was beautiful even with her new Skank look.

Brittany's chuckle knocked her from her musing. "I see that look in your eyes, Lopez. Don't worry, Q, and I are just friends. I don't think about her like that." Santana's hold on Brittany's arm only tightened and she snuggled in closer to the taller girl.

The blonde chuckled again. "Possessive much?" She muttered as they reached Santana's second period classroom. The Latina's only response was to cling tighter to Brittany's arm.

"Baby, you gotta go to class. I'll see you next period and than we got Glee club. It's not like you'll never see me again," Brittany said, secretly loving the way that Santana was clinging to her. Santana buried her head in Brittany's side, trying to make the moment last. Brittany kissed the top of Santana's head and managed to get her arm out of the Latina's death grip.

Santana made one last effort to keep Brittany with her. She put on her best puppy dog expression. Brittany was shocked. She had never seen this side of Santana. Usually the Latina was strong and demanding. Now she looked like she would cry if Brittany told her no. It made Brittany want to do anything that Santana asked her to, no matter the consequences.

Taking Santana's face in her hands, Brittany leaned in until their noses were touching. She looked deep into a pair of sad mocha eyes.

"Do you want to come hang with Big Bad Brittany?" She whispered. Santana's eyes filled with hope and she stared at Brittany for a few seconds before nodding. Taking hold of Santana's hand and led her towards the exit. Some of the people were giving them strange looks but neither of them paid the other students any attention.

They were all the way in the parking lot almost to Santana's car when they heard a loud booming voice that could only belong to Coach Sylvester.

"Sandbags! Where do you think you're going with that delinquent?" They both turned and saw said coach standing next to an equally upset Coach Bieste.

"What do you think you're doing, Pierce?" She demanded seeing her new quarterback in the parking lot. Both girls stood frozen staring at their respective coaches. Santana's gaze dropped down to their still linked hands. She quickly slipped hers from Brittany's and didn't miss the hurt look that crossed said blonde's face, no matter how much she tried to hide it.

Santana began the walk of shame towards Coach Sylvester. "We weren't doing anything, Coach," she muttered in a small voice. "It sure didn't look like nothing. It looked like the two of you were going to ditch," Coach Bieste interjected.

"Why do you care?" Brittany snarled making Santana jump. She hadn't realized that Brittany had come up beside her.

"You better watch yourself, Princess, or I'll have you expelled," Coach Sylvester snarled back. Santana would have cowered if her coach used that voice on her, but Brittany's eyes only flashed with anger.

She took one step closer to Coach Sylvester. Even though Brittany was tall Coach Sylvester still had a few inches on her.

"Try me," she growled. Coach Bieste stepped in before her coworker could act on Brittany's words. "Stop, Pierce, this isn't helping," she said taking hold of the blonde's arm.

Brittany immediately jerked away from the contact. "Helping? Since when have any of you cared about helping me? None of you care about me!" She yelled before racing towards the football field. She prayed that Quinn would be there. She was sorely disappointed when she found their usual couch empty. The nerd must have actually shown up for her classes today.

She threw her bag across the small space and plopped down on the empty couch. Her head immediately fell into her hands. Memories of the night she had come home from Santana's house flashing in her head. Why had her mother done that to her? What had she done to deserve that sort of treatment?

She knew what the answer was. Her mother was drunk and she couldn't give two shits about who she hurt when she was. Her excuse would be just that. 'I was drunk. You know I would never hurt you if I were sober.' That's why she used booze as an excuse to take out her frustration on Brittany. She was just glad that her father wasn't there. She couldn't take her father constantly asking for money or worse hurting Emily.

That was the only reason Brittany stayed and took her mother's abuse. So that Emily didn't have to take any of it. She would willingly take every punch her mother threw at her without defending herself if it meant that her mother wouldn't find a new target to take her frustration out on.

Brittany didn't realize she was crying until a soft sob escaped her. She heard footsteps approaching and she quickly cleaned her face, turning away from the approaching figure she buried her head in the arm of the couch.

"Brittany, are you okay?" Santana's soft voice asked. Brittany didn't turn to acknowledge just kept her face pressed into the dirty couch arm. She felt the seat next to her dip and a hand touched her shoulder. She shrugged the hand away.

"Come on, baby, talk to me," Santana whispered and Brittany could hear the fear and worry in Santana's voice. It sounded like the Latina was close to tears. "So, you can call me that. Just not when your coach is in front of us," Brittany snarled. Santana was taken aback. She had never heard Brittany talk to her in this way. Not even when she had yelled at her last night.

This voice was so bitter. So angry. Santana didn't know what to do.

"You know what, Santana, forget I said anything," Brittany snarled, jumping up from her seat on the couch. As she moved Santana could see the tear streaks and the red skin. It was clear that Brittany had been crying. Even though it tugged at her heartstrings to know that Brittany could actually cry.

She stood as well not sure what she was going to do exactly. "Brittany…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you…" Santana began but Brittany turned around and glared at her. She didn't say anything only glared at Santana before turning away.

"You know what? No. No! Brittany, you're going to talk to me about this! Tell me now! Don't keep pushing me away!"

Brittany was surprised by Santana's determination. She wanted to tell Santana, but her pride and the walls she built up around herself over the years would not allow it. She simply gave the Latina a glance over her shoulder.

"If you won't tell me at least stay with me," Santana's voice was small. Even smaller than when Coach Sylvester yelled at her. It touched Brittany right in her heart hear Santana talk to her like that. She turned around ever so slowly and looked at the shorter girl.

Santana was hugging herself and her eyes were locked on the ground. It was one of the cutest things Brittany had ever seen.

Without thinking, Brittany moved closer to the Latina and pulled the brunette against her chest. The smell of Santana's shampoo filled her nose and she felt her heart soar at their close contact.

"Only if you want me," Brittany whispered. Santana's arms came around her neck and she buried her nose in Brittany's leather jacket.

The bell rang again and Brittany pulled back and looked down at Santana still clinging to her. "I guess we should head to class. I mean at least we have it together," Brittany said. Santana shrugged but allowed Brittany to lead her out from under the bleachers and towards the school.

* * *

They made it to Ms. Crowder's room and Santana took a seat right by Brittany, laying the flowers out on her desk for everyone to see. Brittany scooted their desks closer together before leaning over and wrapping an arm around the back of Santana's chair.

The class began but neither of them was listening. They were too busy sending knowing glances to each other to focus on anyone else in the classroom. Even though Ms. Crowder was sending them hateful glances. She wasn't too happy when she found out that both of them had managed to weasel out of her detention.

Santana's hand seemed to have a mind of it's own as it danced over to Brittany's leg. It began to dance there. Feather light touches all up and down the blonde's thigh. Brittany stiffened at the Latina's touch. She hadn't been expecting Santana to be so forward with her movements. Her fingers began to move closer and closer to Brittany's center making the girl's throat constrict with the unreleased moans.

A small smile spread across Santana's face as she realized the effect she was having on the school's biggest badass. Brittany's hands reached out and caught the edge of the table and her teeth dug into her bottom lip.

Leaning in Santana got right in Brittany's ear and whispered, "Are you turned on, baby?" A shiver went through Brittany at having Santana's hot breath touched her ear. Her knuckles turned white as she tightened her grip on her desk. This movement didn't go unnoticed by Santana and she smiled, before nipping at Brittany's ear.

"Ms. Lopez and Ms. Pierce, would you like to tell the class about what you two are talking about back there," Ms. Crowder snarled. Santana immediately sat back in her seat, but Brittany was quick to respond.

"We were debating which one of us was hotter. We are a power couple after all and I think the school would like to know that I'm lucky to have Santana as my girlfriend. I mean look at her…"

A deep blush fell over Santana's cheeks and a few of the boys in the classroom snickered. "Ms. Pierce, I don't believe that this is the time nor the place for that discussion. I suggest that you save that for a later time," she said turning back to the board with a sight hint of red on her cheeks.

* * *

The day passed by in a blur after third period. The only thing Brittany remembered about it was lunch. She saw with Santana instead of outside like she usually would have. She sat at the cheerleader's table. She also noticed that none of the football players were sitting there. Santana openly clung to Brittany's arm and some of the girls looked at them with big eyes.

There were many aw's from around the table as Santana fed Brittany a strawberry. From across the hall Brittany could see Puck and his merry band of followers glaring at them.

Brittany made a point of kissing Santana in front of everyone. Santana was a little surprised at how forward Brittany was being, but who could deny the blonde when she was kissing you?

When Brittany's tongue tried to venture into her mouth Santana pulled back. What? They were in public. When she pulled back she saw the want in Brittany's eyes and she cupped the blonde's face and touched noses with her. The cheerleaders aw'd again.

"Later, baby, I promise," Santana whispered just loud enough for Brittany to hear. A shiver went through Brittany and her hand went to Santana's waist, pulling the shorter girl against her side, she felt Brittany's hand go through her hair. They didn't kiss only stared at each other. Brittany tried to convey everything through her eyes. To get Santana to understand how she felt.

Someone cleared their throat and the couple broke away.

"Can I get a statement?" Jew Fro asked with the microphone pointed in their faces. Brittany stood and glared down at the shorter boy. Santana put a hand on Brittany's arm, but the blonde ignored her.

"Listen here, Jew Fro, if you don't back the fuck off of my girlfriend and I than I'm going to kick your ass all the way to hell!" She snarled. The boy looked like he wanted to cower but years of being yelled at made him stand strong. "I'm not afraid of you. Not since your popularity plummeted after you joining the Glee club."

Brittany and Santana both stiffened. "Word on the street is that you and your girlfriend have a slushie facial waiting on you." Santana looked up at Brittany and could see the fear that Brittany did a good job disguising as anger.

"You better move, Ben Israel, before I beat your ass," she snarled her voice no more than a whisper. "One more question. Where does Santana keep your balls?" He asked. Santana's jaw dropped and Brittany lost it. Grabbing the camera from the nerdy AV kid standing behind Jacob she threw it at the annoying reporter boy. It hit him square in the face and he fell to the ground clutching his broken nose.

Next thing Santana knew she was in Brittany's arms being kissed furiously. "Take a note of this, Jew Fro! I love my girlfriend and no matter what I'm not ashamed of loving her!"

* * *

**Alright I know I know. Quite the turn around for Brittany. Once again sorry for not updating soon. I'm having a hard time writing and I'm not exactly sure where I'm going to go with this story. Come on give me some ideas!**

**Should there be cheating? Should Brittany get even with Puck and the rest of her teammates? What other drama can I bring into this story? Help me out here. Otherwise I might stop writing. **

**Remember to REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay guys here's the next chapter. Took me a little longer than I hoped and it's not as long as I would have liked but I figured I'd better update since I got so many amazing reviews. Just so you guys I know I take everything you say to heart and I won't put any cheating in. This whole chapter is pretty much their date. **

**Remember to REVIEW guys and let me know what you think of this chapter.**

* * *

Santana sat in her room getting ready for her date with Brittany later. She had no idea what she was going to wear so she just chose a tight fitting green dress with black stripes through it and a small yellow jacket that didn't even come halfway down her back. Brittany would be here any second and she still wasn't done with her makeup.

"Sanny," Hugo's voice asked from the doorway. Santana turned and saw her younger brother standing there scuffing his shoes against the carpet. "Yeah, Hugo?" Santana asked.

He took a few more steps into her room. "Are you going out?" He asked in a small voice. Santana nodded. "Are you going out with that Puck kid?" She raised an eyebrow. The way he said Puck's name her curious.

"No. Why do you ask?" She asked. He took a few more steps into the room. "Well, I don't really like him. He's not nice and I think that you should go out with Emily's sister, 'cause she's really pretty like Emily and she really likes you, Sanny. Emily told me so."

She smiled at his words and indicated for him to come sit in her lap. He was quick to do so and she let him run the brush through her hair. "We're in luck. Brittany asked me out today and that's who I'm going out with." Hugo's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree and he hugged Santana fiercely. Just as he pulled back the doorbell rang and he sprang up from her lap to go answer it.

Their mother beat him to the punch though. She opened the door to find a nervous Brittany standing there with a bouquet of red roses. At the sight of Santana's mother standing before her, Brittany's face burned brilliantly.

"Uhm, is Santana here?" She asked, lowering the arm that she had stuck out. Marie looked at the tall blonde before her, sizing Brittany up. This was the girl that had made her baby cry, even if Santana hadn't told her that, Marie knew. "That all depends on if you've come here to make her cry again." Brittany looked taken aback by Marie's hostile attitude.

Marie almost felt bad for her. Almost. She could tell that Brittany really did care about Santana, but the image of her daughter crying her eyes out after Brittany had walked out the door was still burned into her mind.

"Hey," Santana's voice saved Brittany from Marie's piercing eyes.

Brittany looked up at the stairs and saw what the Latina was wearing and her jaw dropped. Realizing that she was gawking and with Santana's mother standing right next to her Brittany was quick to close her mouth.

"You look…wow," Brittany managed as Santana came down the steps. She blushed and nervously tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear.

"Thanks," she whispered, as they fell into an awkward silence. Remembering the flowers Brittany quickly stuck them out to Santana. "These are for you," she grumbled, suddenly embarrassed by the gesture of affection. Santana seemed to feel the same way, but she accepted the flowers and smelled deeply from them before her mother came forward and took them.

Santana took notice of what Brittany was wearing for once and suddenly felt over dressed. The blonde had on her usual black leather jacket with a white V-Neck and a pair of black fitted jeans. Even in her simple clothes, Santana had never seen anyone look sexier.

"Shall we go?" Brittany asked, extending her arm out to Santana who was quick to nod. They headed for the door, but not before Brittany ruffled Hugo's hair and he let off a soft giggle that surprised Santana. He didn't like for strangers to touch his hair at all.

They made it to Brittany's car and she was further surprised when Brittany opened the door for her and bowed deeply. With a shy giggle Santana got in and Brittany hurried over to the driver's side. Once they were both comfortable in their seats the blonde took off for Breadstix.

They pulled into the parking lot and again Brittany was quick to open the door for her. They stepped inside and Brittany told the hostess that she had a table reserved under the name Pierce.

When they got to their booth, they quickly ordered their drinks and sat back.

"I noticed that you weren't oggoling my mom today," Santana remarked with a satisfied smirk. Brittany shrugged. "Well, it was kind of hard to focus on her when you were in the room." A deep blush settled over Santana's cheeks and she tucked a stray hair behind her ear again.

"You know your mood swings are kind of giving me whiplash,' she whispered. Brittany's booming laughter filled up the air surrounding them. "You did no just quote Twilight," she said in between giggles. Santana's head went into her hands. "I'm such a loser," she muttered. Brittany laughed again at seeing the Latina's distress. It was cute at how embarrassed she got.

Reaching across the table Brittany touched the side of Santana's cheek. "Actually, I think it's really cute how you're one of those Twilight fan girls" Santana's blush only deepened. "I have to ask though. You're not just dating me for my abs are you?" Brittany asked playfully.

Santana rolled her eyes. "As if. What abs are you talking about?" She demanded. Brittany's jaw dropped. "Are you kidding me? Have you seen my stomach? It's ripped. You wanna see?" She asked, beginning to get up and pull her shirt up.

Panicking Santana's hand shot across the table to stop the blonde from lifting up her shirt and exposing herself. As her hand made contact with Brittany's shirt she was met with a hard surface on Brittany's stomach. The muscles on her stomach were so defined that the muscle was drawn tight.

She gasped involuntarily. Brittany's stomach was amazing and she would have liked to sit there all night and just touch her toned stomach. Brittany seemed to notice Santana's reaction and a smirk spread across her face. As Santana moved half her body came across the table so that her face was a few inches from Brittany's. The blonde decided to make that distance centimeters.

Realizing just how close they actually were Santana let off another small gasp. Brittany could feel Santana's breath on her upper lip and for some reason that made an ache appear between her legs.

Before the Latina could move away Brittany surged forward and caught her lips in a light kiss. There was no tongue, no moaning, just lips touching. It was enough to knock the air from Santana. When Brittany pulled back she was still leaning across the table with her eyes closed, enjoying the moment.

Brittany laughed and Santana's eyes shot open. She realized that she was still halfway across the table and quickly sat back. The waitress came over with their drinks and a deep blush settled over Santana's cheeks.

"Do you know what you want to eat?" The waitress asked, her body was completely facing Brittany and Santana could see the lust in her eyes. She recognized the girl from school. She was clearly below Brittany and Santana on the social ladder but she popular enough to catch Brittany's even if for a second.

Brittany on the other hand was oblivious to the waitress's leering. She looked down at the menu before deciding on a plate of ravioli. The waitress was smiling so much that Santana wondered if she even heard Brittany's request.

Indicating to the Latina to give the waitress her order, Santana didn't miss the way the girl turned to her with hostile eyes.

"What can I get you?" She asked. Santana had a hard time focusing on the menu when her blood was boiling.

She picked the first thing on the menu. "I'll have your plate of spaghetti," she said shoving her menu into the girl's awaiting hand. She nodded to Brittany still ignoring Santana and walked off with the Latina glaring at her the whole way.

Brittany chuckled and leaned back in her seat.

"You sure do get jealous easily," she remarked, throwing her arms behind her head. Santana turned her glare onto the blonde.

"I didn't even do anything and you're giving me a look that's like 'if you even think about it you'll be walking funny for the rest of the week.' Santana smirked glad that her point had been made. "Damn straight you will," she growled taking a sip from the water she ordered.

When she looked up again, she found Brittany staring at her intently.

"What?" She demanded. The blonde shrugged innocently. "You look beautiful," she whispered, taking a long drink from her soda. Santana blushed. She seemed to be doing that a lot, since talking to Brittany.

"You said that already," Santana muttered, taking a swig from her drink. Brittany shook her head. "No, the last time I complimented you I couldn't even find the words to describe the way you looked. I still don't think that beautiful justifies you, but it'll have to do until I can think of a better word."

Santana buried her face in her hands to hide the blush that was creeping onto her cheeks. Reaching out Brittany touched the girl's cheek feeling the heat there.

"You look really pretty when you blush," Brittany said. Okay that time she hadn't meant to say that. Santana's head didn't leave her hands until their food arrived. The waitress was once again being overly friendly with Brittany, making Santana give her the famous Lopez glare.

Brittany immediately dug into her food and they sat in silence for a while before Santana asked the question that was burning on her mind.

"So, what's up with your sudden need to woo me?"

Brittany looked up at her clearly confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you never tried to talk to me before. You would always give me these looks like you didn't care about me either way," Santana explained as she picked at her food, nervously.

Brittany's hand came across the table and touched Santana's. "I always liked you, Santana. Since the first day of preschool. I tried pushing my feelings away until we got to high school and by than I already had that reputation and I didn't want to hurt you."

"So, what made you change your mind?" Santana asked, secretly enjoying their contact. Brittany shrugged and took a firmer hold of Santana's hand. "I guess I finally realized that I had to give us a shot before I totally wrote off the fact that we would never work out."

Santana's other hand came up to Brittany's face. They felt a sudden pull bringing them closer and closer together. Just as their lips were about to meet Brittany's phone buzzed.

She sighed and pulled back.

"I'm sorry. It might be Quinn. She's got Emily with her," she explained as she fished her phone out of her pocket.

A smirk touched her lips and she turned the phone around for Santana to see. It was a picture of her and Brittany sitting at the table they sat at now. Both of them were smiling and laughing. It was an amazing picture and than she noticed the logo in the corner and her smile disappeared. Of course Jacob would already have the scoop on them before they even finished their meal.

**_Local badass Brittany S. Pierce and head cheerleader Santana Lopez were both seen at Breadstix late Friday night. The couple looked cozy in their small booth as Brittany made contact with Santana almost every three seconds. What do you think? Best power couple yet? Will they last? Will their popularity stay in tact now that they've joined the Glee club? How long can Santana keep this player nailed down? Will it end in blood and tears? Find out here._**

Santana snorted at the crappy ending to Jacob's post, but she couldn't help the nagging feeling in the back of her mind. What if Brittany did start to stray? What if she started going back to her old ways? She had just said that she knew that she wasn't exactly the best choice in a girlfriend what with her reputation for deflowering half the girls at McKinley High before Puckerman could even sniff them out. That was saying a lot.

Taking the phone back Brittany turned it off and tucked it back into her pocket before continuing with their meal. "So, what do you think of his blog?" Santana asked trying to make up some form of conversation. Brittany stared at the Latina over her fork.

"I think that he's a little rat who needs to mind his own business before I shave off that Afro growing on the top of his head," Brittany snarled viciously. Santana had to admit that seeing Brittany like this made her really hot and bothered. She found herself clamping her thighs together.

Brittany leaned in, not as far as before but enough to make her look intrigued.

"So, I gotta ask you. Are there any other crushes you have that I should know about?"

Santana blushed trying to work her head out of its naughty thoughts.

"No one. Expect maybe Heather Morris," Santana replied with her own smirk. Brittany raised an eyebrow and Santana was quick to explain, seeing the jealousy in Brittany's brilliant blue eyes.

"She's this backup dancer on Beyonce's tour. She's not super famous yet but I think she's hot."

Santana pulled out her phone and showed Brittany a picture of the blonde in question.

Brittany's eyebrow remained raised. "Is she hotter than me?" She asked.

"No one's hotter than you, baby," Santana whispered seductively.

"If it came down to me or her who would you choose?" Brittany asked not letting the subject go. Santana pretended to think about it before saying, "You. But can I have a free pass for her?" She begged.

Brittany shrugged. "As long as I get the same for Naya Rivera."

Santana felt her own pang of jealousy shoot through her. "Who's that?" She demanded and Brittany smirked.

"Down girl. Do you remember the little kid The Royal Family? Her name was Hilary. Hilary Winston," Brittany said.

Santana thought back to that show and nodded when she remembered the little girl.

"Well, she's all grown up now."

Santana still felt the jealousy bubbling inside her, but she decided to allow the pass. She had seen the new pictures of the girl who had played in The Royal Family. She hadn't realized that was Naya Rivera. She could understand why Brittany liked her. She and Santana shared a lot of the same features.

The rest of the night was spent in playful banter.

Brittany ordered them some ice cream to share and she decided to get revenge for what the Latina had done with the whipped cream.

She put a little bit on Santana's nose and quickly licked it off. Looking into each other's eyes, Brittany got lost in the depth of Santana's mocha eyes while Santana notice the way Brittany's eyes changed shades of blue. From vibrant and alive to deep and lustful.

She found herself squeezing her thighs even more tightly as hot arousal dripped down her legs. She was fighting the urge to just take Brittany right there in front of everyone.

A soft kiss and than Brittany pulled back to finish the rest of their desert before paying the waitress and leaving her a generous tip. Santana huffed at the fifty-dollar bill sitting on the ground. She didn't want Brittany to give the girl any ideas.

Brittany stood and extended her hand to Santana, which she accepted. They both walked out to the car with Santana leaning into Brittany contently.

The blonde was just unlocking the door when a voice behind them made her freeze.

"Where's my daughter you little slut?"

Brittany's shoulders were tensed and she stood there unmoving. Santana however turned around and found herself looking at a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes just like Brittany.

She almost looked like…

"Your mother?" Santana whispered, confused. She had never heard a parent speak to their child like that.

Brittany sighed and turned around to face the older woman.

"Emily is with someone who can actually take care of her. So, why don't you turn around and leave," Brittany growled positioning herself between her mother and Santana. The older woman's face pulled up in a snarl. "I will kill you where you stand you little bitch!" She snarled.

Santana's jaw dropped at hearing these words spoken before her. Brittany's hands were curled up into fist of rage as she glared at her mother. She wasn't about to show weakness in front of Santana.

"I'd like to see you try. You don't have Emily to dangle over my head now," Brittany growled. Santana saw the tension in Brittany's shoulders and placed a hand on the girl's arm trying to calm her down and get a look at the older woman before them. She had expected Brittany to calm down a little. Her touch and even her voice had always had that effect before but the blonde simply continued to glare at her mother.

Even though she didn't exactly know the woman very well Santana already felt a great amount of dislike go through her as she saw how Brittany reacted to seeing her mother. And the way she talked to Brittany. It made Santana grit her teeth in anger. She still had the feeling that this woman had hurt Brittany in some way, beyond her words and Santana wanted to get her girlfriend as far away from this woman as possible.

"Come on, baby, let's just go. You can come back to my place and we'll let Hugo and Emily have a play date," Santana whispered. Brittany's mother turned her gaze to Santana. The woman smirked.

"Well, you've certainly come up in the word. Managed to turn a Lopez into a lady lover. I didn't take any of them for being dykes. Don't worry though. She'll never love you. Not in that way. She's too much of a slut just like you, Brittany." Her words made a deep blush fall over Santana's face. She was about to take her hand off of Brittany and put some distance between them when the blonde disappeared.

Santana found her seconds later with the front of her mother's shirt in her fist as she glared down at the older woman. A terrible snarl was on her face and she looked ready to kill.

"Don't you ever talk about my girlfriend like that," she hissed. The older woman simply chuckled and spat down at her daughter. Brittany could smell the alcohol on her breath.

With a snarl of disgust Brittany threw her mother to the ground before storming back to the car and getting into the driver's seat. Santana was quick to follow her lead and got into the passengers seat. She barely had enough time to put her seat belt on before Brittany was zooming out of the parking lot.

They drove in silence, and kept going until Brittany pulled up in front of Santana's house. Instead of getting out Santana sat in her seat looking forward. Brittany didn't tell her to get out only held onto the steering wheel till her knuckles were burning white.

"Brittany…" She whispered, not exactly sure where she was going with her sentence.

"You should probably go," Brittany whispered. There was no anger in her voice when she spoke to Santana, but the Latina could still see the look in Brittany's eyes. Santana had to make a choice right than.

"No, Brittany. I'm not going to leave you. Please, talk to me," she whispered, reaching across the seat and taking the blonde's face into her hands she forced Brittany to look at her. She could see the tears welling up in her eyes and it broke Santana's heart. How could Brittany's mother be so cruel? Brittany was one of the best people in the world. Santana could see that clearly now.

She leaned over the gearshift and looked deep into Santana's eyes.

"Don't listen to a thing she says! Not a damn thing!" Santana snarled tears streaming down her face now. "She doesn't know what she's talking about. 'Cause I do. Brittany, I love you."

Brittany let a few tears slip past. "You do?" She whispered, barely comprehending what Santana had just said to her.

The Latina nodded fiercely. "Yes. Brittany, I've loved you for a while now. I'm not exactly sure when I started, but I know that I do. I love you more than I love to breathe."

That did it for the blonde. Surging forward she caught Santana's lips in a passionate kiss. They reacted instantly Brittany's tongue entered her mouth demanding dominance, which Santana gave to her. She felt Brittany's hand go to her hair, making sure that their faces stayed pressed together.

The heat was back. Santana could feel it pooling between her legs. She needed friction. She needed Brittany to fuck her.

She began to move so that she straddled the blonde, but Brittany quickly stopped her. Santana whimpered her disapproval at being stopped. Brittany chuckled and looked up into desperate dark eyes.

"I don't think that would be a good idea. I'm not going to have sex with you on the first date. Besides I'm sure your mother is watching us from the window," she whispered, before licking the outside of Santana's ear. A shudder ran through the Latina. She glanced over at the house and saw a curtain move back into place.

Growling in frustration. "Will you at least come in? We can call Quinn and have her bring Emily over. Hell Quinn can stay too! I don't give a fuck I just don't want you to leave yet." She rubbed her nose against the side of Brittany's face taking in her scent. Afraid that she would somehow forget it. Brittany kissed the top of Santana's head affectionately.

"I have to work tomorrow, but later on in the day I could take you out or we can spend the day watching movies whatever you want to do," Brittany said.

Realizing that Brittany wanted to get back to her sister, Santana took a firm hold of Brittany's leather jacket and yanked the blonde forward, crashing their lips together hard enough to bruise. She was the dominant one, making sure that Brittany understood that.

She got out of the car, leaving a stunned Brittany behind. She saw that the girl was still leaning forward with her eyes closed, looking for more. She giggled and blew Brittany a kiss before walking into the house.

Shaking herself out of her horny state of mind, Brittany managed to back her car out of the driveway without crashing it. She drove towards Quinn's apartment.

She pulled into the parking lot and practically danced up the stairs. If anyone else had seen her than she would have lost all creditability as a badass. Walking into the apartment she closed the door and slid down it. Emily's squeals met her ears and she found her running into the living room and away from a wild eyed Quinn pretending to be a lion.

At the sight of Brittany they both stopped whatever game they had been playing and tackled the taller girl in a gigantic bear hug. Or in Quinn's case a lion hug.

"How did your date go? Did Sanny like you, Britty? Are you guys going to get married?" Emily rambled off questions and Brittany knew that she was tired. Her younger sister would ramble when she was trying to stay awake and Brittany would have bet her baby that she had stayed awake just to hear about her date with Santana.

Quinn had a huge affectionate smile on her face as she looked down at Emily. Kneeling down next to the smaller girl Brittany gave her one of the biggest smiles ever. "It was amazing, Em. We ate dinner and she seemed to enjoy herself. Do you like my new girlfriend?" She asked.

When she said the word girlfriend she found Emily tackling her again. She hugged the girl roughly letting off more squeals of joy. "Oh, Britty, I'm so happy. Sanny's so pretty and she really likes you, Britty. I can't wait till you two get married. Can I be in the wedding Britty? Can I? Can I?" Emily asked, practically choking Brittany in the hug.

"Of course you can, kiddo," she said and Emily pulled back clapping her hands together as she danced around the room. Quinn and Brittany watched the younger girl with amused smiles.

They let her dance around before a huge yawn overtook the girl and Quinn offered to put her to bed. They disappeared in the spare room that Brittany let her sister have. A few seconds later Quinn came out and took a seat on the couch that Brittany slept on. She turned to Brittany waited expectedly. She had seen the look on the blonde's face no matter how much she tried to hide it from her kid sister.

"She was there," Brittany whispered. Quinn stiffened knowing exactly who 'she' was.

"She was yelling at me in front of Santana. Than she called Santana some names and I snapped. I almost beat the shit out of her in front of Santana. She looked so scared. I've never acted this way in front of Santana, but when she said that I snapped. I almost killed her right in front of Santana."

Quinn patted Brittany's arm, feeling the tension there. "Don't worry, B. She's a bitch and she's not going to hurt you guys anymore. You can stay here as long as you want."

Brittany looked over at Quinn and the pink haired girl wrapped her arms around Brittany's neck, hugging her affectionately.

"You better not let my girlfriend catch us like this," Brittany chuckled as Quinn pulled back. They laughed and Quinn slapped her knee affectionately.

"Go to sleep. We got work tomorrow," Quinn said before giving Brittany a quick kiss on the forehead. Brittany laid down and was instantly asleep.

* * *

**Okay what did you think? Was it good? Did you think it was cute? I'm going to write the next chapter about their weekend and possibly about when they get back to school. Some sweet revenge on Puck and his merry band from both Brittany and Santana.**

**Not sure what else but we'll cross that bridge when we get to it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay here's the new chapter. I think it turned out pretty well, but you should let me know what you think. I had some amazing feedback in the last chapter and I'm hoping for more. Oh, just as a side note I realized that they never did audition for Glee club so I had to do that**

* * *

"Get your ass up, Pierce! I'm not covering for you with Burt!" Quinn snarled throwing Brittany's jumper at her. Even half asleep Brittany caught the jumper without opening her eyes. Slowly she cracked her eyes opened and looked over at her friend already in her jumper.

She smirked and got up. "Come on! Emily's got a play date with Hugo while we work," Quinn continued as she looked in the mirror, trying to decide if she should wear her head up or not. She finally decided against it and sat down on the couch as Brittany went into the bathroom to take a shower and change. When the blonde came out with her jumper on and her hair in a ponytail Quinn grabbed her keys called out to Emily to come on and they left.

* * *

When they arrived at the Lopez house Quinn offered to take Emily up to the door, but one glare from Brittany had the pink haired girl laughing.

Taking Emily's hand she walked up to the door and knocked. She heard Santana's voice saying that she had it and the door swung open revealing the Latina. Brittany's jaw dropped.

Santana stood there in a pair of sweatpants and a baggy T-Shirt with her hair in a messy bun and a pair of reading glasses on.

"Oh my god, Brittany!" Santana said trying to hide behind the door. Brittany caught her wrist and pulled the Latina against her body, kissing her roughly. Emily giggled but Brittany ignored her. She just continued to kiss Santana fiercely. Nipping at the Latina's bottom lip and moaning as their tongues collided.

Santana managed to pull back, pushing against Brittany's chest. She kept the blonde at bay as Brittany tried to kiss Santana again.

"Baby, please, I look horrible," Santana said. Brittany pushed past Santana's attempts to stop her and kissed the Latina fiercely. She held onto Santana's waist pulling the girl flush against herself.

Just as quickly as she began the kiss Brittany ended it, pulling back and glaring at her. "You have never looked horrible. I can't even tell you how beautiful you look. I want to take you right now," she whispered in the Latina's ear. A shiver ran through Santana and she looked up at Brittany, seeing that she actually meant what she said. A blush settled over Santana's cheeks.

Quinn honked her horn obnoxiously and Brittany growled in annoyance. "I'll be back over here after work and when I do you better not have changed a thing," Brittany growled, in Santana's ear.

The Latina was struck dumb. Giving Santana one last peck Brittany walked back to the car and quickly hopped in. Santana took Emily's hand and they both waved to Santana and Quinn as they pulled out of the driveway and headed towards Burt Hummel's auto shop.

* * *

When they arrived Burt greeted them with his usual head nod and Brittany rolled down the front of her jumper so that her white wife beater was showing.

"What have you got for me today, Burt?" She asked, leaning over his shoulder to try and see the clipboard he was holding. The older man chuckled at the girl's enthusiasm.

"Alright, settle down, Pierce. It's simple we just got a simple tune up on a Mustang Convertible." He led her over to where the car sat. It was a beautiful red car with a black racing stripe down the middle. Brittany was already drooling at the sight and Burt chuckled at the expression on the young girl's face.

"I'll leave you two alone," he said, with a chuckle before walking over to Quinn. Popping the hood Brittany's jaw dropped as she looked down at the engine. Her car had horsepower but she was always a sucker for Mustangs.

She didn't see anything wrong with the engine so she closed the hood and got behind the wheel. She reveled in the moment. Turning the key in the ignition she heard the engine purr but there was a slight whining noise. Looked like she would be doing more than just a simple tune up. They were going to need a new suspension belt.

Walking over to Burt she told him that they were going to need to order a new part. He nodded in understand and told her to just work on some of the other cars. The rest of her work was easy. Simple wind-ups here and there some oil changing. Tires that needed to be fixed. Things that easily could have been done by anyone but people were either too stupid or too lazy to figure out.

When she wasn't working on a car Brittany would be over with Quinn talking about Rachel. Brittany was still trying to convince Quinn to join Glee club and start talking to Rachel.

"Maybe you could talk to her for me," Quinn said, looking up from the car. Brittany was sweating and she wiped her face trying not to get any of the oil coating her hands on her face. She didn't succeed though. "I'm not going to talk to your woman for you, Q," Brittany argued with a roll of her eyes.

Quinn sighed and leaned away from the motor she was working on. "Well, what do you want me to do? I can't exactly walk up to her and just start a conversation," Quinn complained.

Brittany rolled her eyes. "I do. Well…I use to. Besides I told you. Join. Glee. Club." Quinn wiped her hands off on the oil rag and closed the hood. "Maybe I will," she muttered, more so to herself than to Brittany. The blonde couldn't help but smile at getting what she wanted.

"Come on," Quinn said, "Let's go get lunch." They walked out to Quinn's car and headed towards Subway. Since her hands were cleaner Quinn went in and ordered their food.

She came back out with two bags. Hopping into the car she spoke before Brittany could even open her mouth.

"Yes, I got you an extra large chocolate cookie and you better appreciate it 'cause I had to fight off two little kids to get it." Brittany smiled as the blonde handed over the cookie wrapped in a small paper bag. Brittany immediately dug in, letting off an exaggerated moan. Quinn rolled her eyes and began the drive back to the shop. They pulled up and went to the break room to eat their lunch.

Brittany tried once again to clean her hands but only managed to get off a small amount of oil. She sighed but decided that her hands were clean enough to eat with. She dug into her food and checked her phone seeing that she had a message from Santana.

**Santana:**_ I miss you, baby. I can't wait for our movie night. You should really let me change out of these clothes. I look terrible._

Brittany's brow furrowed at seeing Santana doubt herself and she quickly typed back her reply.

**Brittany:** _You better not change a thing. You looked down right sexy this morning. If I didn't have to go to work I would have fucked you right there._

She got to eat a few bites of her sandwich before her phone buzzed again.

**Santana:**_ Really? What exactly would you have done to me? ;)_

Brittany smirked.

**Brittany:**_ I wouldn't have even let you get back in the house before my fingers were in your pants helping you ride out the most amazing orgasm yet. I would have fucked you so hard that you wouldn't have been able to walk for the rest of the weekend. I'd have to carry you everywhere._

Quinn was looking at Brittany curiously but the blonde ignored her friend to intent on waiting for Santana's reply.

**Santana:** _Oh god, baby, I'm so wet for you right now. I wish you were here. I need to be spanked._

As she read this text message, Brittany nearly creamed in her pants.

"Oh my god," she whispered, spiking Quinn's interest.

**Brittany:** _Oh god! I love when you talk dirty to me babe_

**Santana:** _I want you here right now so you could fuck me senseless. I want to feel you deep inside me as I scream your name. I think I need another spanking since I'm being such a naughty girl._

Brittany bit her lips and tried not to moan out loud. Quinn glared at Brittany now.

"What the fuck are you two sending each other? Jesus! I can barely eat with you over there humping the table. The blonde ignored her friend and went back to text Santana.

**Brittany:** _I'll be sure to punish you when I get over there. How bad have you been?_

**Santana:** _Really bad. I think I ruined these panties just thinking about you._

Brittany's head hit the table and she tried desperately not to do exactly as Quinn had just said and start humping the table.

**Brittany:** _Oh god, baby! You're gonna make me cum! I'm still at work! You better not touch yourself until I get there and don't change those panties! Otherwise I'm going to have to punish you!_

**Santana:** _Yes, please, Britt. I need you to punish me! I've been a naughty girl! Please, fuck me!_

"Fuck this!" Brittany snarled. She got up from her seat and headed for the door she walked up to Burt. "Can I leave early? Something's come up." He glanced down at the list of cars she had worked on and agreed seeing as she had finished her job for the day.

Racing out the door, she cursed for not taking her own car. She dialed the number for the local taxi service and waited none to patiently for it to arrive.

The cab pulled up and Brittany told him Quinn's apartment address. If she was going to fuck Santana's brains out it was going to be with clean fingers. She paid the fair and raced up to Quinn's apartment and into the bathroom. She found the special soap they kept around just for when they worked with oil. Once she had managed to get all the filth off her hands she stripped out of her jumper and slipped into a black wife beater before throwing on a pair of black skinny jeans.

She ran downstairs and hopped into her car before driving over to the Lopez's house. She probably broke every speed limit in the state of Ohio but Brittany couldn't care less.

Walking up to the door she had to fight the urge to knock it down as she danced from foot to foot in anticipation.

The door opened suddenly and Brittany found herself face to face with a man. He was very handsome. She could tell that he was Santana's father just from the eyes.

"Yes?" He asked in a deep commanding voice that made Brittany want to flinch. She somehow managed to stay strong and stick out a hand.

"Hello, sir, I'm Brittany S. Pierce. I'm a friend of Santana's," Brittany said. He shook her hand and nodded understanding shinning in his eyes.

"Hello, Brittany I'm David Lopez. Santana's father."

Turning away from the door, he indicated for Brittany to follow him before yelling towards the stairs, "Santana, your girlfriends here." In a split second the Latina appeared at the head of the stairs looking down at Brittany with exactly the same outfit on as before.

"Oh my god! What are you doing here? I thought you didn't get off work until later," Santana said. Brittany smirked at her and Santana raced down the stairs towards her. She wrapped her arms around Brittany's neck she leaned up on the tips of her toes and kissed Brittany deeply.

Surprised by her girlfriend's eagerness Brittany almost toppled to the ground.

"Easy there, Santana, we don't want to kill the girl before I get to interrogate her," Santana's father called as he waked back towards his room. Santana's face was burning red and Brittany leaned forward to kiss her cheeks.

"I couldn't stand being away from you all day. Besides I was already done with my work. Burt let me leave early," Brittany explained as she buried her face in Santana's neck. The Latina giggled at how clingy Brittany was being but she held tighter onto Brittany's neck.

Someone clearing their throat made the couple turn to find Marie standing there looking at them suspiciously. Brittany immediately blushed and put a little bit of space between them. Santana on the other hand continued to look at her mother awaiting the woman's comment.

She did something that surprised them both. Stepping forward she pulled Brittany in for a hug. The blonde squeaked in surprise.

"I'm so glad you're here, Brittany. She's so moody when you're not. You're all she can talk about," Marie said. Brittany was blushing deeply from their still shared contact, but it was nothing compared with Santana's blush.

"Mom!" She whined trying to hide her face in her hands.

Marie pulled back and looked between her daughter and Brittany. She gave the blonde a huge grin, which only made Brittany's face and ears turn a deeper shade of red.

Catching the hint Marie gave Brittany a wink before disappearing into the kitchen. Santana was moaning into her hands and Brittany went over to her girlfriend to make she was embarrassed to death.

She pulled Santana against her chest and chuckled.

"Your really cute when your embarrassed," she whispered. Santana punched her chest lightly making Brittany laugh even louder.

"Do you want to see a movie or not?" Santana growled.

Brittany raised an eyebrow. "Are you really asking me that question?" Brittany asked. Santana punched her again before taking her hand and leading her upstairs.

Once they were inside of the Latina's room Brittany froze looking around at all of the trophies and medals Santana had. It made her jaw drop. Seeing her girlfriends reaction Santana blushed deeply. Taking Brittany's hand she led her towards the bed and pushed her down.

"You know, your parents are kind of scary," Brittany murmured looking down at the floor.

Santana stared at her surprised. "Wait, the big bad Brittany is afraid of my parents but she's not afraid to beat the shit out of Noah Puckerman," she said, as she straddled Brittany's hips. The blonde wound her arms around Santana waist and Santana threw her arms around Brittany's neck.

The blonde shrugged; even though she enjoyed their contact she couldn't stop she couldn't stop thinking about what the football team had done to her. She guessed that it was too much to hope that she would be greeted with open arms.

"I don't know he sure got his kicks in," she muttered without looking at Santana. The Latina winced inwardly at the memory and her eyes found the yellowing bruises on Brittany's face. She still blamed herself for what had happened to Brittany. Reaching out she cupped Brittany's face and made the blonde look up at her.

She looked deep into a pair of sad blue eyes and found herself kissing Brittany softly. She didn't try to deepen the kiss; she only wanted Brittany to know how much Santana loved her. Even though they had just started dating she wanted the blonde to feel safe and happy.

Brittany pulled back and looked up at Santana.

"I love you," she whispered, making Santana's heart swell. She looked down at Brittany and gave her a swift peck before dancing away. Brittany leaned back against the bed and got a better look at the room.

There was a gigantic flat screen TV against the wall. An old acoustic guitar sat in its stand and a few other things that looked extremely expensive. Santana popped a movie and pushed Brittany down against the bed before going over and sitting beside her. She snuggled in close to Brittany's side. Brittany wrapped her arm around Santana's shoulders while the smaller girl clung to her waist.

The door opened and in walked Santana's mother with her hand clamped over her eyes.

"I'm not looking. Is everyone decent?" She asked. Santana groaned and buried her face in Santana's shirt. The blonde chuckled and Marie risked a glance. She saw the two teenagers laid out on the bed and smiled.

"I brought you guys some snacks. Oh, and Santana will you please let your brother and Emily join you? He really wants to spend time with you and Brittany." Brittany glanced down and found that Santana was still clinging to her shirt.

"Sure, they can join us," Brittany said giving Marie a shy smile. The older woman smiled back at Brittany and winked at her. Brittany almost had a heart attack.

Santana felt Brittany's heart rate pick up and she looked at the blonde to find her staring at Marie's butt. She slapped Brittany's chest and glared up at her. Brittany jumped but didn't take her eye away from Marie's retreating backside as she went downstairs to get the two smaller children.

"Your mom is so hot," Brittany muttered. Santana growled and moved away from Brittany. The blonde instantly whimpered at the loss of contact. She looked down at Santana's angry expression and was quick to explain.

"I just meant that I can see where you get your looks from. I mean look at you, baby, even in relaxing clothes you look stunning." Santana turned her dark orbs onto Brittany and sat up a little so that she was looking down at the blonde. She leaned in closely and growled, "If you want to keep this body than you better quit eyeballing my mother."

Brittany gulped. Angry Santana was so sexy that she had a hard time controlling herself as their younger siblings came in the room. They had brought in two beanbags from Hugo's room and were currently sitting on them as the movie began. Brittany raised an eyebrow at the title.

"Peter Pan?" She asked. Santana shrugged. Emily and Hugo let off squeals of joy. A thought crossed Brittany's mind and she leaned forward so that she was right in Santana's ear. "Will you be the Wendy to my Peter Pan?"

Santana shivered and looked up into Brittany's lust filled eyes. She kissed Brittany lightly and wrapped one leg around the blonde's waist. Brittany's tongue made it's way into her mouth and she moaned softly. She felt a hand come to her ass giving it a firm squeeze as Brittany smirked into the kiss.

"Wait. Wait. Baby, they're right there," Santana whispered, pulling back. Brittany groaned but laid back with her arm still wrapped around Santana. They were barely watching the movie to busy looking at each other.

Santana licked her lips seductively and rolled her eyes into the back of her head her mouth held open in an exaggerated 'O'.

As she watched Santana tormenting her, Brittany's hips began to grind into the air. Santana watched her girlfriend as she looked for some form of friction. She put her hand just above Brittany's searching center. The blonde's eyes widened as she waited for Santana to make her next move.

She lowered her hand over Brittany's center and the girl had to fight back a moan of pleasure. Santana could feel the heat coming off of Brittany and it only turned her on all the more.

"You're so wet for me aren't you, baby," Santana whispered in Brittany's ear. The blonde groaned and bucked her hips even more. "I bet you wished you could fuck me right now," she continued in a husky voice. Brittany couldn't help but moan out loud. She ground her hips into the air and whimpered out, "Yes, baby, please, I need you."

Santana looked into Brittany's deep shinning blue eyes and felt her heart spur. She could see the lust in the deep blue iris. They sat there until the end of the move, Santana taunting Brittany and Brittany trying everything in her power not to moan out loud and alert their sibling of what they were doing on the bed.

As the credits rolled by Hugo and Emily stood up clapping. Santana and Brittany immediately jumped apart. Marie came in and found her children and the Pierce children watching as the credits rolled by. She looked at Santana and Brittany suspiciously, noticing their flushed faces and the way they sat uncomfortably. Emily and Hugo seemed happy and content as they sat leaning against the bed.

"Come on, you two, I think it's time for ice cream before bed time." The two younger children cheered before racing out the door. Marie gave them both a warning look before following the smaller children out the door.

As soon as they were gone Brittany flipped over so that she was on top of Santana. Taking hold of the Latina's arms she lifted them up above her head.

"You shouldn't have teased me," she growled in Santana's ear as the smaller girl squirmed beneath her. "I'm not happy about that."

Santana squirmed some more and looked up into Brittany's deep blue eyes.

"What are you going to do to me?" She whimpered.

Leaning forward Brittany nipped at Santana's neck. "I'm going to make sure you remember who's in charge here," she purred in Santana's ear before sucking on the Latina's pulse point hard enough to leave a mark. She kept a tight hold of Santana's arms while her other hand worked their way beneath the girl's sweatpants.

Her hand was met with a wet sticky liquid. It made both girls gasp as her fingers found slick wet folds.

"And I thought I was wet," Brittany muttered as she began to coat her fingers in Santana's juices. Santana wiggled beneath her and Brittany pulled her hand out of Santana's pants making the smaller girl whimper. Putting her wet fingers into her mouth Brittany moaned loudly at the taste of Santana.

The Latina was practically thrashing beneath the blonde as she watched Brittany's eyes roll into the back of her head and a deep sensual moan escaped her lips.

"Please, Britt, just fuck me now," she whimpered. Brittany leaned back and let go of Santana's hands only to watch the Latina take hold of her boobs and begin to need them furiously. Brittany had to admit that the sight turned her on. Santana's eyes were closed and she was letting off quiet moans.

"Baby, please, I need you," Santana pleaded as Brittany simply stared down at her. Shocked by Santana's reaction. Realizing that her girlfriend still wasn't relieving the tension in her lower body Santana's eyes shot open and she fixed the blonde with her famous death stare. "Are you going to fuck me or not?" She snarled.

Brittany was snapped out of her leering and she quickly worked on pulling Santana's sweatpants down. She was met with a pair of lacy black panties that were soaked through. Her eyes came up to Santana's face. She saw the Latina looking guilty and she glared at her.

"Did you change them?" She demanded, pulling the waistband back and letting it snap forward. Santana whimpered in response.

In one fluid movement Brittany flipped the smaller girl over so that her ass was up in the air. She pulled the panties off and squeezed one of Santana's fir ass cheeks. Winding her hand up Brittany brought it down firmly on Santana's bottom.

"Didn't I tell you not to change them?" She demanded accenting each word with a smack to the Latina's ass. Santana moaned loudly and jutted her hips out for the blonde to get at her. "Look at you," Brittany taunted, "Begging me for more. This isn't for pleasure this is a punishment."

Santana bit her lip to stop the moans that were coming out of her mouth. Brittany brought her hand down a few more times before her hand began to make it's way between the Latina's slick folds. Santana couldn't stop the moans that were coming out of her mouth as she collapsed and held the sheets in her fist. Her lip was probably bleeding with the force she was putting on it.

Brittany smirked and let her finger trace over Santana's throbbing clit making the girl cry out loudly. She was surprised that Marie hadn't come in and busted them.

Working her hand a little faster Brittany flicked the nub and Santana came undone. She screamed Brittany's name before becoming stiff and still and completely collapsing on the bed panting. Brittany was staring at her surprised. She hadn't expected the Latina to come so quickly. She had wanted to draw it out as long as possible.

Seeing Santana like this though, exhausted and vulnerable it made Brittany's heart swell. Enough for the blonde to forget about her own aching loins. She managed to work the brunette under the covers where she yawned and looked up at Brittany with hooded eyes. "What about you?" She whispered, half asleep.

Brittany leaned forward and kissed the top of Santana's head. "Don't worry about me, baby. You'll get me on the next round," she whispered with a wink as she watched Santana drift off to sleep. It was the most adorable thing she had ever seen. It made her heart beat faster and she kissed the girl once more before standing up and walking out of the room.

Walking downstairs she found the little kids sitting at the table with their bowls of ice cream with Marie sitting there with them. As Brittany entered the kitchen her eyes instantly found the blonde and she looked at Brittany with a gaze that red the blonde like an open book.

"Where's Sanny, Britty?" Emily asked. Brittany gave her sister an affectionate smile. "She was tired, honey, so she's asleep." Marie gave Brittany a knowing smirk and the blonde blushed deeply.

Emily frowned up at her sister. "But I didn't get to tell her about your wedding," she whined. Marie raised an eyebrow to Brittany making the taller girl blush even more. "I'm sure that she'll want to hear about that the next time you see her," Brittany said with a weak smile.

The younger girl nodded before yawning greatly. "I think it's time that we went home," Brittany whispered, seeing Emily's head droop. Picking her sister up she headed towards the door and Marie followed, holding an equally sleepy Hugo.

"You two are welcome here anytime. Oh, and, Brittany, I hope that next time Santana can help you out as much as you helped her," she said with a wink at the blonde. Brittany's jaw dropped and she stared at Marie in open shock and embarrassment. After a few seconds Brittany managed to go to her car and strap her sister in before taking off to Quinn's apartment.

She found a rather annoyed Quinn sitting in the living room but she didn't focus on that too much she laid her sister down and headed back to the couch.

"I sure hope that you got a piece of Lopez's ass since you ditched work early," she growled. Brittany stared down at the floor instead of at Quinn. There was a moment of silence before Quinn started laughing.

"You did not! You finally got in her pants! Was it good?" She asked as she clutched her sides in laughter. Brittany tried to glare at her friend but she couldn't stop thinking about Santana and how cute she looked when Brittany had put her to bed. Quinn was still waiting on details that Brittany refused to give. She looked at the blonde expectantly and when Brittany gave her a small nod and a smile Quinn threw her arms around Brittany and pulled her in close.

She looked at Brittany expectantly but the blonde shook her head and put a finger to her lips. Quinn realized that Brittany wasn't going to give any details and she let off an annoyed huff before saying goodnight to her friend and walking back to her room.

* * *

On Sunday Brittany had no chance to go over to Santana's. They were so backed up with cars that she didn't get off work until ten o'clock. At that point she simply picked Emily up and left, only giving Santana a soft kiss on the head and telling her that she would see her in the morning.

Monday was completely different. Brittany came and got Santana as usual before they head to school. By than her hand had healed up enough for her to practice with the rest of the team, but it was hard for her to focus on throwing the ball to Puckerman when she kept looking at Santana doing flips and cartwheels across the other half of the football field.

She loved those Cheerio uniforms. As Coach Bieste blew the whistle again, she realized that practice was finally over and she headed for the girl's locker room. All the while ignoring the pushes and shoves the rest of her teammates gave her on the way into school.

When she got into the locker room she quickly took her shower wanting to be out there when Santana got in. She managed to get her pants on before the sound of the cheerleaders coming into the locker room reached her ears.

She turned around and was tackled by Santana, who threw her legs around the blonde's waist. Santana's tongue immediately forced its way into Brittany's mouth. She moaned loudly and ran her fingers through Brittany's hair. The blonde only managed to keep them standing as Santana began to grind her hips into Brittany.

"Tweedle dumb and Tweedle fake boobs! I expect you two to stop all of this hormonal humping in my locker room!" Coach Sylvester's voice snarled at them. Santana let off a feral snarl and somehow managed to turn her head and look at her coach without Brittany releasing her.

Coach Sylvester was glaring at them with her faithful servant Becky standing by her side with a clipboard in her hands. Brittany looked past Santana to the raging Coach.

Putting the Latina down she blushed and went back to changing into her regular clothes. Santana threw glances at her every now and again as she stripped out of her Cheerios uniform and headed towards the shower. All the while Coach Sylvester looking at them with disdain.

Once Santana and Brittany were completely dressed they left the locker room hand in hand and headed towards Santana's locker. Brittany held all of Santana's books as they made their way to Santana's Economics class.

At the door Santana took hold of the back of Brittany's neck and brought the blonde down for a kiss. Brittany was surprised by Santana's sudden fierceness but she quickly got over that and kissed the Latina back until the warning bell rang. She pulled away from the Latina's still searching lips.

She turned to leave when Santana caught hold of her collar. "Baby, I got to go to class," she whispered. Santana shook her head. "No, I wanted to let you know that I took care of Puck and Finn," she whispered. That spiked Brittany's interest.

"What do you mean you took care of them?" She demanded. The late bell rang and Santana tried to walk into her classroom, but Brittany caught her arm and led her back outside towards the bleachers. Santana tried to protest but the stronger blonde ignored her and made her sit down on the couch.

"Tell me what you did," she growled. Santana looked down at the ground like a guilty child. "I sort of put out a hit on them," she said her voice barely above a whisper. Brittany's hands came up to her face and she wiped her face. "Please tell me that you did not order some jock head to slushie them," Brittany growled in annoyance.

Santana jumped up prepared to defend herself. "I had to. After what they did to you! I'm not just going to let them get away with that," she yelled.

"It's not your job to worry about stuff like that, Santana! They attacked me! Not you! And besides I got Puckerman already and I stole Hudson's spot on the team! You shouldn't have done that! It's only going to make things worse! Now, you're involved and I'm sure they're not above hurting you!" Brittany yelled back her hands balled up into fists at her sides.

Santana sat back in a huff. "I can take care of myself," she muttered with her arms folded across her chest. Brittany sighed in defeat. "I know you can. I don't want you to but I know you can. I'm just worried about what they're going to do to you," Brittany whispered, kneeling down in front of Santana and taking her face in her hands.

The Latina leaned into the touch. "I'm not going to let them hurt you, Brittany. They're not going to get away with hurting you," Santana growled back furiously.

They sat there silently looking into each other's eyes. Brittany got up onto the couch and pulled Santana against her chest. They lay there with Santana laying on top of Brittany taking in each other's scent. It was the perfect moment and Brittany didn't want to be anywhere else.

The bell rang and they both went to their next class parting ways until third period where they sat side-by-side sending each other cute text messages and loving glances.

* * *

At the end of the day they walked into the choir room. Mr. Shue nodded to both girls and Brittany noticed that both Puck and Finn were giving them furious glares. Brittany noticed that they both had big red patches on their shirts and their eyes were an unusual red color, but she ignored them for the time being.

"Alright, I think it's about time that we started the auditions. Who wants to go first?" He asked. Puck's hand immediately went into the air. "I'll go first, Mr. Shue."

"First is worse," Brittany muttered, making Santana giggle. Puck shot them a glare before the band started up and Brittany tensed.

_"Jessie is a friend"_

Brittany rolled her eyes to this

"_Yeah, I know he's been a good friend of mine __But lately something's changed that ain't hard to define __Jessie's got himself a girl and I want to make her mine"_

Brittany's hands were balled up into fist as she glared at Puck.

_"And she's watching him with those eyes"_

Santana took hold of one of Brittany's clenched fist, trying to work it loose.

_"And she's loving him with that body, I just know it"_

Brittany smirked at how right his words were.

_"Yeah and he's holding her in his arms late, late at night. __You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl __I wish that I had Jessie's girl __Where can I find a woman like that? __I play along with the charade, there doesn't seem to be a reason to change __You know, I feel so dirty when they start talking cute"_

Brittany's knuckles were burning red and Santana looked up at her worried. Brittany wouldn't meet her gaze though.

_"I wanna tell her that I love her but the point is probably moot __'Cause she's watching him with those eyes __And she's loving him with that body, I just know it __And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night"_

Santana took hold of Brittany's face forcing the blonde to look at her. Brittany's blue eyes were furious and she looked like she was three seconds from beating the shit out of Puckerman. Leaning forward Santana captured Brittany's lips in her own. Brittany fell into the kiss without another thought.

A hand came down on Brittany's shoulder jerking her back and she turned around to find a seething Puck. He brought his fist up ready to land a punch on Brittany's face, but Mike appeared and caught hold of Puck's arm, pulling the bigger guy away from a smirking Brittany. The other members of Glee club were staring at them shocked. Mr. Shue's face was in his hands.

"Thank you, Puck, for that classic song. Who'd like to go next?" He managed, pulling his head from his hands.

Brittany's hand shot up in the air and he nodded to her. Reaching out she kissed Santana's hand before going to the door and whistling. A soft guitar riff started up and in walked Quinn in all of her pink haired glory. No one seemed to notice that Rachel sat up a little straighter in her seat.

Picking up a guitar of her own Brittany began to strum softly.

_"Waiting for your call, call I'm sick, call I'm angry, call I'm desperate for your voice __Listening to the song we used to sing __In the car, do you remember __Butterfly, Early Summer __It's playing on repeat, just like when we would meet __Like when we would meet"_

Brittany locked eyes with Santana and gave her a shy smile.

_"'Cause I was born to tell you I love you And I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine __Stay with me tonight"_

Santana felt the tears well up in her eyes as she listened to Brittany sing.

_"Stripped and polished, I am new, I am fresh __I am feeling so ambitious, you and me, flesh to flesh __'Cause every breath that you take __When you are sitting next to me __Will bring life into my deepest hopes, what's your fantasy"_

_"What's your, what's your, what's your…"_ Quinn echoed.

Brittany slowly walked towards Santana still strumming her guitar. She leaned right down in front of Santana and continued singing.

_"'Cause I was born to tell you I love you __And I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine __Stay with me tonight"_

Getting up Brittany slowly backed away from the rest of the Glee club and towards Quinn.

_"And I'm tired of being all alone, and this solitary moment makes me want to come back home __And I'm tired of being all alone and this solitary moment makes me want to come back home"_

Tears filled Brittany's eyes and she noticed that Santana had let a few slip by.

_And I'm tired of being all alone and this solitary moment makes me want to come back home __And I'm tired of being all alone and this solitary moment makes me want to come back home."_

_"I know everything you wanted isn't anything you have,"_ Quinn repeated over again as Brittany continued singing.

_"'Cause I was born to tell you I love you __And I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine __Stay with me tonight,"_ Brittany continued.

Santana watched as the blonde fought back tears.

_"'Cause I was born to tell you I love you __And I am torn to do what I have, to make you mine __Stay with me tonight,"_ Brittany finished out.

_"I know everything you wanted isn't anything you have,"_ Quinn repeated over and over again until the guitar faded out.

The room erupted in applause as Quinn and Brittany hugged, before Santana came forward and kissed the blonde softly. As the applause died down Santana and Brittany broke away. Mr. Shue turned to Santana.

"Take it away, Santana," he said.

She waved to the guys still standing by the equipment. They immediately struck up a tune.

_"Beauty queen of only eighteen __She has some trouble with herself __She was always there to help her __She always belonged to someone else"_

Brittany threw a glare at Puck.

_"I drove for miles and miles __And wound up at your door __I've had you so many times but somehow I want more"_

Both girls smirked at this.

_"I don't mind spending everyday __Out on your corner in the pouring rain __Look for the girl with the broken smile __Ask her if she wants to stay awhile __And she will be loved __She will be loved"_

Tears shot to Brittany's eyes and she blinked furiously to get rid of them.

_"Tap on my window knock on my door __I want to make you feel beautiful __I know I tend to get so insecure __It doesn't matter anymore"_

Brittany met Santana's mocha eyes and just managed to stop the tears from falling.

_"It's not always rainbows and butterflies __It's compromise that moves us along, yeah __My heart is full and my door's always open __You can come anytime you want"_

She looked dead at Brittany her face serious.

_"I don't mind spending everyday __Out on your corner in the pouring rain __Look for the girl with the broken smile __Ask her if she wants to stay awhile __And she will be loved __And she will be loved __And she will be loved __And she will be loved"_

Quinn squeezed Brittany's arm affectionately from where she sat between the blonde and Rachel who was subconsciously leaning towards the pink haired girl.

_"I know where you hide __Alone in your car __Know all of the things that make you who you are __I know that goodbye means nothing at all __Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls"_

Santana had tears streaming down her face as she sang.

_"Tap on my window, knock on my door __I want to make you feel beautiful __I don't mind spending everyday __Out on your corner in the pouring rain __Look for the girl with the broken smile __Ask her if she wants to stay awhile"_

Everyone in the choir room was swaying along with the music and they began to quietly sing, "_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye."_

_"And she will be loved __And she will be loved __And she will be loved __And she will be loved,"_ Santana continued

_"Please don't try so hard to say goodbye."_

_"Yeah, I don't mind spending everyday __Out on your corner in the pouring rain."_

Everyone had stopped singing as Santana sang the last line so quietly that they had to lean forward to hear her.

_"Try so hard to say goodbye."_

Everyone stood up and applauded the Latina as Brittany raised forward and scooped Santana up in her arms, kissing her with a passion.

They barely heard Mr. Shue say, "Welcome to Glee club."

* * *

**So there you guys go! New chapter's up and ready. What did you think? Was it good? What should happen next? I'm taking suggestions. Come on guys help me out here. You guys are practically writing the story for me. **

**REVIEW**

**Songs:**

**Jessie's Girl- Rich Springfield **

**Your Call- Secondhand Serenade**

**She Will Be Loved- Maroon 5**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay guys sorry it took me so long to update. Some stuff went down but I finally managed to write this. Football and sexy clothes while they're hanging out over the weekend. **

* * *

Brittany and Santana were roaming the mall hand in hand. It had been a good week. Puck and his merry band of followers hadn't tried anything against them. Brittany hadn't heard from her mother since that night at Breadstix, but she wasn't holding her breath. Everyday Emily would go over to the Lopez's house and Brittany and Santana would hang out with the younger children until it grew dark and than they would head home.

The Lopez parents were very accepting of Brittany and Santana's relationship. They treated Brittany like a part of the family. They would greet Brittany and some times Marie would greet Brittany with a kiss on the cheek, making the blonde blush and her daughter glare.

On Saturday Burt gave Brittany the day off since she did so well the week before on the cars. Brittany decided to take Santana to the mall. It was a very big mall but the kids in Lima Ohio didn't mind. They roamed around the mall with no specific place to go.

As they passed by Victoria Secret Santana took hold of Brittany's hand and lead her into the store, ignoring Brittany's groans of protest.

They walked through the store with Santana enjoying all of the perfumes and other things that Brittany couldn't name when something caught the blonde's eyes. Taking hold of the Latina's hands she pulled her towards the back of the store.

Lingerie was everywhere and Brittany was in heaven. She grabbed the first thing she could find and held it over Santana's shirt. "We're buying this," she growled. Santana blushed and tried to put the skimpy top back but Brittany let off a feral growl. "No, we're getting this. You're going to wear it until I rip it off of you."

Santana looked at the blonde's face and realized that the blonde was completely serious. She handed it over to the blonde and Brittany went back to looking around. She found several pairs of lingerie panties that she wanted to buy for Santana but the Latina put her foot down and stated that she was only allowed to get two. A grumbling Brittany picked out a red pair and a black pair before putting the other six back.

They left the store with a grinning Brittany and a highly embarrassed Santana. Walking hand in hand down to the food court. Brittany bought them both a smoothie and they sat down to drink their fruity drinks.

"I can't wait to see you in these," Brittany whispered over her straw. Santana blushed again and looked down at her pink colored drink.

After a few more hours of wandering around they left with the bag from Victoria Secret, a bag from Spencers with assorted oils and a bag of T-shirts and jeans that Santana thought looked amazing on Brittany. They made their way to Quinn's apartment, seeing as they didn't want Mama Lopez finding out about what they had bought. .

Racing into the rather large apartment they made their way over to the couch already kissing each other.

"Wait, Britt, what about Quinn's mom?" Santana asked, pushing back to look around the room for the older woman. Brittany chuckled. "She doesn't live here. Quinn left when her mom didn't approve of her tattoo. She's at work and Emily's at your house. We've got the whole place to ourselves," the blonde growled against Santana's neck.

Feeling Brittany's hot breath on her neck made Santana's legs go weak and she found herself being supported by the blonde. Moving them over to the couch Brittany laid the Latina down and began to trace kisses all over her neck and towards her breast. Santana's hands came up taking hold of Brittany's head and pushing the blonde downward towards where she needed her most.

Chuckling Brittany pulled back and headed for the Spencers bag. She pulled out one of the oils that heated up when blown on and gave the Latina a seductive smile. "Sit up. I'm going to give you a massage." Santana's eyes lit up and she quickly removed her shirt revealing her toned stomach. Brittany walked to the couch and sat down behind the Latina. In one quick motion she unhooked the Latina's black lacy bra and squirted a bit of the oil into her palm before rubbing her hands together and spreading it across Santana's neck and shoulders.

A deep moan escaped Santana's lips and Brittany blew on the oil softly. Santana began to squirm gently on the couch her hips moving back and forth. Adding pressure Brittany began to work her hands back and forth.

"Oh, Britt, that feels amazing," she whimpered. Leaning around Brittany caught hold of Santana's ear in her teeth. Pulling back she trailed hot kisses down the Latina's neck. The brunette leaned into the kisses letting off soft moans whenever Brittany kissed a pulse point.

They relaxed a little more and Brittany actually worked on getting a knot out of Santana's neck when the Latina spoke.

"Are you nervous about the game on Monday?" Brittany glanced at the back of her girlfriend's head before going back to her work. "No, why would I be?" She asked managing to work the Latina's shoulders loose.

Santana shrugged and let off a moan of pleasure at the release going through her back. "Well, it'll be your first game and you're the new quarterback. Everyone's sort of counting on you since Finn hasn't won us anything since sophomore year." They both chuckled and Brittany shrugged again.

"No, I'm not worried. I know that I'm going to do my best and if I fail of well. Coach Bieste likes me too much to kick me off the team." Brittany explained as Santana giggled. "At the end of the game- when we win- I'm going to make sure that everyone sees me kissing my girlfriend," Brittany whispered, her voice had lost it's gloating edge and had taken on a serious note.

Turning around on the couch Santana faced Brittany. She saw the blonde's blue eyes were staring at her with so much love that it broke Santana's heart.  
"I love you," she whispered, taking Brittany's head in her hands and kissing her softly. Reflexively, Brittany's arms came out and wrapped around Santana's waist, pulling the Latina against her. Santana's hands went to Brittany's jaw, deepening the kiss. In a matter of seconds she found herself on her back with Brittany on top of her kissing her softly and making her way down.

A thought occurred to Santana. "Wait, baby, it's your turn. You took care of me last time now I need to return the favor." Brittany looked like she was about to object when the Latina flipped them over and straddled the blonde's hips.

Brittany looked up into Santana's lust filled eyes and let off a slight whimper that only made Santana's smile grow. She leaned forward and began to kiss Brittany's neck in the same fashion that the blonde had been doing to her just moments ago. Brittany's arms shot out and she gripped the couch as a moan escaped her mouth when Santana sucked on her pulse hard enough to leave a bruise.

Pulling back Santana looked down at her girlfriend, satisfied. "It feels good for a change, doesn't it?" She whispered. Brittany nodded without even thinking. Smirking, Santana pulled at the hem of Brittany's shirt. The blonde quickly pulled it up over her head and threw it to the floor.

Santana kissed her way down the blonde's chest and found the blonde's pokadot bra. She pulled back and looked down at the pink bra with black dots.

Brittany saw why Santana was staring and tried desperately to take the embarrassing garment off.

"You're making it really hard for me to believe that you're a badass when you wear things like this," Santana said as she fought off a fit of giggles. Brittany gave her a dangerous glare and managed to get her bra off. Santana still hadn't stopped giggling and Brittany began to move, frustrated with the Latina's reaction.

Santana pushed the blonde back into place roughly and began to kiss her again. Brittany stared up at the brunette as she trailed a finger down Brittany's bare chest, going between the valley of her breast and towards her toned abs. Santana marveled at the toned flesh beneath her fingers as she traced patterns on Brittany's flesh all the while hot arousal pooling in both of their underwear.

Santana's hands came back up and took hold of Brittany's left breast. Her fingers came up and took hold of one pert nipple, holding it between her thumb and index finger. Brittany's entire back came off the couch as she felt Santana pull at it lightly.

"Oh god, San," Brittany muttered as her hands went up to her hair. Santana marveled at the effect she was having on the blonde. Brittany's thighs were quivering and her head was thrown back in pure ecstasy. She could only imagine what Brittany would do when she finally reached her center.

Lowering her head to Brittany's right breast she licked around the erect nipple before taking it into her mouth and sucking on it deeply. Brittany's hands came down on her head and she forced Santana's head onto her chest more firmly. Santana smirked but continued to work on Brittany's breast.

After a few minutes more of sucking, nipping and twisting on her girlfriend's nipples before kissing her way down Brittany's chest. Kissing each one of the blonde's toned abs and licking along the spaces in between. She dipped her tongue into Brittany's navel. The blonde moaned loudly and looked down at her girlfriend as Santana stopped at the blonde's jeans.

She unbuttoned them and began to pull them off when Brittany beat her to the punch, ripping them off her body she stared at Santana expectantly. The Latina was too busy staring at Brittany's tight turquoise boxer briefs.

They hugged the girl's lower half perfectly and Santana could see a stain on them where Brittany's arousal had leaked through.

Brittany's hips began to press into the air as she waited impatiently for her girlfriend to take care of her needs. Santana took hold of the waistband of Brittany's briefs and pulled them down. She was met with slick wet folds. Santana reached out and touched her girlfriends throbbing hot center. Brittany's hips thrusted up looking for any form of friction.

Santana smirked. "Do you want me, baby?" She whispered. Brittany nodded putting her finger in her mouth and biting down as Santana touched her folds again. The blonde jerked again.

"Please, just fuck me already, San!" She cried as her fingers dug into the couch cushion. Smirking, Santana drove her fingers into Brittany's hot center. The scream that the blonde let loose was enough to wake up everyone in the area, but Santana managed to ignore it and waited a few seconds for the taller girl to adjust to the new intrusion.

When she felt Brittany's walls beginning to relax Santana worked her hand bringing it back and forth. Brittany groaned and bit down on her lip as Santana began to work her finger deep into her girlfriend. Brittany's hips rocked forward to meet Santana's strokes.

"Oh, god, San! That feels so fucking god! More!" She moaned. Santana was quick to put another finger in, making the blonde go crazy. Her head thrashed from side to side as an evil idea popped into Santana's head.

Curling her fingers deep inside of Brittany she watched the blonde go crazy.

"Oh, fucking A! San!" Brittany screamed as she propelled herself off the couch and towards her girlfriend. Capturing Santana's lips in her own Brittany rocked them back and forth while Santana continued to work her fingers inside of Brittany. She felt the taller girl's walls clenching around her digits.

"Come for me, baby," Santana whispered into the blonde's ear. Two more thrust and Brittany went over the edge. She clawed at Santana's back as her walls clenched around Santana's fingers and she screamed her girlfriend's name.

Santana smirked as she watched her girlfriend ride out her orgasm. Laying the taller girl back down on the couch Santana removed her fingers from Brittany's still spasming center, ignoring the girl's whimpering protest she made a show of putting her fingers to her mouth and licking them clean. The taste was amazing and Santana's eyes rolled to the back of her head.

She felt Brittany's eyes on her and looked deep into the lust filled blue eyes.

If Brittany had a cock it would be stand at attention after Santana's little performance. She looked up at Santana and licked her lips an invitation for the Latina come kiss her.

Leaning in Santana captured Brittany's lips in her own. Brittany could taste herself on Santana's lips. They made out until Santana found her back against the couch with Brittany looking down at her.

"What are you doing?" She asked as Brittany began to pull her pants down. Brittany gave her a mischievous smirk. "I'm returning the favor," she whispered seductively before leaning in closer to the Latina. "You see, Santana, unlike you I have endurance. I may be a loud one, but I can last a lifetime."

Santana shivered as Brittany's breath touched her ear and at the words the blonde whispered to her.

Pulling Santana's pants off Brittany worked on getting the shorter girl's shirt off so that she could see all that beautiful tan skin. Leaning down she gave Santana a quick kiss, pulling away before the Latina could deepen it and began to work her way down the girls front and across her still bra clad chest.

Brittany pulled back and glared down at the red lacy garment.

"Off," she growled. Santana quickly undid her bra realizing that Brittany was about three seconds from ripping it off her chest. Throwing the bra to the floor along with the rest of their clothes Santana laid back with her hands above her head, showing Brittany that she was totally submissive.

Brittany quickly kissed down the Latina's front and captured one of her nipples in her mouth, sucking on it deeply. Santana moaned and her hips began to thrust in the air. "Britt, please, fuck me!" She moaned loudly.

Smirking Brittany let her hand roam down to Santana's panty clad center. "Do you really want it?" She asked, taunting the blonde. She loved seeing Santana squirm.

The Latina's dark eyes locked with her. "If you don't fuck me now I'll fuck myself!" She snarled, making Brittany laugh out loud. In one quick motion she had Santana's panties on the ground and her head was between the Latina's legs.

The smell of Santana's arousal hit her like a truck. If Brittany wasn't horny before she sure as hell was now. Leaning forward she gave Santana a teasing lick making the shorter girl spasm. "Mmm, you taste amazing, baby," Brittany, whispered as she took another lick of the girl's arousal.

"Fuck me," Santana cried as she felt Brittany's tongue working on her slits. She moaned deeply. Santana's fingers went into Brittany's hair holding the girl in place as Brittany's tongue went upwards towards Santana's clit.

The blonde smirked as her girlfriend threw her head back in ecstasy crying out as the blonde took Santana's clit into her mouth sucking on it deeply as juices poured out the Latina. Taking two fingers Brittany pushed them into Santana's opening. Lapping at the juices as she pushed in deeper working towards the girl's sweet spot.

When she was deep inside her girlfriend she curled her fingers and Santana went crazy. Sucking on the Latina's clit and working her fingers inside the girl it was only a few seconds before Santana came undone.

"Oh, fuck! Oh, fuck! Britt!" Santana screamed as she came.

Brittany didn't stop licking until she was sure that Santana was done leaking her delicious juices. Giving her clit one more open tongued lick Brittany made her way back up to Santana's face. The Latina looked up at her girlfriend's smirk with hooded eyes as Brittany leaned down and kissed her gently.

"Did you like that?" Brittany asked. Santana only moaned in reply. With a small smile Brittany got up and wiped her mouth. "You taste amazing baby," she whispered, pulling her fingers out of Santana's still twitching center and licking them clean in the same fashion that Santana had done earlier. Santana fought off sleep as she watched her girlfriend.

Laying down Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana's waist and pulled her flush against her naked body.

"Britt," Santana whispered, still half asleep.

"Hmm?" Brittany asked.

"Can I wear your jersey?" She asked. Brittany smiled and kissed the back of Santana's neck. "Of course you can, baby," Sliding over the side of the couch Brittany went over to her freshly cleaned shirt and worked it onto the Latina's bare chest.

She watched as Santana snuggled into the smell of Brittany and when the blonde laid down she snuggled in deeper to the blonde. "I love you," Santana whispered.

"I love you too, baby," Brittany whispered, kissing the brunette's head as she watched her girlfriend drift off to sleep.

* * *

Brittany was suited up in her pads, sitting in the locker room with the rest of the team. Mike sat by her side with a stupid grin on his face as they waited for the rest of the team to get ready and listen to what Coach Bieste had to say.

"So, how are things going with Santana?" He asked pleasantly. Brittany gave him a kind smile. Mike was probably the only guy on the football team that didn't annoy the hell out of her. If any of the other guys had asked her this question she would have know that they were being perverts.

Most of her teammates had come to accept her presence and even gone to such lengths as to acknowledge her. The only ones that still remained adamant about her not being on the team was Puck, Finn and the two goons David and Azimio.

Fixing the straps on her pads Brittany looked over at the Asian boy. "Yeah, she's amazing. I don't know if I'll be able to throw straight with her in that skimpy Cheerio's uniform." Mike laughed along with Brittany.

"That's one of the reasons why I'm glad Tina's not on the Cheerio's I don't know how you stand having everyone look at your girlfriend like that."

That thought hadn't occurred to Brittany and her face fell. "They better not be looking at my girlfriend," she growled. Mike chuckled at the look on Brittany's face. "She is the head cheerleader. I think that's who everyone's going to be looking at." Brittany glared down at the floor as Coach Bieste came in.

"Alright boys. We've lost the first couple of games but it's not too late for us to turn this thing around. Especially with Pierce's arm. I think we may actually stand a chance. I don't care about whatever stupid rivalry you have or how much you guys don't want her on the team the fact still remains that she is your new captain. Deal with it and I want you all to focus on the game or so help me god I will make all of your sorry asses run suicides until you're crying like a bunch of girls."

Brittany smirked and noticed Puck and Finn glaring at her. She gave them a wave. She never asked to be captain but since she had already taken over Finn's job as quarterback why not take his job as captain too.

They suited up and got ready to go out to the field. The announcer called out the opposing teams name. They were going against Carmel High. They were pretty tough from what Brittany had heard from Mike. Brittany was in the front of their team and when the announcer called out the school name she led the team out.

Deafening cheers filled the air as the football players from McKinley High came running out onto the field. Taking her place at the head of the team she immediately locked eyes with the brunette cheerleader standing in middle of the group.

Brittany gave her a smile and blew her a kiss that Santana caught and put over her heart. She could actually hear the aw's coming from the crowd and a deep blush settled over Santana's face as Brittany put her helmet on and the game began.

The referee came out and told Brittany to shake hands with the opposing captain. Brittany stuck her hand out but the other boy just glared at her. Giving him a cocky grin Brittany simply shrugged and turned back to the ref. He rolled his eyes at the way the captain of Carmel High was acting but indicated for the game to begin.

Since Carmel High was playing on their field they got the ball first. Since Coach Bieste had said that Brittany was a good catcher and obviously she could throw pretty well she had decided that it wasn't necessary for the blonde to play any other position. Brittany wasn't big enough to tackle anyone they had just decided to make the lean girl their secret weapon.

She watched as David and Azimio sacked the quarterback who took a few seconds too many to consider who he should throw to. Coach Bieste was yelling dramatically beside her and Brittany couldn't help but chuckle at the way the big woman pumped her fist in the air.

They managed to stop almost every attempt that Camel tried to make against them. They only managed to get past them once. The score was six to nothing and now it was time for Brittany to shine.

Stuffing her helmet onto her head she raced out onto the field and was met with a roaring crowd. She waved to them making a big show of pointing to Santana and making a heart over her padded chest. That sent the crowd crazy as Santana waved back to Brittany and returned the motion.

Her teammates got into position and Brittany looked from side to side with a mischievous smirk on her face and yelled hike as Mike got her the ball. Puck ran to the side with two guys covering her and Brittany couldn't even find the other kid she was suppose to be throwing the ball to so she did the only thing that came naturally to her.

She ran.

Taking off with the ball Brittany dodged and weaved past all the guys that tripped and fell to the ground trying to tackle her. She was ten feet away from making a touchdown when she felt something take her out.

Brittany's head felt like a truck had run it over and backed up as she lay on the ground looking up at the sky.

A pair of brown eyes were looking down at her and Brittany could see tears filling their eyes. Reaching up Brittany took hold of Santana's cheek and tried to give her a weak smile. Santana returned the smile as the tears escaped and she looked down at Brittany.

Smiling Brittany sat up and rubbed her head.

"Did anyone get the numb of that truck?" Brittany called out to the awaiting crowd. Everyone laughed at the blonde as she stood up. Santana threw her arms around Brittany and hugged her tightly. Hugging the Latina back Brittany released her and nodded that she was alright before walking over to the rest of her teammates were waiting for her.

Mike clapped her on the shoulder and gave her a sympathetic smile through his helmet. They clapped their pads and the guys that weren't being total assholes gave her high fives for getting them so close to a touchdown.

Off to the side Coach Bieste was yelling at David and Azimio for not covering Brittany better.

They got back into position and Mike once again hiked the ball to Brittany who quickly handed it off to that one kid named James. He ran it all the way and there was a loud cheer from their side of the stadium and high fives all around.

Going back into position they prepared for their next play. By the time the half time show started they were leading with fourteen to six. Carmel's kicker had missed their field goal while McKinley's had made both of theirs.

Brittany longed to stand outside and watch her girlfriend dance during the half time show while growling at anyone else that looked but Coach Bieste made sure to take hold of the back of Brittany's jersey and drag the blonde towards the locker room with the rest of her team.

Taking her seat next to Mike, Brittany felt some of the guys clapping her padded shoulder and whisper how cool it was that she had helped them take the lead. She smiled and Mike bumped shoulders with her.

Coach Bieste came in and a smile broke out on her face as she walked by giving everyone a hug. When all of the team had received a high five she came back to the front of the room and looked right at Brittany.

"I'm not sure what you're doing, Pierce, but if you keep it up we win this one and we won't be losers this season!" There was a great cheer from the rest of her team and Brittany smirked. Nodding to Coach Bieste she growled, "Just try not to let them score and I'll do the rest. Oh, James and Puck try to get open faster. Wouldn't want to get sacked again," she growled.

She watched as the guys laughed and nudged an embarrassed Jason and a pissed off Puck.

Coach Bieste even chuckled at the blonde before blowing her whistle and getting everyone riled. Grabbing her helmet Brittany led her team out of the locker room and towards the field.

The cheerleaders were just finishing up their performance and she saw Santana being supported by some guys having a good look up her skirt.

Growling Brittany's eyes locked in on those guys and if Coach Bieste hadn't taken hold of the back of her collar she might have run out onto the field and attacked them. If Coach Bieste's little yelling match with her team hadn't gotten Brittany worked up than seeing that sure had.

The announcer called their team and Brittany raced onto the field and glared at anyone that dared make eye contact with her. They had the ball and Mike snapped it to her and she didn't think she threw it to the first person she saw open.

Puck backed up and caught the ball running it all the way down the field. Carmel never knew what hit them. The score was now twenty to six. Her teammates cheered wildly but Brittany wasn't celebrating with the rest of her teammates she was locking eyes with a certain Latina.

A whistle was blown indicating that their kicker had missed the goal and Brittany groaned as she took her eyes away from her girlfriend and focused back on the game.

Carmel had the ball now and Brittany quickly left the field. Coach Bieste clapped her on the shoulder as she took a seat on the bench and glared at the male cheerleaders that were attempting to talk to Santana.

Her girlfriend was doing her best to avoid them but somehow they always managed to be there.

"Don't even think about it, Pierce. If you go over there than we'll have to take it to Figgins. Sue won't take to nicely to you assaulting one of her cheerleaders even if they are making a move on your girl," Coach Bieste said as she rested a hand on Brittany's shoulder.

Seething Brittany took her helmet and wiped some of the sweat from her face. When she looked back to where Santana and the male cheerleaders were standing she saw her girlfriend looking dead at her. Smiling Brittany made a heart around her face mouthing the words 'I love you'. Santana was quick to return the gesture making the blonde football player beam.

Carmel High managed to score on them making the score twenty to eight. Brittany only thanked god that it wasn't a touchdown.

She made her way back onto the field for the last time. She looked over at Mike and smirked. No matter what happened they had won. Brittany decided to chance it. When Mike snapped the ball to her she took off running as fast as she could to the end zone. No one could catch her. She was gone. The opposing team and even her own teammates stared at her surprised.

When she reached the end zone Brittany threw the ball to the ground and did the best dance ever. Doing the stereotypical disco dance move and even doing a round off. The crowd was laughing as Brittany humped the air. The whistle blew indicating the end of the game and the blonde ripped her helmet off.

Her teammates cheered and came forward to crowd around her cheering and lifting her up in bear hugs. One of the assistants for Coach Bieste ran over with the water cooler full of Gatorade.

Brittany felt the cold sting of red wet drink dripping down her body and going into her hair. It felt almost as bad as being slushied. Shaking the liquid from her hair and eyes she felt Mike clapping her on the back. She barely heard everyone laughing and congratulating her as she worked her way out of their celebratory huddle.

Racing over to the sidelines she swept Santana up into her arms and kissed her roughly. Santana's arms came around Brittany's neck as they both ignored the sticky cold wetness that engulfed Brittany's body and the crowd's catcalls and aw's at the sight of their affection. They didn't stop kissing until the lack of air made them dizzy. It was Santana who pulled back to look down at her beaming girlfriend.

"You were amazing, baby. I've never seen anyone run that fast in my entire life," she said as she gave Brittany a peck on the lips before the blonde put her down. Santana noticed the gigantic red mark on the whites of her uniform.

Extending her head out to the Latina Brittany began the trek back through across the field, grabbing her helmet before making her way to the locker room. Santana leaned into her girlfriend's side as they reached their lockers. Brittany chuckled and Santana kissed the blonde's padded shoulder.

"I was so scared when I saw that brute tackle you," she whispered. Brittany turned and looked at her. "It didn't hurt any worse than when Puck tackled me in the hallway. And my head doesn't even hurt anymore," the blonde said as they opened their own separate lockers.

Most of the cheerleaders had decided that they would simply change at home before they went to the party at Puckerman's house. Brittany stripped out of her football clothes and looked over at Santana's as the Latina stripped out of her ruined Cheerio's uniform. She met the blonde's piercing blue eyes and smirked as she stood in the underwear that Brittany had bought for her over the weekend.

Brittany was practically drooling over the Latina's attire. "Let's take this to the showers," she whispered as they walked towards the stalls. They got inside and soon both of their underwear littered the ground.

* * *

**There you go. Next chapter is going to have all the suggestion that you guys requested. Sorry I couldn't put it in this chapter but if anyone else has a suggestion send it in a REVIEW for me and I'll see what I can do. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's another chapter done you guys! I liked it and I hope you guys do too.**

* * *

Santana and Brittany were laid out on the couch as their siblings watched some movie that Brittany couldn't name. They sat there with Santana lying on Brittany's chest as Hugo and Emily cheered when the good guy beat up the bad guy. Santana smiled lightly.

"Do you want to go to the party?" Brittany asked. Santana lifted up enough to look at the blonde. "Do you want to go?" She asked seriously. Secretly she really wanted to go, but didn't want to put Brittany in an awkward situation considering that Puck and his band of goons had beaten her up only a few days before. Brittany shrugged and looked up at the Latina.

"We can go. I think it'll be fun," Brittany said as they sat up a little bit more. "We don't have to if you don't want to, Britt-Britt. You don't have to do this for me," Santana said.

Brittany shrugged and worked her way out from under Santana. Extending her hand to the Latina she looked deep into her eyes and said, "Miss Santana Lopez, it would be my honor to take you to that party. Forget Puckerman. This is all about you," she said. Santana smiled at Brittany and accepted the hand that was offered to her.

They walked into the kitchen where Marie was sitting working on her work laptop.

"Mama," Santana asked tentatively. The older woman looked at her daughter and Brittany and smiled already suspecting something.

"Yes, loves?" She asked looking at both of the girls as they stood there awkwardly.  
Santana shuffled her feet and looked down at the ground.

"Can we go to a party tonight?" She asked. In the week the week and a half that Brittany and Santana had dated it had become second nature for Brittany to ask Marie whenever she and Santana did anything.

Marie smiled at the two girls as they sat there looking at the older woman. She nodded. "Don't stay out too late. And if you two get drunk either have someone take you home or call us," she said. Brittany's jaw dropped with how cool Santana's mom was being. Santana squealed with joy and hugged her mother giving the older woman a kiss on the cheek that she returned before looking at Brittany.

The blonde's heart was hammering in her chest as she looked at Marie as she got up from her seat and walked towards Brittany. She caught the girl in her arms and kissed her cheek as well.

Brittany's cheeks were burning brightly and she saw Santana glaring at her. Shrugging she smiled at Marie before taking hold of Santana's hand and leading her out the door. They waved to their two siblings before racing to Brittany's car. They hopped in and Brittany took off for Puckerman's house.

When they arrived there were already a few people passed out on the front lawn and Brittany smirked at the lightweights.

They walked through the door and they could feel the bass pumping through the house. Brittany pulled Santana out of the way as two big football players came rushing out the door arm in arm singing drunkenly. Santana and Brittany chuckled and looked at each other.

Rolling her eyes Brittany took a firm hold of Santana's hand and led the Latina through the crowd. In a matter of seconds drinks were being pushed into their hands as their drunken classmates crowded around them.

Santana smiled and talked to a few of her fellow cheerleaders as she drained cup after cup. Brittany put her cup on the side table and walked away from it not intending on coming back to it, as she had to watch out for Santana so she didn't get alcohol poisoning.

As Brittany was hanging back watching her girlfriend interact with some of her friends a girl came forward and grab one of the drinks that someone had pushed back into Brittany's hand. She downed the whole cup like a pro before smiling over at Brittany. The blonde only raised an eyebrow in question.

The blonde was cute but she had Santana so Brittany didn't go any further than that first thought.

"Do you want to ditch the old girl and get with something new?" The girl called out over the music. Brittany felt fire erupt in her stomach and if a guy had said that to her he would be picking his teeth up off the ground, but Brittany would never hit a girl.

"Look, I'm flattered by your offer but I'm with Santana and if you haven't heard I love her. So, you might need to find someone else to take care of your needs."

The girl looked defeated but was quickly ripped away by an angry Santana.

She glared at the girl until she scampered off before turning her glare onto Brittany. The taller girl almost cowered away from her girlfriend's gaze.

"What were you doing talking to her?" She yelled loud enough for people to stare.

Santana crossed her arms over her chest waiting for Brittany's response.

"I wasn't doing anything, Santana. Are you drunk?" She asked as she watched the Latina sway uneasily on her feet.

"That's not important! I want to know why you were flirting with that girl! Is it because she's blonde and awesome?" Brittany's jaw actually dropped as she listened to her girlfriend's drunken rant.

"San, what are you talking about?"

"Just kiss me, you idiot," Santana screamed, before crashing her lips against Brittany's. The blonde tried to say something but couldn't get past the Latina's lips. They ignored all the catcalls and wolf whistles that the jock heads sent at them. When Santana's hands dropped down to Brittany's ass and began to grope it roughly the blonde pulled back and held the still intoxicated Santana at a distance.

"What's going on with you, San?" She asked. Santana stared up at the taller girl with hooded eyes.

Leaning forward she rested her head on Brittany's chest as she swayed to the music filling the room. "Britty, you're so pretty." Santana whispered.

"Alrighty than. You're definitely drunk," Brittany said.

They made their way towards the couch and found Puck and Finn laughing as they pushed some unsuspecting freshmen around.

Mike was standing off to the side with his girlfriend Tina staring down at the scene with disapproval. Brittany growled in frustration and walked over to the couple. Santana still clung to her arm like a lost child and Brittany didn't trust her girlfriend's judgment at that moment so she asked Mike to watch her for a few minutes.

The Asian couple could already see the determination in Brittany's eyes as she stalked over to the group of men. As she walked Jason and Kyle two of the guys that were the least annoying of her teammates- next to Mike- came up and followed her over to the two goons. Puck and Finn saw the trio approaching and smirked. Brittany could clearly see that they were drunk.

"Look, everybody, it's the girl that thinks she's the new hot shot of the school!" Puck called out his voice slurring together as he glared at Brittany. Taking their chance to escape the freshmen raced out the door.

Brittany folded her arms over her chest and glared at the two drunken assholes before her.  
"Come on guys. Do we really want to go through this right now?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. Puck and Finn looked at each other before openly pointing and laughing at Brittany and the two boys standing behind her.

Brittany's eyebrow was in danger of disappearing into her hairline with how high she was raising it. "Does she really think that she can beat us up?" Puck howled.

"I see we'll just have to beat the lesson back into her," Finn said cracking his oversized knuckles. James and Kyle looked ashamed but they took a menacing step forward. "You guys shouldn't beat up on girls," James growled.

Puck's eyes locked in on his fellow running back. "She's got you whipped doesn't she, James," he snarled. Brittany stepped up before James could even respond. "I don't need them standing behind me to kick your ass, Puckerman. In case you don't remember the busted jaw I gave you I'll make sure to bust your balls this time."

The Mohawked boy's eyes flashed and he swung out. Brittany could have easily dodged it if not for a smaller body coming up and grabbing hold of her side. Brittany leaned back but Santana wasn't quick enough to avoid the fist coming straight for her. Brittany turned at the last second so that the fist connected with a few of her ribs, but Santana was completely protected from Puck's swing.

How dare he swing at Santana! Brittany saw red and before anyone could stop her she had tackled Puck to the ground and was once again pounding his face in. James and Kyle were both beating down Finn so he couldn't come over and pull Brittany off of Puck.

In his drunken state Puck was no match for a completely sober Brittany. She easily took him out and left him unconscious and bleeding on the ground. People stared at her in shock as she got up and wiped Puck's blood on his shirt.

She found Santana being held in Tina's arms as Mike came forward checking Brittany over for any injuries. She told him that she fine. Puck hadn't even managed to land a punch on her. Santana ran into Brittany's arms and snuggled into the blonde.

"Come on, we're going home," Brittany growled as they made their way out the door. She glared at anyone that dared to get in their way.

Putting Santana in the passengers seat she went over to the driver's side and took off for the Lopez house.

When they arrived Brittany supported a still highly intoxicated Santana into the house. Hugo and Emily were nowhere to be seen but Marie was still sitting in the kitchen with a cup of tea and her work laptop still out. She looked up when Santana and Brittany came in stared with disapproving eyes at her inebriated daughter.

Brittany laid Santana out on the couch and Marie came over to look down at Santana.

"Did you two have fun?" She asked. Brittany shrugged while Santana smiled up at her mother woozily.

"Mommy, you'll never guess what Britty did tonight," she said. Marie raised an eyebrow to Brittany but the blonde looked just as confused as Marie did. "She fought for my honor, Mama," Santana said with a giggle. Marie raised an eyebrow to Brittany and she shrugged.

Marie turned back to her daughter. "What do you mean, love? How did Brittany fight for your honor?" She asked.

Santana giggled again. "Puck and Finn were being bad and they tried to beat up Brittany, but my baby got to them first. They almost got me too but Brittany made sure that they'll never mess with us again."

Letting off a sigh Brittany took the shawl off the back of the couch and put it over Santana's still clothed framing before indicating for Marie to follow her back into the kitchen. The older woman looked at Brittany expectantly. Turning around she faced the older woman and ran her fingers through her hair loosely.

"I'm sorry. I should have been paying closer attention to Santana. If I had she probably wouldn't be as drunk as she is now." Marie chuckled darkly. "Whether you had watched her or not Santana would still be this drunk. She's a pigheaded girl who does what she wants. I'm just glad that you were there to take care of her."

Brittany refused to meet her gaze as she stared down at the ground.

"So, what happened?" Marie asked after a few moments.

Sighing again Brittany shoved her hands into her pockets and began her story.

"I see," Marie said. Brittany was still staring at the ground when Marie pulled the blonde into a firm hug. Brittany blushed deeply and returned it shyly.

"I knew you were cheating on me!" Santana screamed from the couch. Marie turned and stared at her daughter completely shocked while Brittany groaned inwardly. Marie looked in between her daughter and Brittany.

Stepping away from the older woman Brittany made her way towards the Latina.

"Santana, I am not cheating on you. I have no reason to cheat on you," Brittany said in a calm voice. For some reason she felt like she was attempting to bet a lioness. Santana glared at Brittany she shook her head at the blonde's words.

"You've always had a crush on my mother! It's 'cause she's older and knows how to do all those weird things that you like!" Santana screamed at the blonde.

Sighing Brittany stepped forward and caught hold of Santana's face in her hands, kissing the shorter girl roughly. Santana struggled for a few seconds before falling into the touch. Brittany released Santana 's face and chose to take hold of her waist still kissing her roughly.

She pulled back and glared down at Santana. "Now, do you believe that I only want you?" She demanded. Santana didn't respond only held out her arms indicating for Brittany to pick her up.

Marie looked at the two teenagers with a smirk and Brittany nodded to her before walking upstairs to Santana's room. The Latina snuggled into Brittany's chest and was out like a light.

Smiling affectionately Brittany laid the smaller girl down before getting in beside her. Sending Quinn a quick text letting her know that she was spending the night over at Santana's. A few minutes later she got a reply saying that Emily was at home with her and that she had better be getting into Santana's pants. Rolling her eyes Brittany kicked off her shoes and laid down beside her girlfriend.

The next morning Santana woke up with a pounding headache. She groaned softly and tried to hide from the sun leaking into her room. Someone chuckling beside her made her turn to find a smirking Brittany.

* * *

"Good morning, hot stuff. Just so you know you're late for Cheerio practice and I'm late for football practice," Brittany said. Santana groaned. As much as she loved to hear Brittany's voice in the morning her headache was making it really hard for her to enjoy that simple pleasure.

Leaning forward Brittany kissed the top of Santana's head before dancing out of the bed and going over to the closet to get one of the Latina's Cheerio's uniform out. Santana groaned loudly as she sat up.

"Your aspirin and water are on the bedside table," Brittany said as she laid the uniform out on the bed. Santana reached over and took hold of the two pills and swallowed the before chasing them down with the glass of water. Getting up the bed she walked out to the bathroom.

She took a deep relaxing shower. When she came out she found Brittany sitting on her bed with her headphones in and a soft smirk on her lips from seeing Santana in a towel. By that point the aspirin had started to kick in.

Hopping up from the bed Brittany walked up to the Latina and pulled her up against herself.

"You look early sexy when you're not all drunk and yelling at me," Brittany whispered as the smell of Santana's shampoo washed over her. Santana stared up at Brittany. "What are you talking about?" She asked not remembering anything from the night before.

Brittany explained everything that Santana had said the night before. When she had finished Santana was staring at her with in horror.

"Please tell me that you're joking around with me and that I didn't embarrass myself that badly," she whispered. Brittany smiled and pulled the shorter girl closer to her.

She buried her nose in Santana's freshly washed hair and looked deep into her eyes. "Sorry, baby, but you did all those things. It wasn't that bad. I liked taking care of you." Santana kissed Brittany's shoulder and put her hands on the blonde's chest as she nuzzled into her neck.

"Hey, baby," Brittany whispered.

"Hmm," Santana murmured back.

"Do you remember the last time you were in a towel and we were alone?"

Santana's whole body shook with the desire coursing through her. "Yeah, I remember that. I think you need to punish me for being so mean to you yesterday," Santana whispered back.

Smirking Brittany pulled back to whisper in the shorter girl's ear.

"I would love nothing more than to do just that. But I have to go to school. You've got cheerleading practice and even though Coach Bieste loves me I doubt she's going to like me coming in late," she whispered pulling away from the Latina and heading for the bed where the Cheerio's uniform still sat.

"Tease," Santana growled, making Brittany chuckle.

Picking it up she handed it to the brunette before sitting back on the bed expectantly. Santana stared at Brittany wondering what the taller girl was waiting for. Brittany indicated for Santana to continue with a wave of her hand. Santana rolled her eyes but dropped her towel reveling her naked body.

Brittany's jaw dropped and Santana chuckled. "You act as if you've never seen me naked before, baby," she said as she went to her dresser.

The blonde just continued to stare at her girlfriend's backside. When Santana pulled on a pair of the panties that Brittany had bought her she turned around found Brittany still staring at her.

"Come on, Britt, act as if you've had some before," she growled, before going to grab her spanks. "Oh, I've had some. I've had quite a lot. Yours was the best though, babe," she called after the Latina. Santana rolled her eyes at her girlfriend's comments before returning to the room her chest still bare.

Again Brittany's jaw dropped and she stared at the Latina's perfect twins. She longed to lean forward and take one of Santana's perfect nipples into her mouth.

Santana smirked at her girlfriend's reaction to seeing her naked. Stepping forward she put one hand to the blonde's jaw pulling her up for a kiss. Brittany's hands immediately went to Santana's chest cupping her breast.

Pulling back Santana slapped Brittany's hands away roughly. "Bad girl! No touching!" She growled. Brittany whimpered. As much as Brittany loved to top Santana she loved it when the girl topped her all the more. She looked up into Santana's eyes and could already see the Latina getting an idea in her mind.

"When can I touch, Sanny?" She asked. Santana smirked and straddled Brittany. "When I say you can and not a moment before," she purred in the blonde's ears. A shiver of lust ran through the blonde as she looked up into mocha eyes.

Santana took hold of Brittany's hands and threaded her fingers through the blonde's as they sat on the bed looking at each other. Brittany tried to keep her eyes up top but that was kind of hard when you have a shirtless Santana fucking Lopez sitting in your lap.

The Latina smirked down at her blonde girlfriend.

"Do you want to touch me, baby?" She whispered. The blonde nodded furiously. "You have no idea how badly I want to touch you right now," Brittany growled back.

Leaning forward Santana caught the blonde's lips in a kiss. Brittany leaned forward rocking them back and forth. She loved the way Santana would let off a yip of fear that was lost in the blonde's mouth every time she thought that Brittany was going to drop her.

Santana pulled away and hopped up from the taller girl's lap going over to her dresser again she grabbed a bra and quickly snapped it onto her bare chest before putting on the rest of her uniform.

When the Latina was finished Brittany got up with her keys in hand.

"Come on, baby. We'll stop by the Lima Bean before we head to school." The Latina skipped down the stairs making Brittany laugh.

* * *

It was well into fourth period when Brittany and Santana arrived at school. The Latina still had to stop by her locker before she went to class. Brittany told her that she had better go talk to Coach Bieste and give some excuse for why she wasn't at practice.

As she spun the combination on her locker Santana felt a menacing presence behind her.

Turning she saw Puck, Finn and David standing there. They all held a slushie in their hands. She locked eyes with Puck since he was clearly the ringleader. His face, which had just started to heal from the last beating Brittany had given him, was now extremely bruised and she wondered if he could even speak.

"What do you want, Noah?" She demanded, closing her locker without getting any of her books out. She already knew where this was going.

He smirked down at her and nodded to his goons. Red slushie flew at Santana and she just barely had enough time to close her eyes before the freezing cold liquid hit her square in the face. She heard their laughter as they walked away from her and headed towards their next classroom.

Racing for the locker room she thanked god above that Brittany had to go to the guy's locker room to talk to her coach. Racing to the back she got a towel and turned on the warm tap water all with her eyes closed as she began to clean herself.

* * *

Coach Bieste had given Brittany a stern lecture about the abuse of alcohol and that even though she liked Brittany a lot she couldn't take advantage of that face. At the end of her speech she had given the blonde a sly wink.

Walking down the hallways Brittany planed on meeting Santana at her locker but the sight before her made her stop. There was red slushie everywhere, but no Santana. She took one look at the situation before her and knew what had happened.

Growling in frustration she slammed her fist into the closest locker she ignored the strange looks she received and stormed off towards the Cheerio's locker room.

She heard the taps still running along with muttered curse words. She wanted to laugh at how her girlfriend took her first slushie facial but she was too pissed off with what Puck and Finn had probably done.

As she reached the back room she found a very upset Santana. Most of the red liquid was out of her head, but not off her face. Brittany could see the tear tracks through the syrup. That only made her anger flare up once again. Puck and Finn were going to die.

Stepping forward she wrapped her arms around Santana's ruined Cheerio top and looked at her through the mirror.

The shorter girl jumped at the touch.

"Brittany?" She asked, still not opening her eyes. The blonde leaned forward and kissed one of the Latina's slushie and tear stained cheeks.

At the kiss Santana leaned into the kiss.

"I'm going to get them back for this," Brittany growled her voice barely a whisper. Santana didn't respond Brittany noticed more tears leaking out of her eyes. Leaning around again Brittany kissed each cheek and Santana gave off a weak giggle.

"Does it sting?" She asked. Santana had yet to open her eyes.

"Like a bitch," the Latina growled, making Brittany chuckle.

She released the shorter girl ignoring her whimpers at the loss of contact and grabbed a handful of paper towels before walking back to the Latina.

"Bend over the sink," she instructed as she wet the paper towels. Santana smirked even though her eyes were still closed.

"If you want me all you have to do is say so," she growled.

Brittany smirked as well and leaned into the girl's ear. "Much as I want you every second of the day I'd like to see those lovely brown eyes when I make you come," she purred. Santana groaned and clamped her thighs together.

She leaned over the sink with her face looking up at the ceiling. Taking the paper towel Brittany wiped the away the liquid before putting one of the towels over the Latina's eyes.

"You gotta let it drain out. In a few minutes it'll stop stinging," Brittany whispered as she kissed Santana's cheek one more time.

"How do you know so much about this? I've only seen you get slushied once and that kid got put in the hospital." Brittany smirked at the memory from freshman year when some asshole jock had tried to make a point and slushie her. No one had ever tried it again.

She shrugged. "Everyone knows how to get slushie out of their face except for the cheerleaders it seems. Or maybe that's just you."

Santana pushed at the taller girl and Brittany laughed loudly.

After a few minutes Santana could actually open her eyes without them stinging. She was met with Brittany's brilliant blue eyes staring at her.

"Hey, there, stranger," Brittany whispered, her voice so soft that Santana barely heard her.

"Hiya, back," Santana whispered.

Brittany leaned down and caught Santana's lips. She could taste the cherry slushie still on her as she sucked the Latina's bottom lip into her mouth. Santana moaned into Brittany's mouth and when Brittany released her lips she quickly forced her tongue into the blonde's mouth and threw her arms around the taller girl's neck.

Without her knowledge her legs came up and wrapped around Brittany's waist as the blonde walked them back to the lockers. Their lips stayed pressed together until Brittany felt the bench on her knee.

Setting Santana down she managed to pull the shorter girl's shirt off to find the red bra beneath. "At least it's not that noticeable," she murmured. Santana gave her a look that said, 'shut it'. Chuckling Brittany opened her locker. "You can wear my jersey if you want. Here," she said pulling her shirt over her head and taking off the gray wife beater she had on.  
"I don't want anyone getting a view of your rambunctious twins," she growled, handing the two garments over to the brunette. Santana chuckled out how protective Brittany was being.

She stripped out of her bra and skirt. Thankfully her lower half hadn't been drenched. She laid her clean clothes on the bench before going back to the shower, giving Brittany a seductive wink. The blonde stared after her dumbstruck before putting her shirt back on.

Taking out her phone she typed up a quick text to Quinn.

**Brittany:** _Q, I'm going to kick your baby daddy and your ex-boyfriend's ass!_

Quinn's reply came a few minutes later.

**Q:** _Oh, yeah I heard all about Santana's slushie facial. Jacob's got it all over his blog._

A snarl split Brittany's lips and she looked at her phone.

**Brittany:** _That rat is about to make my list too!_

**Q:**_ Don't do anything you'll regret, Britt._

Tired of Quinn being the voice of reason Brittany ended the conversation just as Santana came out of the bathroom, with only a towel on. Her hair was down and wet. Seeing the girl like this was rivaling with how hot she had looked in relaxing clothes.

She stepped forward, avoiding Brittany so that they didn't have another moment of almost sex, she put on her new clothes and Brittany looked her over.

"Nope, I won't have you walking around in that skirt. Here," she said reaching into her locker she pulled out a pair of jeans. Santana raised an eyebrow but didn't object. She pulled the jeans on just as the locker room door burst open.

"Lezpez, I know you're in here!" Coach Sylvester's voice boomed. Santana immediately cowered. Brittany stiffened as well but she did only stood taller waiting for the evil woman to round the corner.

When she saw Brittany she glared but when she saw the Latina in Brittany's clothes her eyes narrowed in anger.

"What do you think you're wearing, Tits McGee?" She snarled.

Santana looked down at the oversized jersey on her and down to the ground.

"I don't have another uniform, Coach. Puckerman, Hudson, and Karosky slushied me and so my uniform is ruined and my other one is at the dry cleaners at the moment."

Coach Sylvester stared at her for a few moments before nodding and indicating for them to continue with whatever it was they were doing as she left. Brittany chuckled and Santana looked up at her.

"Why are you scared off her?" The Latina glared at her again.

Smacking Brittany in the shoulder they made their way towards the cafeteria.

* * *

At the end of the day Brittany didn't go to Santana's class to walk her to the choir room, instead she made her way to the choir room by herself. Her hands were clenched at her sides as she stormed down the hallways. The students leaving the school all parted as they saw the badass storming down the hallway to the choir room.

She reached it and found exactly who she was looking for. Puck and Finn sat in the choir room on the back row with satisfied smirks on their faces as they watched Brittany come into the room.

Artie, Mercedes, Kurt, Rachel, Tina and Mike were all sitting there and they sat up at attention as they watched Brittany storm up to the two jock boys.

"This is how you're going to get back at me for fucking your face up again, Puckerman? By slushing my girlfriend?" She growled. "Are you mad about your face or the fact that I'm fucking the most beautiful girl in the school."

Puck's jaw tightened as he listened to the blonde's words.

Leaning forward he got right in Brittany's face and growled, "How do you like my sloppy seconds?"

That was all it took. Reaching forward she took hold of his collar and threw him from his seat and to the floor. Finn tried to take hold of her but a quick knee to the groin had him doubled over throwing up.

Jumping down she tackled Puckerman and pounded his face in. He wasn't drunk though and managed to roll her over and straddle her punching at her. Mike was about to get up and help his blonde friend but it wasn't necessary. Brittany jerked her hips and unsettled the Mohawked boy. He fell off her and she hopped up kicking out at his ribs. She heard some of them crack but continued to kick out at him, when a pair of arms came forward and dragged her off of Puck.

She turned around, expecting to find Finn, but it was only Mike shaking his head telling her to stop. She turned to the other Glee club members. Mercedes had her phone out recording the whole thing.

Turning to the camera she wiped at her bloody nose before saying. "If anyone else tries that shit on my girlfriend again the same thing will happen to you."

* * *

**So that's the newest chapter! Hoped you guys liked it thank you for everyone who REVIEW I hope you liked the way I put your ideas into the story. Drop me some more and I'll see what I can do**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay here's the next chapter. I know it's shorter than usual but I wanted to give you guys something. I couldn't get any request into this chapter but I promise you I'm working on it.**

**I'm sorry if the violence in some of the previous chapters offended some people. I'm trying to make it as close to a high schoolers reaction as possible. **

**Let me know what you guys think. **

* * *

Santana walked into the choir room to find her ex-boyfriend lying on the ground broken and bloody with her girlfriend standing there, her nose bleeding slightly but not broken, as it had been in their first fight.

She took one look at the scene before her and crossed her arms over her chest glaring at her girlfriend.

The other Glee club members who weren't in absolute pain were trying to hide their laughter at seeing the Latina standing in the doorway with her arms crossed over her chest and glaring at Brittany's back. The blonde noticed that something was up and turned to the door expecting to find Mr. Shue standing there in open shock, but was surprised to find Santana.

She tried to give a weak smile to the girl but Santana stormed past the blonde and took a seat on the back row far away from a still dry heaving Finn.

"Damn, Britt, I knew you were a beast but this is ridiculous," Quinn said as she walked into the room. She stepped over Puck who was still groaning and clutching his sides on the floor.

She took a seat by Rachel and threw her arm around the back of the smaller girl's chair. Brittany opened her mouth to respond when yet another voice spoke.

"What happened in here?" Mr. Shue asked from the doorway noting Puck, Finn and Brittany's condition. Brittany just stared at the curl haired teacher waiting for him to piece it together.

His eyes locked with her and he let off a sigh, indicating for the blonde to follow him. Dabbing at the blood leaking from her nose Brittany followed him out the door and towards Figgins' office.

Just outside the door he stopped looked down at Brittany.

"Why do you keep doing this, Brittany?" He asked. She could see the pity in his eyes and she hated it.

Holding her head up high she looked him dead in the face and said, "Don't play this game with me, Mr. Shuester. I know how this works out. You tell me I have so much to live for and that I shouldn't be doing the things I do, but come on Mr. Shue. I'm not Rachel or Kurt or even Mercedes. Hell! Quinn's even smart enough to get out of this town. They're going to get out of this horrible place and make something of themselves. I'm going to end up running Burt's shop since Kurt doesn't know the first thing about cars and Finn is a big idiot. That's the way life works out. Some of us get handed the short stick and you just have to accept that."

He looked down at his student, before Brittany turned and walked into the principles office.

* * *

At the end of Glee rehearsal Santana walked out of the choir room and headed towards Figgins office. She found Brittany still inside. The Indian man behind the desk looked aggravated but the blonde sitting in front of him looked at ease.

After a few more seconds of talking the blonde strode out of the office. She gave Santana a cocky grin that the Latina didn't return.

"What's wrong?" Brittany asked dropping the cocky demeanor instantly. Santana stared at Brittany as if she were dumb. "You're really going to sit there and act like you didn't do anything?" Brittany stared at the Latina surprised. Santana had never talked to her like this. It was nerve racking.

She stared down at the smaller girl not understanding what the problem was. Sure, she had just beat the shit out of Puckerman and he was probably going to need medical attention again, but she had done it all in the name of protecting Santana's honor.

Rolling her eyes Santana stormed away with a still stunned Brittany following behind her. They got to the car and Brittany didn't try to open the door for her she simply opened the door with the button on her car key and got into the driver's side. They rode over to the Lopez's house in silence.

When Brittany pulled into the driveway Santana didn't get out. She knew Brittany was going to say something.

"You know that I'm not going to just sit by and let them do these things to us. I don't know why you keep getting mad at me. I won didn't I?" Santana scoffed at Brittany's words.

"Is that really the only thing that matters? It's okay so long as you won."

Brittany sat there quietly she didn't want to argue with Santana. She knew that she was going to lose.

The Latina sighed and wiped a hand across her face. "So, what's your punishment?" She asked.

Brittany chuckled darkly. "He said that he would call my mother and that since I had gone to him without a fight he was going to let me off easy. I think it's got more to do with that game we won yesterday."

Even though Brittany was a master at hiding her true emotions Santana had learned to read the girl like an open book. "He can't do that!" She yelled punching the dashboard in frustration. Brittany chuckled darkly again.

"It's alright, Santana. I can deal with this," she said.

Santana growled again. "No, you shouldn't have too! You shouldn't have to deal with her! She can't be in your in your life anymore! She's not going to hurt you anymore! I'm not going to let her!"

"Really, Santana, it's not that big of a deal."

"Stop blowing this off, Brittany. Your mom is evil and I'm not going to let her near you ever again!"

The blonde looked over at her girlfriend and smiled. Santana was looking at the blonde with so much protectiveness that it made Brittany's heart swell. "I love you so much," Brittany whispered. Santana leaned across the gearshift and kissed the blonde softly. It didn't match the fire she had displayed only moments ago, but Brittany appreciated it all the same.

Pulling back Brittany took hold of Santana's face and looked deep into a pair of dark mocha eyes. She gave the shorter girl a soft smile before opening the car door and hopping out.

They walked into the house and found Emily and Hugo in their usual spot in front of the TV with toys scattered everywhere. They noticed Hugo's hand creeping over to Emily's and they shared a smile before walking into the kitchen to grab a snack. Santana pulled out a bowl full of cherries and Brittany grabbed an apple.

Unlike Santana, Brittany actually wanted to eat and didn't have alterier motives. They stepped upstairs and walked towards Santana's bedroom, shutting the door behind them.

Brittany took a huge bite out of the apple and walked and made her way around the room. She went over to the dresser that was covered in pictures of Santana. From when she was three up until high school. One in particular caught her eye. It was of her and Quinn they looked about seven years old. They had huge smiles on and they stood arm in arm smiling up at the camera.

She smiled at the picture and a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. Santana looked over Brittany's shoulder and at the picture.

"I remember that," Santana whispered. Brittany heard the longing in the Latina's voice. The blonde leaned back into the touch.

Ever since Quinn had quit the Cheerio's it seemed that she and Quinn could no longer be friends. They had become part of two different cliques and if Brittany weren't so much of a badass than she knew that she and Santana wouldn't be dating. Well they wouldn't be as open about it.

She could tell that the Latina liked her, but if they weren't at the top of the food chain would Santana have kept her a secret. If Brittany had dated someone of a lower status than herself no one would have questioned her or messed with her girlfriend.

Pulling back Brittany took Santana's hand and led her over to the bed. She pushed the shorter girl down and straddled her waist with the apple still in her mouth.

The Latina leaned forward and caught hold of the other side of the apple. She took a firm hold on it and pulled back with the piece in her mouth. Chewing it slowly she let off a sensual moan that made Brittany's jaw drop and the apple rolled away from them.

"Oh, shit," the blonde growled, just before the Latina captured her lips.

They rocked on the bed before Brittany managed to get her on the bed flat. She pulled the Latina's hands above her head and attacked her neck. Santana worked her hands free and ran them through the blonde's hair. A moan left her throat as she felt Brittany sucked on her pulse point making a hickey that would last for days.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry!" Marie's voice made them jump and Brittany toppled off the bed. Marie stood in the doorway with her hand over her eyes.

"Mom!" Santana yelled her cheeks burning.

"I was only going to ask if Brittany and Emily would be staying for dinner," the older woman said.

Brittany sat up from the ground with a groan, rubbing her head. "I'm not so sure that that would be a good idea, Mrs. Lopez. What with the current situation."

"Brittany, I've told you a million times to call me Marie and you're staying. Just be thankful it wasn't my husband that found you." With those words she left the two highly embarrassed teenagers.

Santana fell back on her bed with her hands over her eyes. She could not believe that just happened.

"At least we didn't get any further," Brittany said with a laugh as she rubbed the back of her head. Santana shot her girlfriend a glare that made the taller girl blush considerably.

Santana groaned. "I can't believe my mother just walked in on us about to have sex."

Brittany did her best not to snicker as the Latina rolled over and screamed into her comforter, making the blonde jump.

Hopping up from the floor Brittany walked over to the shorter girl. She stroked the Latina's back and made hushing noises.

"It's not that serious, babe," she said.

Santana jumped up then.

"It's a very big deal, Brittany! Jesus, we just talked about you not blowing everything off!" The Latina snapped.

Brittany's hands balled into fist and she glared back at the Latina.

"You do enough worrying for the both of us. Can't you just cut loose for once and stop worrying about every little thing that happens to us? God, you're starting to get as uptight as Berry." Brittany growled back.

Santana looked aghast but she quickly got over it.

"Well, one of us has to worry since the other thinks it's okay to beat someone up every time they look at you funny. Where do you think that's going to land you after graduation?" She snarled back.

Brittany shrugged even though the comment hurt her.

"Probably some place where you're not breathing down my neck the whole time! Telling me what I've done wrong!" She yelled. That last comment had really hurt her feelings.

Everyone else already thought that Brittany was nothing more than a failure it hurt her to think that Santana thought that too even if she hadn't specifically said it.

Santana's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Well, I wouldn't have to do that if you would actually do something right!"

"I guess me ever asking you out was the wrong decision too!" Brittany screamed back before she could stop herself.

As soon as the words left her mouth Brittany regretted them. The look of hurt in Santana's eye made her heart break. The Latina turned away.

"I think you're right," she whispered, "I think we need to take a break, Brittany."

Hearing the Latina use her full name sent a pang through her heart. She couldn't believe this was happening, but there was nothing she could do to stop it. She wanted to tell Santana that she didn't want that and that she hadn't mean anything she had said but she simply nodded and walked out of the Latina's room.

She went downstairs and found Emily and Hugo in the exact same spot that she had left them in.

"Come on, Em, we're going home," Brittany called. The smaller girl seemed to sense the disturbance in her sister's voice so she bid Hugo goodbye, giving the small boy a hug and kiss on the cheek before walking over to Brittany.

Watching the two younger children interact broke Brittany's heart into a million pieces but she pushed her tears back and focused on the door.

"Brittany, I thought we agreed that you would stay for dinner," Marie said as she came out of the kitchen with an apron on and a wooden spoon in her hand. Letting off a sigh Brittany turned to the Latina woman.

"Much as I would love to stay for your amazing cooking, Mrs. Lopez. With the current situation and what has just taken place I don't think that would be wise," Brittany replied, her voice void of emotion. Marie stumbled back a little. She had never seen the blonde like this. Brittany always had at least one emotion that she would let show, but right now she looked numb.

Nodding in understanding Marie watched as the blonde took her younger sister's hand and walked out the door.

Walking back to the kitchen Marie turned the stove off and walked up the stairs to Santana's room.

As soon as the door had closed Santana had broken down in a fit of tears. They streamed down her face and she clung to her pillow like a lifeline as she sobbed and screamed into it.

Marie walked in and rubbed her daughter's back. She didn't ask any questions. She didn't have to. She already knew what had happened. Between Brittany's sudden need to leave and Santana's breakdown she knew that the teenage couple had hit a rough patch.

Half an hour later Santana's crying had subsided into a few hiccups but the tears continued to flow.

"She's gone, Mommy," Santana whispered, getting up from the pillow and clinging to the older woman. Marie stroked her daughter's back and tried to hush the fresh wave of sobs that wracked her slender frame.

Marie brushed through her daughter's hair trying to calm her down.

"Hush, now, tell Mama what happened," she cooed.

It took a few more minutes for Santana to calm down enough for her to retell the story to her mother. She told her everything from the when Brittany beat Puck up at the party to what had transpired in the bedroom.

Marie sat there silently listening to Santana's tale. She didn't even comment when she heard about the fights that Brittany had gotten into or when they had slushied her baby girl. Marie had thoughts and comments running through her mind, but she kept them to herself. At this moment her daughter need a shoulder to cry on and a listening ear.

When she finished her story Santana's tears were running so much that Marie's left shoulder was soaked.

"Santana, darling, as much as I'd love to say that you're completely right and that Brittany's in the wrong, there's some fault on both sides. Brittany believes that what she's doing is the right thing for the both of you but it's not and you weren't exactly patient with her. I think you both will come to your senses soon and get over this little spat."

Santana soaked in her mother's words and clung to the older woman's shirt taking in her mother's calming scent.

The older woman patted her daughter's back before standing up and leaving the room. Santana lay back on the bed and let the tears fall again.

* * *

Brittany walked into the apartment in a daze. Quinn and Rachel sitting on the couch. They had the TV on and were watching some nature program that Quinn never would have watched willingly.

As the two blondes walked in both girl's looked up at them. Quinn blushed but than noticed Brittany's condition. She whispered something to Rachel and the brunette got up from the couch walking up to Emily, she dropped down to one knee and asked if Emily wanted to play in her room.

The younger girl looked up at Brittany unsure but the blonde remained unresponsive so Emily looked over at Quinn who nodded giving the small child a reassuring smile.

Emily accepted the hand that Rachel extended to her and they walked into the spare room.

Quinn led Brittany over to the couch and sat the emotionless girl down. She snapped her fingers in front of Brittany's face but the blonde's face remained blank. She only whispered two words, "It's over."

The pink haired girl looked at Brittany confused until she pieced the puzzles together. The blonde's early arrival, her total lack of communication, the vacant expression, Emily's worried state and that comment. Brittany was staring at the wall above the TV and not looking at Quinn even as she continued to mutter, 'It's over'.

"What happened, Brittany?" She asked, using the girl's full name for once. The tears began to fall fast down the blonde's pale cheeks.

"I fucked up, Q! The worst part is I don't know what I did wrong or how I'm can fix it! I'm that stupid!" The blonde screamed.

Quinn patted Brittany's arm trying to calm her friend down.

"Just tell me what happened why did she get mad at you?"

Brittany told the pink haired girl about what had transpired. Quinn tensed as she spoke of how Figgins was going to call her mother tomorrow but otherwise remained silent.

At the end of her recounter Quinn sat back and looked at her friend a thoughtful expression in place.

"I think you two will get over this. Couples have spats all the time and honestly the reason you two are having this 'break' is pretty stupid. What are you going to do when your kids walking in on you having sex? 'Cause they will."

Brittany's head shot up at the mention of children.

"Oh, don't give me that surprised look. I can already tell that you and Santana are going to get married have at least two little urchins running around getting into stuff and you're going to be the sappiest couple ever. This is just a rough patch that you have to get over." The pink haired girl growled.

Brittany sat back on the couch defeated. She knew that Quinn was absolutely right, but one of the many things Brittany was known for would be her stubborn attitude. She had no intention of being the first one to break up this silent agreement of no communication. Santana had been the one to say specifically that they need to take a break.

Quinn realized that she wasn't going to get anything else from the blonde so she gave Brittany's shoulder one last pat before walking back to Emily's room she found the small girl being tucked in by Rachel and once they had said goodnight to the child they walked back to Quinn's room.

Brittany sat on the couch for the rest of the night, unmoving and unresponsive. She didn't even notice when the tears began to slip down her face.

* * *

**Please don't hate me I know some of you wanted fluff and others wanted angst and I couldn't make up my mind. I promise this isn't the end and I'm going to start working on the next chapters soon. **

**Remember to REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright guys here's the new chapter. I'm starting to notice that you don't like all the fights that Brittany's getting into so I promise you this is the last one. REVIEW and let me know what you think of this chapter. I like it even if it was kind of hard to write. We get a deeper look at Brittany's home life and she opens up to quite a few people. Hope you like it and here we go…**

* * *

At football practice Brittany managed to keep her eyes on the field and away from Santana. Coach Bieste was happy to see Brittany with her head in the game and decided to let them have a small scrimmage match. It was Finn, Puck, David, Azimio, and two other kids that they had intimidated into joining their team and all the other guys went over to Brittany's side.

Even with fewer players Brittany's team still won. The blonde was relentless. She saw an opening and took it. When David started making kissing noises at Santana, Brittany took the first opportunity to tackle him to the ground. She made sure to kick him dead in his junk before hopping back up and walking away. Even with his cup on she had still managed to cause him some form of pain. Her teammates subtly high-five her and openly laughed at the fallen boy.

As she passed Puck she heard him growl, "You and me after school by the dumpsters. If you're not too chicken. Winner gets the rights to Santana." Brittany blood began to boil but she couldn't back down she knew that this was it. Even if Santana didn't like it, Brittany had to fight to protect her woman. She didn't like thinking of Santana as property but she couldn't let Puck get his slimy hands on her.

She nodded and went back to the game.

After scrimmage they were dismissed and went into the locker room. Brittany was quick to get her things ready and change into her clothes. She wasn't quick enough. Just as she got into the shower she heard the sound of the Cheerios coming into the locker room.

Groaning silently Brittany continued to wash the shampoo out of her hair before grabbing one of the big white fluffy towels and walking out of the shower room and towards the locker room.

The room was full of cheerleaders changing and talking animatedly with one another. Only one wasn't taking part in everyone else's obvious comfort.

"Hi, Brittany," some of the girl's said as they passed the blonde heading for the shower room. Brittany nodded in acknowledgement to each girl in turn. Mentally preparing herself she went over to her locker and opened it completely ignoring the Latina next to her. She pulled out her jeans and V-Neck shirt.

She went to the bench and began to put them on. She shoved her football equipment away and walked out, barely catching the word that the Latina whispered after her. 'Bye'.

Brittany's heart broke in that moment and she forced her way out the doors and towards the bleachers. She wasn't going to class today. Especially not third period. She just planned on getting high with Quinn and waiting till Glee club since that was mandatory.

She still had no idea what her mother was going to do once she got the call but Brittany was ready for anything.

She found the pink haired girl under the bleachers with a new addition. Rachel sat with her with a handkerchief covering her nose and mouth. She was glaring at the pink haired girl but Quinn was too stoned to take any notice.

Walking over Brittany snatched the joint from her baked friend and took a long drag. She needed to get high immediately.

"I thought you didn't smoke anymore 'cause of your football thingy," Quinn said staring at the blonde girl cross-eyed. Brittany shrugged and pulled from the blunt again.

"Fuck it," she growled and passed the joint over to Quinn. The pink haired girl gave her a goofy smile and took a drag as well. They sat there in silence enjoying their high and passing the weed back and forth across Rachel who made a face every time the smoke came within her radius.

The late bell rang and the short brunette jumped up bid Quinn a good day and racing back into the school. Brittany watched her leave with a curious expression.

"She doesn't make you walk her to class or carry her books?" She asked Quinn who was staring intently at her hands.

"No. We don't have one of those kinds of relationships. She comes to me most of the time and I love it but she doesn't make me do anything. She doesn't tell me to stop doing the things I love either even if she doesn't like them. Rachel's actually pretty cool once you get to know her."

Brittany leaned back and thought about that. Sure, Santana had never forced her to do anything and Brittany did love walking the brunette to class and kissing her in front of everyone. She really liked to do that in front of Puck. But what Santana had said to her was going too far. She already had everyone else in her ear telling her that she wasn't going to become anything and that she was worthless. She didn't need Santana doing the same.

"That's pretty cool," Brittany said in a quiet voice as she pulled her legs up onto the couch and looked out across the small space under the bleachers.

Quinn turned her hazel gaze onto Brittany,

"I know you miss her, B. I can see it. Why don't you go talk to her?" She asked in that calm but sage like voice that always creeped Brittany out.

"She said that she wanted to take a break so we're taking a break. I don't think she wants to see me."

"Well, I heard about your little fight with Puckerman after school and I wonder why she wants to take a break. Brittany, are you trying to end up in jail?" Quinn growled.

The blonde groaned inwardly. Jacob must have posted on his blog already. She shrugged to Quinn's question. She wasn't trying to end up in jail but if that happened than oh well.

"I'm not going to let him anywhere near Santana, Q. After today he's not going to know that he can't have her. She doesn't want him and I'm not going to let him hurt her. Not again."

Quinn stood up than and Brittany didn't bother asking where her pink haired friend was going, she just watched as Quinn disappeared. As soon as she was gone Brittany felt loneliness overtake her.

Quinn stormed through the halls of McKinley intent upon one person. Brittany had never been this hung up over any girl before and Quinn had every intention of seeing that her friend wasn't hurt by her first love. She went straight to Santana's classroom but didn't see the Latina in it so she went to the Cheerio's locker room.

A strange sense of longing and of home overcame her. She had spent three years of her high school career walking down this hallway everyday.

She pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind before she got carried away and went straight into the locker room. She heard the sound of someone crying and sighed. Preparing herself, she found Santana sitting on the bench in the back of the locker room holding something.

* * *

Quinn got a better look and saw that it was one of Brittany's favorite T-Shirts. The one she had gotten at a Secondhand Serenade concert. They had both gone and Quinn had been surprised by the music. She had expected Brittany to listen to hardcore metal or at least rap. Secondhand Serenade was one of the sappiest/most depressing guy she had ever heard. All of his music was about love.

Clearing her throat she tried not to smirk when the Latina jumped.

Santana wiped at her eyes furiously. "What do you want?" She demanded. Quinn scoffed.

"That's not the way you treat friends, S," Quinn said stepping further into the room. She noticed how red the Latina's face was. She had never seen Santana cry like this. The Latina had always given off the impression that she was strong and no one had ever seen her cry.

"What do you want, Fabray?" She demanded.

Quinn took up the seat next to the Latina.

"I want to talk to you about what's going on with you and Brittany. Why are you two doing this to each other? I can see that it's killing you both." Quinn said her voice quiet.

Santana wiped at her eyes again. "I don't know what you're talking about, Fabray. Brittany clearly wanted this when she told me that she never should have asked me out," Santana growled. The memory of the words hurt her deeply.

"Brittany's an idiot who didn't know what she was saying and is too much of a coward and way too stubborn to come and talk to you. I'm telling you, S, you're going to have to be the one to make the first move. Plus you kind of owe Brittany. You did pretty much call her worthless and that she wasn't going to amount to much."

Santana realized that Quinn was absolutely right. She had pretty much called a Lima Loser. With her mother already calling her a bitch and a whore Santana could understand why Brittany had reacted the way she had.

Rubbing her eyes she looked over at the pink haired girl. She saw understanding and sympathy in the taller girl's eyes.

Getting up from the seat Santana nodded and gave the badass a hug before rushing out of the locker room and through the halls of McKinley. She couldn't find Brittany anywhere so she started walking for the choir room.

She couldn't describe what told her to go that way but she did and what she saw made her blood boil.

Brittany was leaning against the door to the choir room with a girl in front of her leaning towards Brittany with the big doe eyes that Santana was suppose to be giving the blonde. She was looking at Brittany with lust filled gaze and Santana recognized her by her Cheerio's uniform.

She didn't know what happened next. One minute she was standing there glaring at the two and the next she was walking forward and taking a firm hold of Brittany's face, kissing the girl. She felt Brittany tense up but soon the blonde's hands were on her waist pulling her forward while Santana ran her fingers through Brittany's long beautiful locks. Their tongues collided and they swallowed each other's moans.

The bell rang but they both ignored it. Santana pressed closer to Brittany. She never wanted the kiss to end, but they had to breath,

Brittany pulled back but Santana tried to follow. She didn't care if she died from lack of oxygen to her brain. She didn't want to face what was coming next. The blonde moved her mouth out of reach of the brunette and stared down at Santana. A mixture of emotions shinning in her eyes.

Leaning forward Santana took Brittany's face into her hands.

Brittany jerked away from the touch.

"I don't want you hurting me Santana," she growled, her eyes looking anywhere but at the Latina. Santana heard the break in Brittany's voice and knew that the taller girl was hurting, deeply.

She didn't know how to respond to that. She knew that saying that she would never hurt Brittany again was pointless. So, she grabbed hold of Brittany's face and made the blonde looked down at her.

"I promise you that I'm going to prove to you that I still love you and that we were meant for each other."

With those words the Latina turned and raced down the hallway towards her class. Brittany ran her fingers through her hair and walked off aimlessly. She must have taken a pretty strong hit.

Running her fingers through her hair she felt herself being pulled into an empty classroom. She looked down and found a very pissed off Rachel Berry standing before her. She looked down at the brunette as she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Brittany.

"What do want, Berry?" Brittany demanded in stern voice. Rachel rolled her eyes and continued to glare up at the blonde.

Brittany sighed and began to make her way towards the door when Rachel pushed her back into place. The blonde was surprised by this sudden act of violence. The petite brunette almost never lashed out at anyone. Even though Brittany wouldn't think twice beating any guy that tried to push her, she would never hit a girl. Especially not someone as small as Rachel.  
"I want to know what's going on with you and Santana since Quinn won't tell me."

Brittany was at least thankful that her friend wasn't going around spilling her secrets to everyone. Otherwise, they would have been the top of Jacob's blog spot. Well, Brittany was going to be by the end of the day.

She glared down at the small brunette. She was short. Even shorter than Santana.

"Why in the hell would I tell you, Hobbit?" Brittany growled back crossing her own arms over her chest.

Rachel bravely stepped forward and glared up at the blonde. "I'm not scared of you, Brittany. I can see you for exactly what you are."

The blonde ignored the worried feeling growing inside of her and raised an eyebrow to the brunette. "Oh, really and what am I?"

"A scared girl. Who was hurt and feels like she can't open up to the world because she no longer trust it. I can see that in you, Brittany. You feel worthless most of the time. Probably because someone spent a great deal of time telling you that you were. You feel like you're not good enough for Santana and that she might not have said yes to you if you're reputation wasn't as high as it is. Finally you feel like you're not going to amount to anything after graduation. You feel like you're going to be stuck in this town and you don't want to drag Santana down with you." Rachel's voice grew softer, "What I want to know is, who? Who hurt you to the point where you hardly trust anyone? Where you feel all these things and you refuse to let anyone in."

Brittany felt tears well up in her eyes as Rachel hit the hammer to the nail. How had the little dwarf guessed exactly how Brittany felt?

"How exactly would you know all this, midget?" Brittany growled as she fought back tears. Rachel stepped forward, unfolding her arms she placed a hand to Brittany's upper arm muscle.

She looked deep into a pair of hurting blue eyes. "I know this because I can see your pain, Brittany. No matter how much you try to hide it. I can see that you are hurting deep down inside but I can also see how happy Santana makes you and how you're lost without her. I want to help you, but you have to tell what happened."

The blonde looked down at the smaller girl seeing how genuine Rachel was being she launched into her long story and the brunette just sat there listening. She told the girl everything. From the moment she had first taken an interest in the Latina up until their current fight and the make out session in the hallway. She pretty much told the brunette her whole life story. She hadn't even done that for Santana. Quinn already knew her life story since they had practically grown up together.

She told Rachel all about her father being a no good dead beat who only appeared to ask for money from her. She told Rachel about her mother's abuse and how it had started after her father had left. She told Rachel about how she would take all the abuse again in a heartbeat if it meant that Emily was safe another day.

At the end of her story the smaller girl did something that Brittany never would have imagined her doing. She hugged Brittany tightly. The taller girl felt tears soaking into her shirt and she held onto Rachel just so the girl wouldn't sink to her knees in sorrow. They stood there for a while before Rachel pulled back and looked up at Brittany. She wiped her eyes and put on a determined face.

"I'm going to help you get her back. Don't worry, Brittany, I've a plan." With those words the brunette disappeared out the door as the bell rang.

* * *

At the end of the day Brittany sat in the choir room away from everyone else. She was staring at nothing as everyone else chattered animatedly about Regionals coming up. Since Brittany had joined the club at the beginning of the year she had already missed Sectionals. Rachel of course leading them with a solo.

Mr. Shue walked in and his eyes landed on the blonde sitting in the corner but she didn't acknowledge him and continued to ignore everyone in the room. After her little breakthrough with Rachel in the empty classroom, Brittany had become even more distant. She had spent the rest of the day under the bleachers, sleeping on the couch. Only coming out when the last bell had rung and it was time to make her appearance at Glee club.

"As you guys all know. Regionals is next weekend and we need to discuss out set list." It seemed like that was all they ever talked about in this stupid club.

"Now, I think we all know that our best chance of winning rest with Rachel and…um, yes, Rachel. You want to contribute something?"

The small girl walked to the front of the room and folded down her skirt smoothly and looked at her fellow Glee club members. She smiled brightly but noticed the blonde in the corner still wasn't paying attention.

"I would like to give Finn and my solo to Santana and Brittany," she said in a bright chipper voice. Everyone just stared blankly at the small girl. Kurt and Mercedes' jaws were on the ground with Rachel's statement. They all knew that the diva would rather cut off her arms and legs than give up a solo.

Even Mr. Shue looked a little confused.

"Rachel, are you sure you want to do this?" Mr. Shue asked. He knew how the little diva got whenever someone tried to take her solo. The short girl looked up at her teacher with a glint in her eyes and nodded.

"I'm positive, Mr. Shue."

The curly haired man looked over at the equally shocked girls. Santana and Brittany still avoided eye contact and didn't comment. He shrugged and went back to talking about the other songs they could do. He decided to let the two girls have full range over their song selection. Sure that Rachel would intervene if it became too inappropriate.

As the last bell rang Brittany and Puck were the first ones out of the choir room. They made their way towards the dumpsters. She threw her bag off to the side and tossed her jacket over it. She didn't want to get Puck's blood all over it when she beat the shit out of him.

Large crowds of students had already gathered around there and were waiting for the two delinquents to get out of Glee club so the show could begin.

Brittany threw her hands up and got ready with Puck standing on the opposite side of the makeshift circle. She glared at him and beckoned him forward. He glared at her and lunged swinging out. She dodged his attempt and knocked him in the face with her elbow.

He groaned and stumbled back. The crowd started cheering and egging them on. They pushed back into the circle towards Brittany.

There was a wild look in his as he came at her again. His second swing caught her in the stomach and she doubled over clutching her midsection. He came forward again, but she rolled to the side and caught his legs out from under him, making the bigger guy fall to the ground.

She jumped on top of him ready to swing at his face, but Puck was ready for her and he swung upwards with his hips making Brittany go flying into the dumpsters. Her head hit it with a loud thud and she groaned clutching her scalp. It came away red.

Growling in frustration. She lunged forward and grabbed Puck around the waist she used enough force to make him hit the ground so that the air was knocked out of him. She got ready to start punching every inch of him when a pair of arms came around her waist and pulled her away.

"Show's over," Mr. Shue growled, "Clear out." He sounded pissed off.

He had a firm hold of Brittany's arm as he led her back to the now deserted choir room. Brittany shook loose of Mr. Shue's grip and walked further into the room as the curly haired teacher stormed around.

"What the hell is your problem, Pierce? Do you want to get expelled?" He yelled. That was the first time he had cursed at her or used her last name. She could tell that he was pissed off, but she couldn't care less.

"I don't care!" She yelled back.

"Well, you damn well should!"

That broke Brittany. Kicking out at the piano bench chair she turned to the man.

"I'm nothing!" She yelled.

"Don't you get it? I'm nothing! I'm the school joke! A failure!"

Mr. Shue was silent, as Brittany got right in his face.

"You don't know what it's like to feel worthless! Where nothing you do matters! I feel that way everyday of my life! Every damn day!"

He still stood there silent.

"Do you know how many of the football games or the concerts that my mom's been to in my entire life? None! Not one!" She continued to yell.

"My dad's been gone since I was six! Which is fine because all he wants is money and to tell me that I'm garbage! And he must be really proud of himself because that's exactly how I turned out!"

Brittany stood there with her chest heaving. Tears were brimming in her eyes as she looked at her teacher. Mr. Shue was staring at her with pity in his eyes and that sent Brittany over the edge. She turned away, rubbing at her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, trying to stop the tears that were spilling over. Mr. Shue stepped forward and pulled the girl into his arms.

"It's okay," he replied.

"I'm sorry," Brittany sobbed clinging to Mr. Shue.

He held onto her tighter as Brittany broke down as the tears ran down her face.

"You know you put on this big show so that everyone thinks you're tough, but it's okay to show a little weakness at times, Brittany," he said as she managed to stop sobbing so loudly.

She pulled back and looked at him and saw understanding there. She nodded and wiped her face.

"You okay?" He asked. She nodded again and he handed her, her jacket and backpack that he had picked up as they walked inside. She accepted them with a weak smile.

"Try not to beat Puck up anymore. I don't think his pride can handle anymore abuse," Mr. Shue said before leaving the classroom.

She made her way to her car pulling her keys out. She only managed to get it in the door when she felt someone behind her.

"Always could stand up to everyone else. Couldn't you, Brittany?"

That voice made Brittany freeze. She had hoped that she wouldn't have to deal with this today. Looked like the odds weren't in her favor.

"You even tried that on me, didn't you?"

She turned around and came face to face with her mother. The woman was completely sober though. Brittany couldn't help the surprise that was probably evident on her face. She had never seen her mother like this. She was only sober when she was at work, but as soon as she touched the front door she already had a half empty bottle in her hand and was swaying unevenly on her feet.

She stared at the woman. Brittany didn't know what to say.

"I know that you probably don't want to see me right now, Brittany, but you need to know that I miss you and Emily a lot. The house is so empty without you two."

"You mean you don't have anymore punching bags," Brittany growled.

The older woman looked down ashamed. Brittany felt no sympathy for her. She kept her glare firm as she looked down at her mother.

"I realize that I haven't been fair with you in the past, Brittany, but I'm ready to change. I'm taking classes to help with the anger and the…drinking," she said softly. Brittany thought that her mother was putting their situation lightly.

She was impressed that this woman claimed to be making an improvement. She stared down at her mother. She already knew that there was no way she was letting Emily back in that mad house. She was going to keep her sister as far away from it as possible. She was going to make sure of that. Even if she didn't go to college and just ended up working with Burt. She would still take care of her sister.

"It's a real shame that it took you eighteen years to realize just how much you need us. The bigger shame is that I learned that people like you couldn't stay changed. Sooner or later you're going to go back to your ways. It may be when I leave but I'm not going to let you hurt Emily ever again."

Julia looked up at her daughter. Brittany was glaring at her with a fire burning deep in her eyes. Brittany had changed she could see that now. The girl that had taken the hits for her sister and never standing up for herself was gone. Replaced with this new woman who wasn't going to take anyone's bullshit. She wasn't going to let her mother push her around anymore.

"I know that you have no reason to forgive me, Brittany, but don't keep me away from my daughter," Julia said in a small voice. Brittany's hands were balled up into fist.

"Didn't I make it clear to you before? I'm not going to let you anywhere near Emily. She's too nice and too innocent to be corrupted by someone like you. You need to leave her alone, because as long as there is still breath in my body I'm not going to let you near her," Brittany growled, taking a menacing step forward.

Julia cowered away from her daughter and her new attitude. She could see that the blonde wasn't budging in her argument and nodded to her daughter before walking back to her car.

As soon as she had walked away Brittany let off a breath that she hadn't realized she was holding. She fell back against her car. Rubbing a hand across her face she took a few minutes to gather herself before getting into the vehicle and driving off.

What she hadn't noticed was the Latina sitting in her shiny red car watching the whole thing from a few meters away. Santana knew exactly what she was going to do as she put her car into drive and took off for her house.

* * *

**I know I know! I totally stole Puck's story line. But I think that the way Mark played it out in that scene in the locker room totally fit with this story. I couldn't have expressed it any better than he did.**

**I'll update soon.**

**I figure that I've got maybe two or three more chapters for this story. Don't wanna make it too long and boring. **

**Next chapter will be pretty much all fluff and maybe a little sexy time. **

**Thank you for everyone who hung in there despite all the drama and mistakes on my part. **

**REVIEW I love hearing from you guys!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay guys here's the new chapter. You know what to do. Quick thank you to everyone that Reviewed so far. I'm loving your input. I'm sorry to those who's ideas I couldn't seem to work in. I hope you guys like this chapter. **

**Remember to REVIEW! ReViEw!**

* * *

Brittany had gone into work this week since she hadn't the week before. Quinn took time off to hang out with Rachel and probably do more than just hang out. The blonde didn't want to think about how happy Quinn was with Rachel. Sure she was glad that her friend had finally grown a pair and asked the midget to be her girlfriend, but with her and Santana broken up, it was kind of hard for her to think about her friend's happiness while she was so miserable.

She was under an old truck changing oil when a pair of heels appeared at her side. Without coming out from under the truck she called out, "I'm not done with this one, ma'am I'm sure that one of the assistants will call you when I've finished."

The woman didn't move and Brittany sighed pushing herself out from under the car. What she saw next made her freeze.

Santana stood there awkwardly in a short hip hugging red skirt and a black and white stripped sweater shirt. Her hands were clasped behind her back and she was looking down at her black heels.

Brittany stood and wiped her hands off on the rag that she always kept in the back pocket of her jumper. She looked down at the Latina before her with suspicious eyes. In her heels Santana was almost as tall as Brittany so she wasn't really looking down. The girl was practically in her faces and she wouldn't meet the blonde's gaze.

"Can I help you, ma'am?" Brittany asked in an emotionless voice.

Santana visibly and winced as she heard Brittany call her ma'am. People didn't even call her mother ma'am so she knew that Brittany was doing this on purpose to make Santana feel bad.

Brittany couldn't help but feel her heart drop as she watched Santana react to being called ma'am. She also felt a little bit satisfied that she had hurt the Latina in a fraction of the way that she had hurt Brittany. She continued to stare at Santana waiting for the other girl to make her move.

"I guess I deserve that," Santana whispered with her head still ducked. Brittany wanted to reply with a snarky comment but she found herself sighing and rubbing a hand over her face.

"What do you want, Santana?" She asked.

The Latina looked up at Brittany and saw the weary expression on the blonde's face and the smudge of grease on her cheek. She couldn't help but find Brittany looking incredibly cute with the slight mess on her face.

"I want to prove to you that I was wrong and that I really need you, baby," she said her voice barely a whisper as she met a pair of sad blue eyes. The eyes she had fallen in love with. The eyes that once held so much joy and mischief, now sad and dull.

Brittany sighed again and moved past Santana still wiping her hands off on the rag. "I have a lot of other cars that I need to attend to, Santana, so if you could just…" She didn't finish that sentence. It pained her too much to even try to tell the Latina to leave. The whole thing was a lie anyways. After the truck Brittany was done for the day.

The Latina reached out and caught the blonde's arm turning Brittany around to face her. "You don't have to forgive me for what I said. I know it was wrong and I never should have said such terrible things to you but I need you to know this. My mom and dad agreed to adopt your sister so that way when you go off to college she won't have to go back to your mother."

Brittany froze. "You did what?" She demanded her voice surprisingly quiet. Santana deflated a little not getting the response she expected.

"Well, I saw you and your mother talking in the parking lot at school and I just thought that since you couldn't take care of her forever especially when you go off to college that my parents could take care of her. They already love you and her so why not?"

She was back up against the truck and the blonde was staring down at her. Santana couldn't read the emotions passing across Brittany's face but the next thing she knew she was being pressed against the truck while Brittany's hot mouth worked against hers.

Santana threw her arms around the blonde's neck and moaned into the kiss as Brittany wound her arms around Santana's waist pulling her closer while her body pressed into the Latina.

It was Brittany that pulled back to look down at Santana. "Thank you for the gesture but I'm not going off to college. I've already made plans with Burt to work here and he offered me the shop when he gets too old to run it anymore," Brittany said her voice tired again.

Santana stared up at her shocked. "What do you mean you're not going to college?" She demanded.

Brittany shrugged and got back on her board before sliding under the car.

"You were right, Santana. I'm probably going to end up in jail with the way I'm going. At least this way I might have a little bail money."

Santana kneeled down beside the truck and pulled Brittany back out. She glared down at the blonde.

"What I said was stupid. But it's even more stupid for you to not go to college. You can't just stay here working on cars for the rest of your life," Santana growled.

Brittany glared back at the brunette before sliding back under the truck. "Why not? I've been doing that for the past two years and it's worked pretty well for me. Besides, there's nothing out there for me."

The Latina pulled Brittany back out and continued to glare at her. "If you're not going than I'm not going," she growled.

Brittany sprang up from the ground looking at the Latina a mixture of fear and anger shinning in her eyes. "Yes you are! I'm not going to be the reason why you stay in this stupid backwater town, Santana! You're going to college and you're getting out of here!"

The Latina sat back looking up at her handy work. "I'm not going if you won't go. There's nothing out there without you in it," she replied with a shrug.

The rage in Brittany's eyes could have melted metal. She glared at the Latina and squatted down next to her packing up her tools. She had only used the car as a reason for not looking at Santana. She was done for the day.

"You and Quinn are two of the smartest most cunning people I've ever met. You're going to get out of this place and be an amazing star. I'm going to scrounge up the money to come and see you whenever you perform and everyone's going to love you almost as much as I do."

Santana took Brittany's face in her hands. "Please, Britt-Britt, go to college. Don't stay here. There's nothing here for you. We could move to California and you could open up a little dance shop with Mike. I know you can dance your sister told me that there's no one better. We can get a crappy apartment and when we get stable we can get a house. Settle down have a couple of kids and get a dog. I'll become a lawyer. I'm sure I'll be good at that. Just don't stay here," her voice was so soft that Brittany couldn't take it.

Leaning forward she captured Santana's lips in her own. Santana leaned into the kiss and caught hold of Brittany's jaw, keeping the blonde in place. They sat there kissing until both of them needed to come up for air.

"Do you really mean that?" Brittany asked.

"What?"

"The whole living together and having kids and even the dog?" Brittany asked. Santana could hear the crack of emotion in her voice. She had been scared to say those words to the blonde, thinking that Brittany would react badly to settling down.

She nodded softly. "I meant everything I said, Brittany. There's no one else on this plant that I want to spend the rest of my life with. If you stay here than I'm going to stay too. If you go to college than I'm going too. Where you go I go." She peppered Brittany's face with feather light kisses making the taller girl giggle like a small child. This was the side of Brittany that Santana loved to see most. When the blonde wasn't keeping up her bad girl image and could just be herself. When she could just be herself and let her walls down enough to let the Latina see how much of a kid she really was.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you too. I've wanted that since the first day I met you."

Santana snuggled into Brittany's neck, taking in the scent that she had missed for so long. They sat on the ground in each other's arms.

"I think I'll go to college," Brittany finally whispered, breaking the silence. Santana turned to look at the blonde and saw a thoughtful expression on her face. Brittany caught her staring and was quick to explain. "Well, I want to be able to take care of you and our kids. I figure if I get a college education than I'll have a better job and we can make more money so we can spoil our kids rotten."

Santana smiled at the thought of Brittany spoiling their unborn children. She pictured the blonde tossing a football with their son or sitting through a tea party with their daughter while throwing Santana pleading looks that the Latina ignored as she video taped the whole thing for blackmail later.

It hadn't even happened yet but Santana already felt at peace. She leaned up and kissed Brittany's neck.

"I'm sorry again," she whispered. She was pretty sure that they had already made up but she needed to get the blonde to understand just how much she regretted her words and actions.

Brittany looked down at her and nodded, before kissing Santana's forehead.

"I can't wait to tell Em about this. She's going to be so happy," Brittany whispered. Santana smiled up at the blonde and Brittany returned it as they sat there comfortably ignoring the looks that Burt was giving them.

Brittany was finished with her work and he knew that the blonde was going through a rough patch with her girlfriend so he let it slide.

"Hey," Brittany said.

"Hmm?" Santana mumbled, content with spending the rest of her life in Brittany's arms.

"You wanna get out of her?" The blonde asked. Santana looked up into sparkling blue eyes and saw all the mischief and joy back in them.

She nodded and Brittany took her hand ignoring how dirty it was and led the Latina out the door.

* * *

"How does that sound, Em?" Brittany asked, having just explained that the Lopez's would be taking care of the small girl from than on. Emily wasn't smiling the way Brittany thought she would. She was staring up at Santana and Brittany and she looked like she was about to cry.

When Brittany and Santana had first walked through the door, the little blonde child had been overjoyed at seeing the Latina with her older sister once again, but as Brittany had explained that she would no longer be responsible for Emily the small girl's face had soured and turned into one of watery eyes and trembling lips. Something that Brittany couldn't stand to see on her baby sister.

"What's wrong, baby girl?" The older blonde asked child.

Emily raced forward and hugged onto Brittany's leg. "Don't leave me, Britty! I want to go with you! I don't want you to leave me!" She cried into Brittany's jumper.

Brittany stared down at the girl shocked.

"What are you talking about, Em? I'm not going to leave you. I'm gonna be here till the end of school and than I'm going to a different school. I won't be able to see you as much but I'm not going to leave you. You'll still see me on holidays and vacations. Plus, I'm going to call you every night just to make sure that you're not bothering the Lopez's."

The smaller girl looked up into her sister's clear blue eyes and Brittany kneeled down so that she was level with the girl. Emily threw her arms around Brittany's neck squeezing tightly.

"Do you promise?" She whispered in the blonde's ear.

"Scouts honor," she said raising two fingers. Emily smiled and hugged her sister tighter.

Santana couldn't help but find the whole scene adorable and sad. Emily and Brittany had an amazing relationship. She loved how Brittany took care of her sister no matter what. She could already see Brittany was going to be an amazing mother.

"How about you go pack up your stuff and we'll head over there right now. I'm sure you can't wait to see Hugo," Brittany said with a big grin on her face. Emily blushed deeply and raced off to the spare room.

Brittany stood and looked over to find Santana staring at her with a love struck expression.

"What?" The blonde asked getting defensive.

Santana smiled and shrugged. They walked into the room and helped Emily pack. The small girl looked at them with huge smiles, but her smile wasn't genuine. There was so much sadness hidden behind her eyes. It broke her heart.

They finished packing and Brittany heaved the suitcase over her shoulder as they made their way towards the blonde's car. They packed everything in and headed off for the Lopez's house. Brittany kept a firm hold of Santana's hand, only letting go to change gears. Emily sat in the back looking out the window watching as everything rolled by.

As they pulled into the driveway Santana went to open the door for Emily while Brittany went and got the suitcase. Emily stared up at Santana with big sad eyes and the Latina could see that she was about to cry.

Picking her up she held the girl close to her chest and let her cry into her shoulder. She tried hushing the girl's sob but Emily only snuggled into Santana's neck and cried harder. Brittany was staring at the scene with the suitcase in her arms. Santana shrugged and they headed into the house. Emily clung to Santana's neck all the more tightly. They walked in and found the entire Lopez family- Santana excluded- standing in the doorway looking at them.

Their smiles fell as they saw Emily's tears. They all looked to Brittany for an explanation. She shrugged and put the suitcase down walking over to Santana she took her sister and the girl clung to the blonde even tighter than she had to Santana.

"I don't want you to go, Britty," she whimpered into the taller girl's neck. She held onto the girl.

"Em, we practically already live here. I'm going to see you when I come pick you and Santana up and after school. I'm going to see you all the time and you know that you can come over to Quinn's whenever you want," Brittany said. Emily pulled back and looked at her sister.

Brittany nodded to confirm with the girl before kissing her on the nose sweetly. That made the small girl giggle. She put Emily down and she immediately went over to Hugo. They embraced and he took her hand leading up to the spare room.

Brittany stepped further into the room with her hands shoved deep into her pockets. She felt David's glare on her and she refused to meet the man's angry stare. Santana took hold of Brittany's arm snuggling closer to the girl. She stared at her parents, mostly at her father who was glaring at Brittany venomously. He had agreed to adopt Emily as soon as he had heard about their situation the only tricky part had been getting Julia to sign the adoption papers. But he had heard about Brittany and Santana's little fight and even though it was mostly Santana's fault he still couldn't forgive the girl for hurting his daughter and making her cry.

"Brittany, do you mind joining me? I'd like you to have a look at our car. It's making some funny noises," David said extending an arm out to the blonde.

"Dad, Brittany just got off work. You can take it to the shop tomorrow and they'll look at it," Santana said taking a tighter hold of Brittany. The taller girl looked down at the Latina telling her that it was alright with her eyes.

The Latina released Brittany's arm and shot her father a look, before the two disappeared into the garage.

Brittany walked in front of the man and once they were inside she heard the door lock. She tried not to get nervous but it was kind of hard when the father of the woman you wanted to be with was glaring down at you.

"You know that we're not out here to talk about cars, Brittany," David said. His voice was so serious that Brittany didn't dare speak she only nodded. He continued to glare at her and Brittany quickly became uncomfortable under his gaze.

"It seems that this is long overdue, but, Brittany, you hurt my daughter and the only reason I'm not throwing you out of the house right now is because it was mostly her fault and I can tell that you really like her. Understand this though, if you ever hurt her in any way. Ever again, you will no longer be welcomed at this house," he said his voice deadly serious.

Brittany nodded in understanding. He nodded as well before stepping forward and patting her shoulder. "Come one, I think my wife's cooking and you know how amazing that is," he said with his usual grin back in place.

The blonde smiled back at him and they walked into the house. Santana and Marie were in the kitchen cooking something that smelled heavenly. As the two entered the room the two Latinas looked up. Santana's eyes danced in between Brittany and her father. She moved away from her mother and stepped towards her girlfriend wrapping her arms around Brittany's waist, she leaned into the blonde.

Marie and David watched the two teenagers with a soft expression. Marie smiled at the blonde and David looked at them as he walked up to his wife and kissed her cheek.

"Why don't you two go hang out in the living room until the food's ready. You can watch a movie or something. Just remember to keep all affection at least a PG rating," Marie said with a wink in their direction.

Santana blushed and she quickly pulled the blonde out of the room.

"God, they're so embarrassing," she groaned as they took a seat on the couch. Brittany chuckled and let the shorter girl snuggle into her side.

"They're not that bad. Your parents are actually pretty funny," Brittany said with another chuckle. Santana glared up at her.

"That's not funny. That's embarrassing. They can't just say things like that."

Brittany shrugged and pulled Santana closer to her. It seemed like no matter how close the Latina got she only wanted more. "I think it's cute when you get all upset when your mom says things like that," Brittany said kissing the girl's forehead. Santana tried to glare at the blonde but found it hard when Brittany was being so sweet.

They flipped the TV on but didn't really pay attention to whatever program was on. Brittany was too busy brushing Santana's hair out of her face. The Latina took hold of Brittany's shirt and snuggled into her as they lay there.

"Dinner time, guys!" Marie yelled and the sound of four pairs of feet came running into the kitchen. They all took seats around the table while the adults laughed at the kid's shenanigans. They set out the plates and the kids instantly dug in. Brittany wasn't even sure what it was she was eating. All she knew was that it was amazing as always. Marie never failed to cook something delicious.

David and his wife stood on the kitchen island. They watched the kids eating and laughing wildly and they couldn't be happy. Brittany was staring at Santana with so much love it made the two adults look at each other.

As they finished their dinner Brittany walked over to help Marie with the dishes, but she stopped her with one finger.

"I'm not going to have that in my house, Brittany. You and Santana go upstairs. Just try to keep the noise down. We do have younger children in the house," Marie said with a sly smirk.

"Oh my god, Mom!" Santana screamed as she covered her face with her hands. Brittany even had to admit that Marie's comment was kind of embarrassing.

Santana got up from the table, grabbing Brittany's hand they made their way upstairs. They closed the door behind them and made their way towards the bed. They lay out across it and Santana lay on top of Brittany clinging to the taller girl's chest.

"I've missed you," she whispered. Brittany kissed the top of her head and the Latina snuggled in deeper.

"I don't like it when we're mad at each other," Brittany whispered so quietly that the Latina thought she was talking to herself for a second. She breathed in Brittany's scent before responding.

"I don't either."

They lay there for a few more minutes in comfortable silence before the Latina spoke.

"Hey, can I change for a second. I want to get out of this skirt."

Brittany looked down at her and nodded but didn't let go. The brunette looked up at her expectantly. "As long as you change into sweats. I love seeing you relaxed."

The shorter girl smiled and kissed Brittany's nose as the blonde let go of her. Santana skipped out of the room and into the bathroom. Brittany leaned back against the pillow and threw her hands behind her head staring at the ceiling, as she got more comfortable.

It wasn't long before she was fast asleep, dreaming of her life with Santana.

* * *

At around two o'clock she woke with a start and found the room completely dark and a sleeping Santana next to her. She smiled down at the girl's peaceful expression. She began to move out of the bed when the Latina flipped over and clung to her body sighing contently when they touched.

Brittany's smile only grew softer as she watched her girlfriend.

Leaning forward she got right in Santana's ear and whispered, "I love you so much. I'd do anything for you. Thank you for giving me a chance." Her voice was barely more than a whisper but the Latina shivered nonetheless and sighed again.

Brittany lay back down and was soon back asleep.

* * *

Sunday came around and both Quinn and Brittany had to go into work. They both had stupid grins on their faces but for different reasons. Brittany noticed the pink haired girl's hazy expression and something clicked inside her head.

"You got in Berry's pants!" She crowed happily. Quinn blushed deeply and nodded. Brittany punched the girl in the arm gently. "Why didn't you tell me this sooner? I wanted to get you two a gift for the occasion!" Quinn glared at her friend but couldn't fight the smile that spread across her face. Brittany just had that effect on people.

"We didn't tell you because it's none of your business, perv," Quinn growled punching Brittany back. The blonde faked hurt. "Beside how was I supposed to tell you when you and Lopez were making up? By the way how was the make up sex?"

Brittany chuckled as they walked over to the car they were working on that day. "Now who's the pervert?" She growled playfully. Quinn threw her cleaning rag at Brittany's face and the blonde laughed wildly as she caught it.

"If you won't tell me than I'll just ask Santana right now," Quinn growled.

That captured Brittany's attention. She looked around the shop for the Latina and found her talking and laughing with Burt.

She dropped her tools and raced over to the Latina scooping her up into her arms she twirled the smaller girl around before kissing her passionately. Burt chuckled at the scene before going back to his work muttering something about Brittany turning his shop into a teenage hang out.

Brittany put Santana down and stared at her still surprised by the girl's sudden appearance.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

Santana raised an eyebrow. "You sure were happy to see me a few seconds ago," she growled. Brittany was quick to explain.

"Oh, trust me I'm very happy to see you, but I have to work, baby."

Santana's eyebrows rose even higher. "I only came here to give you your lunch. I don't want you out there eating all that fast food," the Latina said pulling out a brown paper sack with the words 'my baby' written on it.

Brittany smiled and accepted the sack.

"Thanks, babe," she said, kissing the Latina on the cheek and giving her a huge grin.

Santana continued to stare at the blonde.

"What did you think I was here for?" She demanded.

Brittany blushed. Her mind had definitely been in the gutter. The blush gave the girl away.

"Oh my god, Britt," Santana said covering her mouth. The blonde's blush deepened. Santana pulled her hand away and Brittany saw that she was smiling. "Well, I guess we could do that. If you can be quick about it."

Brittany's jaw dropped and she stared at the smaller girl speechless. Santana shrugged. "Maybe another time than," the Latina said kissing Brittany on the cheek before walking out with a twist of her hips. Brittany watched her girlfriend walk away with drool practically dripping down her chin.

"Hey, B, get your ass over here and help me get this car ready!" Quinn called. Brittany shook herself out of her dazed state and made her way over to her pink haired friend. "So, what your girl bring you?" She asked.

Brittany opened the bag and pulled out its contents laying it out on the floor. "She got me a sandwich. Looks like it's roast beef. My favorite. An apple. You can have that. Awesome! She got me fruit gushers! I haven't had those in forever! And a soda! Fuck yes! My girl is amazing!" Brittany crowed putting everything back into the bag and putting the bag off to the side.

Quinn rolled her eyes at the way Brittany was acting and went back to working on the car. Brittany helped her put the jack under it and they went to work.

* * *

When Brittany made it to the Lopez's house after work she was greeted by Santana at the door. The Latina was wearing a hoodie and sweats her hair wasn't up like the last time. It fell around her face in delicious curls.

Pulling the girl in for a quick kiss Brittany smiled sucked on her bottom lip lightly. Santana moaned into her mouth and the blonde smirked.

"I've missed you so much," she whispered to Santana. The Latina laughed lightly.

"You've only been gone a like five hours," she said.

"You sure seemed to miss me earlier today," Brittany growled throwing Santana's words back at her.

Santana chuckled and pulled Brittany inside closing the door. They waved to Marie before heading up to the Latina's bedroom. Hugo and Emily were no were to be seen and Santana said that her father had taken them to the movies.

Once they were in the Latina's room Santana slammed the door closed and pushed the blonde girl down on her bed.

She pulled off the sweatpants and hoodie and Brittany's jaw dropped at what she was wearing underneath.

"Oh my god," Brittany whispered.

Santana wore a lacey red nightgown. She could see right through it to the matching red bra and panties.

"When did you get this?" Brittany gasped as the Latina stepped towards her as Santana bit down on her index finger and made her way towards the blonde. Straddling the blonde's hips she looked down at Brittany with a seductive grin on her face.

"I got right after Quinn came to talk to me. That day I kissed you in the hallways. I knew that I was going to win you back and that this was going to come in handy."

Brittany's eyes traveled over the length of the garment as Santana spoke. The Latina couldn't help but smile as she realized the effect she was having on Brittany. The blonde's hands came to her waist, but Santana smacked them away.

"I want to play a game. We're going to play 'Too Hot'," she purred in Brittany's ear as she pulled the blonde's hands above their heads.

Brittany groaned. "I forfeit," she growled, trying to get her hands loose from Santana's grasp so she could go back to her wondering. Santana held firm not letting the blonde go so easily.

"You can't forfeit. The game hasn't even started."

"If it's you I'm going to lose. Especially when you're wearing stuff like that," Brittany growled as she made another attempt to touch the Latina.

Santana put on her best puppy dog face. "Please, Britt-Britt, play the game for me," she whimpered.

At those words Brittany's resolve crumbled. She nodded and Santana beamed at her.

She kissed Brittany lightly and releasing the girl's hands.

"Are you ready?" She asked. The blonde nodded against her lips.

"Go," Santana whispered.

As soon as that word had left her mouth Brittany flipped the Latina onto the bed and began to cover her with kisses while her hand made its way under the flimsy material they called a nightgown.

"Britt, you lost," Santana gasped as the blonde attacked her neck. Brittany didn't even acknowledge the Latina's words as she continued to kiss her body and her hand made it's way under Santana's lacey red bra, cupping one of the perfect tits beneath. Santana gasped at the unexpected touch and her whole upper half came off the bed as she leaned into the touch.

Brittany smirked and continued with the ministration. She tugged on perfectly erect nipples and sucked on her girlfriend's neck. Santana moaned loudly and threaded her fingers in Brittany's hair.

Kissing a path down the girl's neck she made her way to where the lacy material began.

"Off," she commanded. Santana was quick to comply least Brittany tear it off of her. Throwing the garment off to the side Brittany immediately attacked Santana's neck again. Giving it enough hickeys to almost make the girl's entire neck purple.

She made her way past Santana's neck and towards the girl's bra clad chest. Her right hand was still working on Santana's right breast while Brittany pulled the bra up with her left hand and attacked the left nipple with her mouth. Santana threw her head back in ecstasy.

"Oh god, Britt! That feels amazing!" Santana moaned. The grip on Brittany's hair was becoming painful and the blonde hadn't even gotten to Santana's center yet.

She flicked her tongue over Santana's nipple before taking the whole thing into her mouth and sucking on it generously. Santana was thrashing beneath her and Brittany loved it.

When she was sure that the left nipple had received enough attention from her mouth she moved right all the while Santana egging her on with moans and the pressure on her hair. Seeing Santana like this. Wanting Brittany the way she did made Brittany's own center light up with heat.

Brittany let go of Santana's right nipple with an audible pop before kissing a trail down the girl's toned abs towards where Santana needed her most. She kissed each one of the toned abs in turn before dipping her tongue in navel.

"Please, Britt, if you don't fuck me right now I'm going to explode," Santana whimpered.

The blonde smirked but took hold of the hem of Santana's sexy lingerie and tugged them down using just her teeth. She stopped when she saw just how wet Santana was. The Latina's folds were soaked in her juices and they seemed to shine in the light. She stared at it open mouthed and let her hot breaths touch the folds.

Santana was squirming again as she felt Brittany's breath on her. "Dear god, Britt! Fuck! Me! Already!" She screamed before taking an even firmer hold of Brittany's hair and shoving the girl's face into her heat.

Brittany didn't need any more encouragement than that. She dove right in lick at Santana's engorged clit. Licking up Santana's juices she moaned at the taste of the Latina hit her tongue. The vibrations from her moaned touched the Latina's clit and she tightened her hold on Brittany's hair forcing the girl deeper.

"I need your fingers!" She cried and Brittany was quick to stuff two fingers deep inside of Santana's clenching walls. She cried out her body began to lift up off the bed her hand unrelenting in Brittany's hair. The blonde could tell how close her girlfriend was to an orgasm and decided not to drag it out any further.

With her fingers knuckle deep in the girl's heat she curled those two fingers while her mouth was like a suction vacuum on Santana's clit. That was all it took for the Latina to come to a screaming orgasm.

Her grip on Brittany's hair was so bad that the blonde wouldn't be surprised if she had ripped some of it out. She didn't stop her ministration on the girl's lower region until she was sure that the Latina was completely sated. She stared up at Brittany with hooded eyes and the blonde smiled down at her.

"Come here, sleepyhead," she said holding her arms open for the Latina snuggle into. Santana didn't need to be told twice. She curled right up in Brittany's arms and laid her head on Brittany's chest. Her hand went down to the blonde's jean clad center.

Her hand began to move back and forth. Grinding the material down on Brittany's clit.

"What are you doing, San?" Brittany asked her voice hitched.

The Latina smiled sleepily. "I'm returning the favor," she grumbled, before shoving her hand under the waistband of Brittany's jeans and boxers. Her hand played along the taller girl's clit for a few seconds before moving on to Brittany's slick folds. She didn't even wait before shoving two fingers inside. Brittany's walls instantly constricted around the intrusion and she moaned out. Clutching the bed sheets and pulling Santana closer to her body.

Smiling contently Santana pressed her thumb onto Brittany's clit while her fingers pumped inside of the blonde. That was all it took for Brittany to go over board.

Her walls clenched around Santana's digits and she groaned out. Santana pulled her fingers out of Brittany's pants and brought them up to her mouth licking them clean. It was enough to make Brittany horny all over again, but she didn't want to push Santana so she let the smaller girl curl into her side while she pulled the covers over them both.

"You're going to stay tonight, right?" Santana mumbled so low that Brittany barely caught what she said.

"Of course. Unless you don't want me to," Brittany said her voice only half joking.

Santana leaned up so that she was giving Brittany her best sleepy glare. The blonde only chuckled and kissed the top of Santana's head as the smaller girl collapsed back into her arms.

"I love you," Brittany whispered.

"I love you too," Santana replied, before she was out like a light.

* * *

**Did you like it? I wanted to make up for all that doom and angst earlier. I'm thinking that I might write a bit more to this instead of the three chapters I promised you guys. I'm not going to write a sequel but I'll probably make this story a bit longer. **

**Maybe a bit more drama with Puck his mom comes up to the school or he and Brittany make up. **

**Remember to REVIEW and I'm trying to get better with adding your request into the story.**

**Love you guys and thanks for reading this story.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay another chapter done. **

**School starts on Monday so I won't be able to update as often as I'd like so I'm going to leave my Tumblr name for you guys so you can connect with me through there. **

_**Blacksuit Barricade**_

**I'm still trying to figure out how you work it, but I set up an ask box if you have any questions you can leave them there and I'll probably be able to answer you a lot faster. **

**Hope you guys like this chapter and here we go!**

* * *

Brittany and Santana had been inseparable since their make up over the weekend and if the blonde were being honest she wouldn't have it any other way. They walked through the halls of McKinley. People would give them knowing smiles and wave to Brittany who was in her football jersey for the big game the next day.

Santana was wearing her Cheerio's uniform and they looked like the stereotypical popular couple of a high school. They went to Santana's locker and Brittany held the girl's books as she took them out giving the shorter girl a loving smile.

It was a normal day and they walked down the hallway to Santana's class where Brittany dropped her off with a kiss on the cheek that made Santana giggle, before the blonde was walking down the hallway to her own class. Since she had started dating Santana, Brittany had actually tried in school. She had to if she wanted to go to college and raise a family with the fiery Latina.

She took her new seat at the front of the classroom and got ready to learn as Mrs. Shive, her English teacher, talked about the importance of their final paper and how it would count for sixty percent of their final grade. It was over anything they chose just so long as it was following the guidelines of an excellently written paper.

Brittany had no idea what she was going to write about. She had never done well in school and now that she was actually trying it seemed a million times harder than it should.

Growing bored with the lecture Brittany took out her phone and typed a quick message out to Santana.

**Brittany:**_ I really miss you. ): Class is so boring without you here._

A few seconds later her phone buzzed and she opened it up right in front of Mrs. Shive's face. Since English was the only class that Brittany actually had a decent grade in that class the teacher had agreed to take it ease on the girl and let her pretty much do what ever she wanted to as long as her grade remained passing.

**Santana:** _Aw! I miss you too, baby. (: I thing the real reason you want me there is so you can torture me until I'm screaming your name._

Well, it didn't take that long for things to become sexual. She smiled at the text and quickly typed her reply.

**Brittany:** _I'd love to have you screaming my name again. You know how much I love that, baby. (;_

**Santana:** _God I am so wet for you right now._

The blonde groaned out loud feeling the heat pooling in her center.

**Brittany:**_ Bathroom. Five minutes._

Her hand shot into the air and Mrs. Shive looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Yes, Brittany?"

"I need to use the restroom, Mrs. S." The teacher gave her a knowing smile before nodding. Brittany practically sprinted out of the room and towards the bathroom in between her and Santana's classroom.

She leaned against the sink waiting for the Latina to arrive checking her phone every couple of seconds.

The door opened and Santana quickly locked it behind her.

"It took you long enough," Brittany said impatiently.

Santana seemed out of breath as she said, "Well, not all of us have Mrs. Shive as a teacher. You know that Mr. Rayburn won't let anyone leave his classroom unless it's an emergency. I had to threaten him with Coach Sue's wrath."

Brittany chuckled lightly and wrapped her arms around the Latina's waist. She buried her nose in Santana's neck.

"I hate not being in the same class. It's agonizing," Brittany groaned as her hand began to play with the back of Santana's Cheerio's shirt. The Latina's arms were wrapped around her neck and she snuggled into Brittany's jersey that was big on the blonde without her football pads on. Nonetheless, Santana still snuggled into her chest.

"I know, baby. I wish that we could just stay home and snuggle together," the Latina replied as she they stood there taking in each other's smell. They could have stood there like that all day, but the growing arousal in both of their pants was becoming hard to ignore. Brittany could handle having an orgasm half way through the day, but she highly doubted if Santana would be able to make it.

However Brittany wasn't greedy. At least not when it came to Santana. The Latina had a hold of Brittany that couldn't be explained.

"I want to take you out," Brittany whimpered in the Latina's ear as she kissed Santana's neck. It Santana chuckled at Brittany's request pulling back to look into the blonde's beautiful blue eyes.

"You already have me, Britt-Britt. We don't have to waste money on a date," she whispered. Secretly Santana really wanted to go out and do something with the blonde. The only problem with that was that if they got too excited than there were no easily accessible bedrooms or surfaces that they wouldn't get caught on.

The blonde looked back at Santana. "I want to take you out on a date. You deserve that. Besides, I haven't exactly made up for what I said to you last week." They both cast their eyes away at the mention of their previous argument. Santana was the one that broke the silence.

"It's really not necessary, baby. It was my fault-"

Whatever else the Latina was going to say was cut off by Brittany's lips crashing onto hers.

"It's joint fault. I'm not going to let you take all the blame for this. We both said hurtful things. You've made it up to me in ways that I couldn't even hope to make even so the least I can do is take you on a proper date that doesn't get interrupted by my drunken mother," Brittany snarled.

Santana smile and leaned up kissing Brittany softly. Their arousal had died down considerably, but neither of them wanted to go back to class.

An idea stuck Brittany and she took hold of Santana's hand leading the girl out of the restroom and out of the school. She pulled her phone out and texted Quinn quickly.

**Brittany:** _Hey, Q, grab Berry and come on. We're ditching today._

By the time they reached the parking lot they found Quinn and Rachel walking towards them with. The latter look terrified. She kept looking around for any sign of teachers.

Quinn and Brittany greeted each other with a handshake they had made up when they were in the second grade. "What did you have in mind for today, B?" Quinn asked with a smirk.

The blonde returned the smirk and leaned into the blonde's ear whispering her plan. Santana and Rachel exchanged a look and the Latina folded her arms across her chest. "Brittany, you better tell us what you have planned since you have us skipping school," Santana said.

Brittany turned and gave her girlfriend a charming smile. "I can't tell you that, baby. It would ruin the surprise."

"But you told Quinn," the Latina argued.

Brittany's smile only widened. "She's my partner in crime. She has to know," she said as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist, pulling the Latina closer to her. Santana didn't seem happy about this comment but she didn't say anything else as Brittany turned back to Rachel and Quinn.

The diva had been trying to get the truth out of the blonde, but Quinn managed to hold firm.

"I hope that wherever you're taking us isn't going to affect your studies, Brittany. It's very important that you graduate," Rachel said.

"Rachel!" They all turned to the sight of Finn storming through the parking lot towards them. His oversized hands balled up into fist. He glared down at the group but his focus was mostly on the pink haired girl and the short brunette.

"Fucking hell," Brittany murmured, rolling her eyes and running her fingers through her hair.

Quinn seemed to agree with her as she glared at the big dumb idiot. He looked at Rachel and glared at the others. "What are you doing with these people" Why aren't you in class?" He asked.

The diva answered before Quinn or Brittany could call the jock head out. "It's none of your business what I'm doing, Finn. You need to leave me alone." Brittany and Quinn's brows furrowed at the same time.

"He's been bothering you, Rachel?" Quinn demanded. She and Brittany took a menacing step towards the tall boy.

"It's fine Quinn. I can handle this," Rachel said, touching the shorthaired girl's arm affectionately. Santana tried to pull Brittany back as well but like Quinn both Brittany wasn't budging. They glared up at Finn and he glared back. His eyes looked past them and found Rachel.

"So, what you've joined their little club of dykes?" He snarled at the short girl. Brittany and Quinn looked at each other before taking another step towards the boy.

"What did you say, Orca?" Brittany snarled. Finn turned his angry gaze onto the blonde.

"I'm not talking to you, Pierce, but since you wanna know so bad I asked her if she was joining your little band of dykes." Brittany's hands were balled up into fist and she glared at the boy. Before she could do anything though Santana stepped forward and wrapped her arms around the taller girl's waist.

At her touch Brittany calmed down considerably. Her fist loosened and she let the girl pull her away from Finn, before she got into yet another fight. Quinn however continued to glare at the boy. No amount of pulling from Rachel would loosen the girl's stance. The diva tried a different approach than.

"Baby, please, for me. I want you," she husked in the pink haired girl's ear. Quinn stiffened and so did Finn, before Rachel had managed to turn Quinn around and looked deep into a pair of hazel eyes.

Leaning up on her toes she threw her arms around the taller girl and kissed her roughly. Quinn's hands wrapped around Rachel's waist and she pulled the girl tightly against her chest. Brittany smirked as she watched the expression on Finn's face. He looked like he was in between pissed off and horny.

She locked eyes with him and made a shooing motion. Snarling he kicked out at the tires on her car and Santana once again had to hold the blonde back.

As he disappeared Brittany turned her attention back to the still entangled couple.

"He's gone now. You can stop sucking each other's faces off," she barked as she opened the door for Santana.

Rachel pulled away from Quinn and noticed the pink haired girl's stupid grin. She patted her cheek before getting into the car. Brittany started the car and pulled out and started for their new destination.

They were on the outskirts of town by the time Rachel and Santana began to grow worried.

"Where are we going?" They asked for the hundredth time. Brittany and Quinn just smiled. They drove on and the two brunettes grew silent before their shrieks of joy filled the car.

"Oh my god! How come you didn't tell me there was a carnival in town!" Rachel screamed at Quinn.

"You planned this out?" Santana yelled over Rachel. Brittany smiled and glanced over at her girlfriend, seeing her ecstatic expression. Smiling she nodded and Santana leaned across the gearshift to plant a kiss on the blonde's cheek making the blonde blush. They pulled into a parking space and Brittany turned to look at the couple in the back.

Quinn and Rachel were full on sucking each other's faces. The two girls rolled their eyes and Brittany got out of the car indicating for Santana to do the same. As the doors slammed closed the two girls in the back seat jumped apart and got out as well.

They gave the other couple a sheepish look and Brittany smirked at her pink haired friend.

Throwing her arm around Santana's shoulder Brittany took the lead towards the carnival opening. Santana clung to Brittany tightly kissing the girl's shoulder and cheek. They reached the vendor and Brittany paid for her and Santana before waiting for Quinn and Rachel to come past the gate as well.

"Okay what do you want to do first?" Brittany asked Santana. She looked around at all the rides and games. She grabbed Brittany's hand and pulled the girl over to the teacup rides.

Quinn and Rachel followed behind in a lust filled state. Brittany, Santana, Rachel, and Quinn all got into one cup. The attendant closed the door and Santana snuggled into Brittany. The ride began and they heard the kids around them laughing wildly as their cups spun around.

Brittany and Quinn had huge grins on their faces and they threw their arms up in the air.

Rachel and Santana rolled their eyes as their girlfriends high fived each other. The ride ended and Brittany helped Santana out of the ride. It wasn't that long only about twenty seconds. The Latina took the offered hand and they continued walking around the park.

They reached a shooting game and Brittany decided to win Santana something. Since Rachel didn't believe in violence she didn't want Quinn playing. Brittany managed to win Santana a huge teddy bear.

The Latina smiled and hugged the bear to her chest she smiled and kissed the blonde full on the lips. The girl behind the counter let off a soft sigh at seeing the affectionate couple before. They walked away and went to get some food. Santana and Brittany shared some cotton candy while Rachel and Quinn got an ice cream cone that was quickly forgotten about as Rachel threw her arms around Quinn's neck and began kissing her passionately.

Brittany didn't even want to know what Quinn had said to make the small brunette attack her like that. They walked on and rode a few more of the rides before the sun began to set.

Both Brittany and Quinn took hold of their respective girlfriend's hands and raced through the crowd of people towards the tallest ride at the fair. The man waved them through and Brittany and Santana got into one car while Quinn and Rachel got into the next. The ride began and since most of the people had already cleared out the man stopped the cars right at the top.

Santana snuggled into the blonde as they watched the sun go down.

"This was a beautiful date. You're forgiven," she sighed contently.

Brittany laughed loudly, making the Latina look up at her confused.

"This wasn't the date. Trust me when I take you out on a date it's going to be some place nice. And we won't have those two idiots with us trying to eat each other's faces off the whole time," Brittany smirked as she threw some of the popcorn she had bought at the couple in front of them who's lips never seemed to separate. The pieces stuck in both of their hairs, making both Santana and Brittany laugh wildly.

Quinn shot a glare over her shoulder at the blonde. "Fuck you, Pierce," she yelled, flipping Brittany off.

"Can it, Lucy," Brittany yelled back. Santana and Brittany rolled their eyes at their girlfriends banter. The sun began to set and the man brought them back to the ground. The two couples clinging to each other happily.

The day was over and Brittany decided to take Santana home and drop off Quinn at the school so she could get her car. They began the long trip back into town. Santana fell asleep and Brittany couldn't help but find it absolutely adorable. She dropped Quinn and Rachel off before beginning the drive to the Lopez residence.

When they arrived she went over to the Latina's side of the car, unbuckled her and proceeded to pick her up, carrying her bridal style into the house. The Latina took hold of Brittany's neck and snuggled into her girlfriend with the teddy bear clutched to herself. The sight made Brittany smile and she made her way into the Lopez's house, kicking the door closed behind them.

It was almost midnight by the time they made it back but Brittany saw Marie sitting in the living room with a book in her hand.

She looked up as the teenagers made it into the house. At the sight of Brittany carrying her unconscious daughter with a teddy bear clung between them. She smiled fondly at the two and put her book down on the side table. Stepping towards them she smiled at Brittany fondly. Of course she knew that they had skipped school but she had let it slide. Brittany and Santana needed time to make up.

"I'll put her to bed," Brittany said and headed for the stairs. Marie patted her shoulder and walked back to the living room as Brittany made her way upstairs with the Latina still in her arms.

She laid her girlfriend down on the bed and began to strip the Latina of her Cheerio's uniform. The Latina woke up as Brittany was working her skirt off.  
"Mmm, Britt?" She groaned her voice full of sleep.

The blonde smiled and looked down at her girlfriend's sleepy underwear clad form. Santana stretched a little showing off her tanned stomach muscles and making the blonde smile affectionately as hot arousal shot through her.

Smiling down at the girl she kissed Santana's forehead. "Yeah, baby, I'm right her," she said.

The Latina smiled and reached out for the blonde. "Stay with me," she said as her eyes began to close again. "Don't leave me. Stay with me tonight."

Brittany chuckled. "I stay with you every night, baby," she said.

Santana smiled and her hand went to Brittany's belt buckle. "I don't want you to wear any pants tonight," she purred. Brittany smiled but pulled down her pants exposing her boxers and than her bra. Brittany and Santana both fell asleep.

* * *

It was Brittany's second game and she was ready to win. Coach Bieste had been tougher on them all as the game drew closer and now that it was upon them she was almost ripping her hair out. She and Brittany had had many sessions talking about strategies for the game and the blonde had to admit that she still had no idea what she was going to do. In the end she just decided to go with the flow and trust her instincts. Coach Bieste seemed to like that idea.

Brittany shoved her helmet on and they all shuffled off the bus. They made their way to the field and the loud cheers could be heard from the parking lot. She saw Quinn and Santana's car. She silently thanked her girlfriend. She didn't want to sit in a car with Rachel and Quinn's gross comments and constant face sucking.

They walked out onto the field and Brittany automatically began searching the crowd for her girlfriend. She didn't see her and the game began. She shook hands with the other captain. She wasn't even sure who they were playing against, nor did she really care. They got the ball first and Brittany had the ball snapped to her by Mike she searched the field for James but didn't see him. The only person available was Puck.

Swallowing her pride she hurled the ball to the only wide receiver that was open. Puck began running the ball back but stopped just short of the catch. The ball hit the ground and he shrugged giving everyone an 'oops' expression that made Brittany's blood boil.

Everyone groaned and began getting back into formation. The blonde stormed over to Puck and glared down at him while Coach Bieste screamed at the Mohawked boy from the sidelines.

"Listen here, Puckerman! You don't have to like me, but I'm going to win this! I'm going to get out of this backwater town and you're not going to stop me! If we make it to the playoffs than we have a shot at getting a scholarship! You can stay here fucking as many cougars as you like but I'm going to take my girlfriend and get the fuck out of here!" She yelled.

The boy just smirked at her. "You're only holding her back," he said, "At least I had the balls to figure that out."

His words froze Brittany in her place.

She felt all the blood drain out of her face and she was still stuck there when he walked away. Coach Bieste came forward and tried to shake her out of her broken state but Brittany only played Puck's words over and over in her mind.

Letting off a frustrated sigh Coach Bieste picked the blonde up and carried her off the field telling Finn to take her place. The giant seemed overjoyed at the prospect of regaining his title and smirked over at Brittany, who didn't even acknowledge his presence.

She sat there stunned looking out over the field without really seeing anything. The game ended without Brittany getting up from her seat. It wasn't until her friends came over and looked at her with worried filled gazes that she took her eyes away from the field. She saw Quinn, Rachel and Santana staring at her. Her eyes stayed stuck on the latter. Santana looked terrified and Brittany wanted to comfort her, but she couldn't seem to speak as Puck's words blasted through her head.

Quinn helped the blonde to her feet and they made their way to the parking lot, no questions asked

At their cars Quinn and Rachel said their goodbyes and left, leaving Santana alone with a still unresponsive Brittany. She took the blonde's face into her hands and looked deep into her eyes.

"Britt-Britt? Baby, come on. Come back to me. Tell me what's wrong."

Brittany just stared down at the Latina. It seemed like the longer she looked into those eyes the louder Puck's voice grew. The hold on her face became firmer and the Santana was kissing her.

Reflexively, Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana waist, moaning when their tongues touched.

Santana smirked and pulled back looking up at her girlfriend. The blonde shook her head a little to clear it. "Did we win?" She asked. Santana laughed lightly and pulled herself closer to Brittany.

"Yes, but just barely. Finn's blubbery ass almost cost us the game when he tried to run the ball! I'm glad that linebacker sacked him," she complained. Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana pulling the shorter girl against her still football padded chest. They stood there for a few more seconds before the rain set in.

Pulling back Santana took Brittany's hand and led her to the car, pushing the blonde into the passenger's seat before racing over to the driver's side. They took off for Santana's house, but the blonde shook her head.

"We should go back to Q's apartment," Brittany said. Santana's brow furrowed in confusion, before a devilish smirk appeared on her face. She turned the car towards the pink haired girl's apartment. They pulled into the parking lot and didn't see Quinn's car. They assumed that the girl was at Rachel's.

That only made Santana's smile grow and she practically dragged Brittany up the stairs. They got inside and the Latina attached her lips to Brittany's. She ran her fingers through the blonde's hair while Brittany kicked the door closed. They made their way back to the spare room that Brittany had taken up. They fell out across it and Santana tried to attack the blonde's neck but it was kind of hard with the football gear still on.

Brittany held up a finger stopping the Latina from removing any of her equipment. Hopping up from the bed, she began to take off her football jersey, exposing her pads that didn't cover her toned abs.

The Latina watched Brittany taking off her clothes and licked her lips. Brittany smirked at her expression and began to untie the strings of her football pants when Santana jumped up and moved closer to the blonde, her fingers were quick to replace Brittany's and she untied the white pants and kissed the blonde's rock hard abs all the while.

Brittany moaned and Santana managed to get her pants down exposing the girl's boxers. Brittany pulled her pads off and stood in only her bra and boxers. The Latina smirked at her and began to pull her boxers off when Brittany caught her hand, stopping her. She shook her head.

"Let's take this to the shower," she said in a seductive whisper. Santana smiled and nodded. They raced into the bathroom and Brittany had her clothes off in a matter of seconds. It took Santana longer since she wasn't in her usual Cheerio's uniform and she had more clothes on than Brittany. While the Latina worked on getting her clothes off, Brittany moved over to the shower turning the water on. She let it warm up before stepping in.

She let the warm water relax her muscles and she let out a satisfied moan. A pair of arms wrapped around her waist and she felt Santana pulling her in for a hug. Brittany moaned deeply at the Latina's touch and she leaned back into it.

Santana got right into Brittany's ear and purred; "I think we should start working on getting a little dirty before we clean up." A shiver ran through Brittany and she turned around in Santana's arm looking down at the brunette.

Both of their eyes had grown dark with arousal and Brittany's hand went to Santana's breast, needing them as the Latina threw her head back and moaned. Brittany smiled and attacked the smaller girl's neck as the water began to touch them both. Santana threaded her fingers through Brittany's hair as the blonde sucked on her pulse point getting a delicious moan out of the girl.

Brittany one hand to Santana's hips and one to the girl's pulsating center. Santana's breath caught in her throat before she was turning around pushing her ass out for the blonde.

"I want you to take me from behind," she purred. Brittany groaned as Santana's ass ground into her center. She went with it though.

The blonde attached her lips back to the Latina's neck and her fingers thrust into Santana. The girl threw her head back moaning out as she dug her nails into Brittany's scalp. She rocker her hips back and forth grinding her ass into Brittany's throbbing clit. Both girls groaned and Brittany added her thumb to Santana's clit as she found that perfect spot on Santana's neck that made the girl go crazy.

Thrusting her fingers as deeply as she could Brittany reached that sweet spot deep inside of Santana and curled her fingers. The Latina came undone. Moaning out she pulled at Brittany's hair and bucked her hips into the girl with enough friction to make the blonde come as well.

Brittany just barely managed to keep them both standing as Santana's legs became weak and she collapsed into the blonde's protective arms. They sighed and sank down to the shower floor as the water cascaded down on them.

Placing soft kisses to the Latina's hair and shoulders Brittany sighed contently. "I think we should get cleaned up before the water gets cold," she whispered to the smaller girl. Santana only groaned and snuggled in deeper to Brittany's frame. The blonde chuckled and grabbed the shampoo, squirting it into her hand she began to massage it into the Latina's hair.

A soft moan of please escaped Santana's lips as she laid back a little bit more for the blonde to continue her actions. When she was up to her elbows in foam Brittany managed to get Santana to stand under the water so that she could rinse out her hair.

The Latina clung to Brittany since her own legs wouldn't support her. She washed all of the soap from Santana's hair and turned the water off.

Santana immediately shivered at the loss of hot water pouring on her. Brittany hopped out of the shower and grabbed a big fluffy white towel. She wrapped a shiver Santana up in it and carried her to the bedroom.

"You know we're going to have to work on your endurance if you want to keep this up," she said playfully.

Santana just snuggled into Brittany's chest ignoring the comment. The blonde finished drying her girlfriend off and removed the towel. Santana shivered again. Brittany pulled the covers up over the smaller girl and went back into the bathroom to find a brush.

She dried herself off and began to run the brush through Santana's hair. The Latina smiled and when Brittany was sure that Santana's hair was thoroughly brushed out she put the brush on the bedside table and got under the covers with Santana.

"I love you so much, Britt," Santana whispered as she snuggled into the blonde's side.

Puck's words rang through Brittany's ears again and she pulled the Latina closer to herself.

"I love you too, baby," she whispered.

* * *

Coach Bieste had been pissed with Brittany's performance at the game so she made the blonde run suicides all through practice until Friday. The blonde was exhausted all day. When it was time fore Glee club she barely had the energy to get up and help Mike with the choreography.

She and Santana still hadn't picked out a song that they were going to sing for Sectionals. Brittany wanted to do something upbeat while Santana wanted to do a love song. They couldn't seem to agree on anything and Mr. Shue and Rachel were breathing down their necks. Brittany pretty much fell asleep half way through the rehearsal and Santana had to nudge her awake.

Groaning she listened to Rachel ramble on about something unimportant. Mr. Shue quickly took the floor and turned to Brittany and Santana in the back row.

"Have you two decided on a song?"

Brittany grumbled something and Santana stood up. "We have Mr. Shue," she said with a smirk. Brittany tried to glare at her and say something but couldn't past her sleepy haze.

"We're going to do Secondhand Serenade's song 'You and I' featuring Cady Groves."

The blonde immediately perked up. That had been one of the songs that she and Santana had both loved. Rachel seemed to be nodding in agreement. "Even though it's not exactly a Broadway choice I must say that that song is very good considering the mash up that put it together."

Everyone in the choir room Quinn excluded rolled their eyes at Rachel's comment. Mr. Shue nodded up at the two girls and clapped his hands together. "Do you think you could perform it for us now?" He asked just as the bell rang.

"Shit," he grumbled as the students piled out the door. Santana and Brittany raced to the blonde's car and headed for the Latina's house.

They went inside and found Emily and Hugo. Emily ran to her sister. Brittany caught her and lifted the girl up onto her shoulders. "I've missed you so much, Britty!" She crowed as she buried her head in the taller girl's hair.

"I've missed you too, baby girl," she said as they walked through the house to the living room. Hugo was sitting there watching TV. As the girls came in he bounced up and went over to Santana.

"Sanny, I want up too," he whinnied holding his arms up for the girl to pick her up. Santana lifted the small boy up onto her shoulders in the same fashion that Brittany had. She thanked God for Coach Sue putting her to the bottom of the pyramid. He clung onto Santana's head tightly so he wouldn't fall off and giggled along with Emily.

Marie stepped out when she heard the sound of her children laughing loudly. "Hey, you two," she said noticing the two teenagers with the kids on their shoulders.

Brittany smiled at the older woman a little to warmly for Santana's taste but the Latina didn't comment on it.

"What are you two doing here? I thought you were going over to Quinn's house," Marie said as they walked into the kitchen. The children squealed with joy as the two teenagers moved.

"We thought we'd just come here instead," Santana said as Brittany got down on her hands and knees. She made whinnying noises as her sister used Brittany's long blonde locks as reins. Marie and Santana smiled at the blonde's antics affectionately. Hugo banged on Santana's head demanding that the Latina copy Brittany's actions. Getting down on her hands and knees as well the two children demanded that they race.

Brittany smirked over at Santana before taking off. They raced around the couch and coffee table on all fours.  
"No fair!" Hugo screamed as he and Santana fell behind the blonde. They kept going around and sometimes Brittany would let Santana take the lead before jumping right back in front of her.

The two kids would scream in joy and pull on their sister's hair. It wasn't long before David came home and watched the scene with Marie. They both smiled down at their children as Marie made dinner.

When Brittany and Santana were thoroughly exhausted they both flopped down on their stomachs and no amount of whining and kicks to the ribs was getting them up.

"Dinner time," Marie called. All four of the kids raced into the kitchen taking their seats. That night they were having hamburgers. All of the children crowed with joy and dug in. Brittany and Santana ate like animals and Marie scolded them both but let it slide since they had spent the whole time playing with their siblings instead of going upstairs and having their usual session.

When all of the children were thoroughly sated they all sat back and Marie collected the plates with a satisfied smile on her face.

Emily and Hugo raced upstairs with renewed energy. David and Marie turned to the two teenagers who were sitting there quietly. They stepped over to the table and took up Hugo and Emily's vacant seats.

"So, Brittany, what are your plans after high school?" David asked as he took a sip of the tea he and Marie had decided to drink.

The blonde sat up straight and folded her hands on the table. She cleared her throat a few times before she locked eyes with David. "I would like to marry your daughter, sir."

Santana looked at Brittany shocked. Marie smiled into her mug and David simply chuckled. "I know that, Brittany, but I meant are you going to go to college?"

Sitting back in her chair Brittany maintained eye contact with David as she said, "My exact plan for after high school is to propose to your daughter and pray to God that she says yes so she won't run off with someone else during college. After that I think I'll join the police academy in New York so that Santana and I can stay close. After that I guess that Santana and I will move to California get married and live in a crappy apartment together until we get enough money to buy a house."

David looked deep into Brittany's eyes before standing up and walking around the table. Brittany stood as well expecting the worse. He pulled the blonde into a hug that made almost choked the life out of Brittany.

"Welcome to the family, Brittany," he said.

* * *

**Okay so next chapter is going to have Sectionals with songs a little more drama in Brittany's life and maybe a bit more sexy time.**

**I love you guys. You keep me going and I'm loving the REVIEWS! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everybody! I'm back! Did you guys miss me? I got a new update for you if you've got more REVIEWS for me. Sorry for how long it took for me to update but lets get this thing started 'cause I know you guys have been waiting.**

* * *

The New Directions were standing in the green room waiting for them to be called. Brittany and Santana sat curled up on the couch with Rachel and Quinn on the other side. The others were waiting around as well. Some of them were twisting their hands or pacing. Artie looked a little green and Kurt was applying enough hairspray to make everyone in the room choke.

Santana snuggled into Brittany and clung to the girl's neck. "I love seeing you in a dress," she whispered. The blonde growled and pulled Santana closer to her body. The Latina giggled and kissed her girlfriend's neck.

"Glad to see that some of us aren't freaking out," Mr. Shue said, noting the four girl's and the two guys glaring at them. Finn and Puck hadn't taken their eyes off of their ex-girlfriends and their new girlfriends. Brittany and Quinn both looked past the brunettes that were kissing their necks. They locked eyes before sticking their tongues out at the two boys.

The light above them flicked on and off indicating that it was time for them to go on. Everyone in the room visibly gulped before they piled out and headed for the stage. Brittany and Quinn were going to be up first and the blonde could feel her heart hammering in her chest as she peeked through the curtains and saw the sea of people waiting on them to perform. Brittany grew light headed and almost jumped out of her skin when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry for startling you, Brittany, I just wanted to come over and wish you luck," Rachel said, once again using too many words for the blonde to follow. "It's not everyday that you get the solo. I hope that it goes well for you and Santana and break a leg."

With that the short girl skipped away and the curtain went up. The guitar began to strum and Brittany found herself walking out onto the stage. She had the first part and her mouth opened on its own accord.

_"I'm feeling distracted and likewise attracted_

_To all the things that you let me know_

_All the things that you can't let go"_

_"You're waiting for friction-"_

Santana had stepped out onto the stage and was taking over the blonde's line. Brittany looked over at Santana as if she hadn't expected the Latina to interrupt her

_"This empty addiction "_

_Is forcing me to intervene_

Brittany began to sing with her again.

_Let's break out of this scene"_

They joined hands and began walking towards the crowd.

_"I know I am not alone_

_I am not the only one who is broken_

_And I know I'll never let you go_

_I can watch the world pass by just as long as it's you and I_

_You and I"_

They sang together. Brittany turned the Latina around and looked deep into her eyes, making the crowd 'aw' loudly.

Santana broke away from Brittany and began to sing her solo again.

_"I watch you take over I'll give you this offer-"_

_"Take my hand and we'll run away leave behind our past today"_

It was Brittany's turn to interrupt.

Brittany ran to the other side of the stage as well and looked across it to Santana as she began to sing.

_"Decaying till it's rotten_

_And we'll have long forgotten_

_The memories that will haunt your heart_

_Let's tear this town apart"_

Brittany sang out uninterrupted. They went back to each other and locked hands.

_"I know I am not alone_

_I'm not the only one who is broken_

_I could watch the world pass by_

_Just as long as it's you and I_

_You and I"_

Santana began to sing the next part of her solo.

_"We watch the world go by_

_But if it's you and I_

_Then we will never die_

_No we can never die"_

Brittany took up the next lines.

_"We watch the world go by_

_But if it's you and I_

_Then we will never die"_

They reached the chorus and Brittany and the band died away as Brittany began to walk towards the crowd alone.

_"I know I'm not alone_

_I'm not the only one who is broken."_

Santana ran forward and took her hand as they danced around on stage both of them singing.

_"And I know I'll never let you go_

_I can watch the world pass by_

_Just as long as it's you and I_

_You and I_

_I know I'm not alone_

_I'm not the only one who is broken_

_And I know I'll never let you go_

_I could watch the world pass by_

_Just as long as it's you and I_

_You and I."_

The crowd erupted with applause as the two girls finished off their dance in each other's arms.

Santana blushed and they quickly ran back to their spots on the stag. Brittany took her place next to Quinn while Santana went over to stand next to Rachel. It had already been agreed that they couldn't stand next to their girlfriends. Brittany also noticed that Mike and Tina weren't standing next to each other.  
The music began and they all turned around in waves. Mike and Brittany stepped down from the steps on the stage and began to move as Santana's voice filled the room.

"_Well, sometimes I go out by myself and I look across the water."_ She sang out as Brittany and Mike began to move across the front of the stage.

The other girls began to sing back up as Santana stepped down the steps and stood on the level with Brittany and Mike who were still swinging. The blonde wanted to stop when she heard Santana began to sing. It was the most amazing thing she'd ever heard and it made arousal pool in the pit of her stomach.

_"And I think of all the things what you're doing_

_And I paint myself a picture."_

Brittany flipped Mike over her body and they both jumped up. It took all her will power not to look back at the Latina singing behind her.

_"'Cause since I've come on home when my body's been a mess_

_And I miss your ginger head and the way you like to dress._

_Oh won't you come on over_

_Stop making a fool out of me_

_Why don't you come on over, Valerie"_

Brittany and Mike began to kick back as they stood close to each other. It was intense and the blonde found herself smiling as she did what she loved.

_"Valerie_

_Valerie_

_Valerie"_

Santana sang out. The girls were still backing her up and she caught eyes with Quinn, noting the pink haired girls huge smile. The Latina came to the edge of the stage looking out at the people.

_"Did you have to go to jail_

_Put you house out up for sale_

_Did you get a good lawyer"_

Some of the people in the audience had gotten up and were clapping.

_"I hope you didn't catch a tan_

_I hope you'll find the right man_

_Who'll fix it for you"_

Santana came up and began to walk after Brittany as the blonde walked away from her, throwing glances over her shoulders at the Latina. They walked across the stage while Mike and Tina danced around.

_"Are you shopping anywhere_

_Change the color of your hair_

_And are you busy"_

_She stopped following the blonde and turned back to the audience._

_"Did you have to pay that fine_

_That you were dodging all the time_

_Are you still dizzy"_  
She went back to the other girls still doing back up for her. She smiled at them.

_"Well, since I come home well my body's been a mess_

_And I miss your tender hair_

_And the way you like to dress._

_Oh won't you come on over_

_Stop making a fool out of me_

_Why don't you come on over, Valerie"_

The Latina danced her way past Brittany and back towards the front of the stage.

_"Valerie_

_Valerie_

_Valerie_

_Well Sometimes I go out by myself and I look across the water_

_And I think of all the things_

_What you're doing_

_And in my head I paint a picture._

_Since I've come home_

_Well my body's been a mess"_

She exchanged a glance with a still dancing Brittany.

_"And I miss your tender hair_

_And the way you like to dress._

_Valerie_

_Valerie_

_Valerie_

_Valerie"_

The blonde and Asian stopped dancing and skipped their way over to the stairs where their friends were still doo whopping leaving Santana to stand in front of the crowd as the song began to end.

_"Valerie_

_Valerie_

_Valerie_

_Valerie"_

She made her way over to the others and got into formation right between Rachel and Brittany,

_"Why don't you come on over Valerie…"_ She finished and the lights on the stage went out.

Brittany reached out an caught hold of the shorter girls hand giving it a reassuring squeeze that the Latina quickly returned. The lights came back on and Rachel was singing some annoying Broadway number that made Brittany's head hurt but she suffered through it.

All the while taking hold of Santana's hand whenever possible. The little diva finished singing and the auditorium erupted in applause. The New Directions raced off stage and headed back for the green room.

Mr. Shue was already waiting for them and the kids all tried desperately to come down from their performance high. Even Rachel Kurt and Mercedes were in the corner squealing and jumping up and down. Quinn kept throwing glances over at Rachel but gave the shorter girl some space as she talked to Mike congratulating him on his dance moves while Tina clung to his waist possessively.

Santana and Brittany took up the couch with the Latina laying out on Brittany's chest. "I really liked your dance," Santana whispered, as they lay there with Santana playing with Brittany's golden locks.

The blonde blushed and tightened her hold on Santana's waist. "I liked your singing. I almost messed up when you started," she replied.

They waited for a few more minutes for their nerves to calm down before they walked out and headed off for the crowd.

Brittany was about to take her seat when a tan hand pulled her away. The Latina called over her shoulder that they were going to the restroom before they raced out of the auditorium and towards the sign labeled restroom.

As soon as they were locked inside of a stall Santana had Brittany pressed against the door. She kissed the blonde furiously. Her hands went around Brittany's neck and her lips worked against the taller girl's with a force. Brittany was just as fierce threading her fingers through the brunette's hair and pulling her head back to attack her neck.

Santana moaned loudly and the blonde eased up a little on her grip in the girl's hair but instead sucked on her pulse points hard enough to bruise.

"I really liked the dance you did," Santana whispered as Brittany's tongue shot out and smoothed over the flesh.

She hummed in approval of the taste she found on the girl's neck. "You said that already," she growled as she nibbled her way up to the girl's tan face. She looked into a pair of brown eyes. The eyes she loved. The eyes she loved waking up beside and wanted to wake up to every morning. The eyes that held so much in them that could easily be hurt and just as quickly turn fierce. Those eyes. So beautiful.

"Marry me," she whispered without thinking. Santana looked at her and the lust slowly drained out of her eyes. Santana looked up into Brittany's eyes and the blonde's suddenly filled with fear as she realized what she had just said.

Her hand clamped over her mouth and she tried to back away from the Latina but found her back up against the stall door.  
"Santana, I'm so sorry I didn't mean-" she began but the Latina crashed her lips against Brittany's effectively silencing the blonde. Her arms were thrown around Brittany's neck and the blonde found herself wrapping her arms around Santana's waist.

"Of course I'll marry you, goofball," The Latina said as she pulled back with tears streaming down her face. Brittany felt her own tears welling up and threatening to spill over. She smiled shyly and took in their surroundings for a second.

"God I couldn't have proposed to you in a less romantic spot," she growled, mentally kicking herself.

Santana giggled and pecked Brittany's lips. "It's not about the place. It's about the person and you are definitely the only person I want to marry." She kissed Brittany again diving back into their passionate embrace.

They didn't try to have sex they kissed for a few more minutes before heading back out to the auditorium.

They took their seats and Santana leaned into Brittany's side with an adoring smile on her face and the blonde had one to match. They held each other and watched some weird acapella group perform.

When they were done everyone stood up and cheered before Mr. Shue indicated that it was time for them to get back on stage and accept whatever place they received.

Santana and Brittany walked onstage hand in hand. They took up their position next to Rachel and Quinn in the front. The other show choirs filed onstage and the blonde leaned into Santana's ear.

"I don't care if we win or not. I got the best prize of all," she whispered. Santana smiled and gripped Brittany's hand tighter giving it a gentle squeeze. The woman came onstage. She was some local hotshot turned drunk. She quickly opened the golden letter and swayed a little as she said the third place winner.

Their was a collective sigh of relief as the name wasn't New Directions. Santana's grip on Brittany's hand tightened considerably and the blonde tried not to whimper as the girl's hand began to crush her fingers.

"And the winner of this years show choir competition is…The New Directions!" The woman screamed into the mike.

Chaos broke out among the students from McKinley onstage. Rachel and Santana hugged their girlfriends tightly screaming as they jumped up and down. Mike sank to the ground and sent up what looked like a silent thanks to God. Mercedes and Kurt were actually crying with Tina while Puck and Finn just scuffed their feet and shoved their hands in their pockets while Artie was crushed to death by Mercedes.

They handed the trophy over to Mr. Shue as he hoisted it above his head and shook it for everyone to see. The group screamed and crowded around their teacher, trying to touch their brand new shiny trophy.

Brittany's arm came out and wrapped around Santana's waist hoisting the smaller girl up to crash their lips together. The Latina immediately responded to the touch. Her fingers came up and threaded through Brittany's hair keeping their faces in place. Off to the side Rachel and Quinn were doing the same thing and they were getting into it. Kurt and Blaine were hugging each other tightly.

After they had finished their very inappropriate celebration the small group made their way off stage and back to the bus. All the couples were arm in arm. They took their seats at the back of the bus with Santana and Brittany in the very back hugging each other.

Santana fell asleep clinging to the blonde, but Brittany didn't mind. It gave her time to think.

She needed to figure out her future before she got any further with Santana. She wanted to give the Latina everything she deserved and that couldn't happen if Brittany didn't figure out how she was going to get through college and then join the police force.

She needed cash. She needed a plan and she needed to get out of this backwater town. She had a little bit of money saved up from working at Burt's shop for the past couple of years but that wasn't near enough for even Community College. She'd have to take up two jobs.

That was fine. Brittany could do that. As long as she got to stay with Santana and she made the girl of her dreams happy than she was fine.

The bus pulled up in front of McKinley and the students piled out sleepily. They walked into the choir room and watched as Mr. Shue put the trophy in the case. It was beautiful in comparison to the other two smaller trophy's sitting there.

Brittany had carried Santana off the bus and the small Latina clung to her neck sleepily.

The curly haired man that was Mr. Shue stared at the trophy with a watery smile. The other students stood there for a few seconds looking at it in silence. One more competition and they would win it all. Ten more years for any future Glee club members like Artie, Tina and Blaine.

They all knew how serious the situation was and they were fully prepared for what was coming. After a few more minutes Brittany whispered that she was going to take Santana home since the Latina was knocked out.

Her fellow Glee club members gave her a small nod and she made her way to the parking lot. Putting the girl in the front seat Brittany made her way over to the driver's side when a voice stopped her.

"She's a real looker that one."

That voice alone made Brittany freeze. Turning around slowly she came face to face with her father- Brett Pierce.

He had thinning blonde hair and the same piercing blue eyes that the entire Pierce family seemed to share. He would have been handsome if not for the blood shot eyes and the stains on his shirt.

"Long time no talk," he said giving her a ruthful smile. Brittany glared and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Who's fault is that?" She demanded cocking her hip in a very Santana manner.

He turned his gaze to the ground and ran his hand through the hair on the back of his head. "Yeah, I meant to call you guys-"

"It took you ten years to drop a line? You only came back once to knock my mom back up and you didn't even wait to see Emily being born!" The blonde girl snapped.

Brett shrank away from his daughter's raging voice. "How is she doing by the way? Emily I mean."

Brittany stood a little taller and glared at her father. "She's perfect actually. Something that you and Julia can't mess up Brett," she growled. He shrank away from her using his name.

He shoved his hands deeper into his pockets and scuffed his foot against the ground. "I guess we deserved that. Haven't exactly been the best parents now have we?"

She glared at him before sighing. "What do you want, Brett?"

"I want to be a part of you and Emily's life. I am still your father after all. Even if I don't act that way all the time."

She laughed humorlessly. "That ship has sailed. See the moment you walked out on us you stopped being my father! You stopped being a man and you became a coward!"

They stood there staring at each other for a few more seconds before he shoved his hand deeper into his pocket and pulled out a thin piece of paper.

"I figured that you wouldn't want to see me so I want to give you this." He handed the paper over to Brittany and she looked down at the check gasping at the numbers. "It's to make up for ten years of not being there and eight years of not being a good father," he said.

She continued to stare at the check not even realizing that he had walked away until another voice brought her to.

"Britt?" Santana asked sleep clear in her voice. She turned around and stuffed the check deep into her pocket. "What are you doing out here? I want to go home," she said. Brittany smiled at how adorable Santana was being and nodded getting into the car and driving them to the Lopez's house.

* * *

Brittany straightened her hair a little bit more and stood at the front door of the Lopez's house waiting for someone to answer. Normally she would have just walked right in and ignored everyone else until she found Santana but today she had a plan.

A pair of small feet came running down the stairs and the door was thrown open by Emily who tackled her sister in a rough hug.

"Britty, I missed you," she screamed happily as she clung to Brittany's leg. The blonde chuckled and patted her younger sister's head. She managed to waddle into the house and close the door all the while Emily squealed with laughter at the ride Brittany was giving her.

Hugo appeared at the top of the stairs and he gave the blonde the famous Lopez pout. "I want to play to," he complained. Brittany chuckled.

"I have two legs you know," she said and the small boy jumped onto her other leg. Brittany moved about the room and found David and Marie Lopez sitting in the living room.

"How about you guys go play upstairs. I have to talk to Mr. and Mrs. Lopez for a second." Both children nodded and sprang up but Brittany quickly caught them both. "And don't tell Santana I'm here yet," she said putting one finger to her lips.

They nodded and raced upstairs giggling wildly.

David and Marie both put down the books they had been reading and stared up at Brittany intrigued. The blonde stared down at her beautifully made dress shoes.

"Yes, Brittany?" Marie asked in a kind voice. The blonde looked up and found a pair of brown eyes staring at her. Squaring her shoulders she looked at the two parents with determination.

"I'd like to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage," she said. The two Lopez parents looked at each other and Brittany felt herself growing worried.

When both of the Lopez's turned back to Brittany they had huge smiles on their faces. "I thought you already asked us that," Marie said with a huge smile on her face.

Brittany shook her head. "No, I told you that I had intentions of marrying your daughter, but if I'm going to do this than I want to make sure I do it right. I already asked Santana to marry me but I have done it properly. So, I ask again. Mr. and Mrs. Lopez may I please have your daughter's hand in marriage?"

Marie stared up at the blonde with tears shinning in her eyes and worry shot through Brittany as she watched the older Latina break down and cry. David smiled and patted his emotional wife on the shoulder before calling up the stairs, "Santana, can you come down here for a second?"

There was the sound of feet hitting the floor upstairs and the smaller girl appeared at the head of the stairs. She looked down at her girlfriend and parents standing in the living room. Noting her mother's tears she immediately grew cautious.

"What's going on?" She asked as she stepped down the stairs. No one spoke as she crept down the last few steps and came into the living room.

They all turned to look at her as she made her way in. "Seriously, what happened?" She asked truly worried.

Brittany glanced over at David one more time and he nodded to her before the blonde dropped to one knee and reached into her pocket. She pulled out a small velvet box and took hold of Santana's left hand looking deep into her eyes.

"Santana, I know that I'm not the best choice out there and that I may not be able to give you everything you deserve, but I want to do my absolute best to see that you get everything you've ever wanted and deserve. So, Santana Marie Lopez, will you marry me?"

The Latina was staring down at Brittany in complete and total shock as the blonde flipped the small black velvet box open. The entire Lopez family gasped as they saw the size of the rock hidden in black velvet cushion.

"Brittany, baby, how could you even afford this?" She asked as she stared down at the rock.

The blonde smiled up at her, glad that she had managed to impress the brunette. "I'll tell you later, babe, just as soon as you answer my question."

Santana nodded as the tears spilled over and she watched as Brittany took the ring out, fitting it onto Santana's finger perfectly. The Latina's breath caught in her throat and she met a pair of happy tear filled blue eyes.

When the ring was in place, Brittany stood and Santana immediately tackled her in a hug, crashing their lips together. They could taste each other's tears and Santana's tongue forced its way into Brittany's mouth forcefully. It was the blonde that had to pull back and hold Santana at arm's length.

The sound of someone sobbing made them all turn to see Marie sitting on the couch with tears running down her face as she watched the two teenagers interact.

"Mama, what's wrong," Santana asked, without letting go of Brittany.

The older woman shook her head and waved off her daughter's question. "I'm simply being foolish. I knew this day would come I just never expected it to be so soon," she sobbed and David wrapped an arm around his wife, trying to quiet her sniffles.

Santana looked up at Brittany with worried eyes that the blonde shared. "Mama, we're not getting married right away. I'm not leaving you. Brittany and I aren't going to get married until we graduate at least." David and Brittany raised an eyebrow at the smaller girl's words.

"What's the rush?" David asked, "I mean I can understand that you two are in love and I know that Brittany will never hurt you, but why not wait a couple of years before you settle. Explore your options."

Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany's waist and hugged the blonde closer to her body while Brittany kept her arm around Santana's neck. "That's just the thing, Dad, I don't want Brittany to go off and explore more options in college. I don't want any of those STD infested girls to lay a hand on her!" The Latina snarled, making Brittany chuckle.

"Down girl," David said. Santana huffed but let it go, content to just hold the blonde closer to herself. "Well," David continued, " I suppose that since you two are married down and making adult decisions that there's no harm in you two having a glass of champagne to celebrate."

He hopped up from the couch and made his way to the kitchen with everyone else following close behind. Marie pulled out four champagne glasses and David pulled out a tall bottle of Crystal champagne from the refrigerator.

Pouring everyone half a glass they clinked them together before taking dainty sips. Santana and Brittany stayed arm and arm as they stood there looking into each other's eyes with love and adoration. When they had finished off their glasses Brittany turned to both of Santana's parents.

"I'd like to take your daughter out on a date as my fiancé."

Marie and David shrugged and told them not to stay out too late. Grinning from ear to ear, Brittany grabbed Santana's hand and made a dash for the door but the Latina stopped her.

"Baby, I still have to get ready." She complained.

Brittany's brow furrowed in confusion. "Why? You look amazing."

Santana blushed and pecked Brittany's cheek. "I know, babe, but I will not go outside as your soon to be wife if I haven't freshened up first. I'll only be ten minutes."

The blonde sighed but let go of her girlfriend's hand and watched her go up the stairs to her bathroom. A chuckle behind her made Brittany turn to see David standing in the doorway of the kitchen with his flute of champagne.

"You'll get use to that. She'll be ready in about thirty minutes if you're lucky. Come on let's go outside for a second."

Brittany gulped but followed the man outside. "You're not going to shoot me are you, sir?" She asked as they closed the front door behind them.

David laughed again. "No, Brittany, I have no intention of harming you. In fact I actually like you. Unlike that Puckerman kid. I can tell that you actually care about Santana. I've seen the way she acts when she's having a bad day. If you text or call her she's smiled in a way that I've never seen before. She really loves you and I can tell that you feel the same."

Letting off an audible sigh of relief Brittany turned and stared back at a pair of deep brown eyes. Santana may have gotten her amazing looks from her mother but the eyes were all her father.

"I do care about your daughter. I love Santana. She's the only one that's ever given me a chance to be a better person and I love her not only for that but the fact that she could find it in herself to love someone like me." David cocked his head in the same manner that a dog might.

"What do you mean, Brittany?" He asked.

The blonde sighed and sat down on the front step. "I'm not a good person, Mr. Lopez. I wonder if I can even be halfway decent for Santana's sake. I know that I will never be good enough for her, but I love her and I know for a fact that there is no one else out there that loves her more than I do. I've done things that she would hate and I've been a terrible person to women in the past. I just don't want to fall back into my old habits."

It was silent for a while, before David put a hand to Brittany's shoulder and smiled down at the blonde. "I think that you're sincere in your intentions with my daughter. I'm not so naive as to think that you will never hurt her again. Marriage is a mess and people's feelings will get hurt but I think that you're up to the challenge and you'll do fine with my daughter. You two will just have to stick it out through the good and the bad."

She smiled and shook his hand as they heard the sound of Santana screaming inside the house.

"What do you mean Dad took Brittany outside to talk? Oh my God! He's going to kill her!"

The front door burst open and their stood a stunning Santana Lopez. She glared over at her father but Brittany quickly captured her attention when she pressed her lips to the brunette's. She molded her mouth to Santana's working it furiously and tasting her delicious lip gloss.

She pulled back and looked up at Brittany. "Baby, you're going to smudge my makeup," she complained. Brittany smiled down at her and got right in the shorter girl's ear. She took in Santana's long tight fitting black dress. It clung to her body perfectly and made Brittany's mouth water.

"I'd love to smudge your makeup as long as that means we get to kiss some more," she purred seductively. Santana shivered in the blonde's arms. David coughed nervously and Santana shot a glare at her father.

"Santana, text me if your plans change and just try to have fun you two," he said ignoring his daughter's glare. Brittany shook hands with Santana's father one last time before following the Latina to the car. They pulled out of the driveway and Brittany began to drive them to secret place that Brittany had planned out.

The Latina was practically bouncing in her seat when they finally neared their destination. "Britt," she whined, "Where are we going? I thought you were taking me to Breadstix."

Smiling over at her girlfriend Brittany simply shook her head and pulled into the parking lot of the most expensive restaurant in town. Santana literally screamed with joy and tackled Brittany in a hug. She was squeezing the life out of Brittany but pulled away just as quickly. Brittany took hold of this opportunity seeing the questions bubbling up inside her eyes.

Hopping out of the car she walked over to the passenger's side and opened the door for the Latina taking her hand and leading her into the restaurant.

Brittany gave the hostess her name and the woman led them to a booth in the back. When they were comfortably seated and ordered their glasses of water Santana turned her attention to a rather calm Brittany.

"Baby, how can you afford all of this?" She asked, waving a hand around at the overpriced restaurant as her ring caught the light, making Brittany smile knowingly. Santana waited expectantly for an answer. Taking a sip from her water Brittany looked over her glass and saw the growing agitation.

"I recently came into some money and we'll leave it at that," she said think to the giant check in her bank account at that very moment.

Santana's brow furrowed and her jaw dropped as shock overtook her expression. "Brittany Susan Pierce, are you selling drugs?" She hissed leaning across the table to glare at the blonde.

Brittany chuckled and shook her head. "No. Even if I was selling drugs it wouldn't be enough to buy that ring and go to this place," she said scanning over the menu.

"Speaking of which. This is all too much, baby," Santana said taking hold of the hand that Brittany had set on the table. Brittany looked up and smiled at Santana.

She took a tighter hold on the tan hand. "Nothing is too much for you, San. I want to make sure that you get everything you deserve."

Their waiter came over and all three of them froze.

Noah Puckerman stood before them in a suit with a pad in his hands and a pencil at the ready in the other. He looked down at his ex-girlfriend and Brittany. The blonde felt Santana's hand tighten around her own as Brittany's face contorted in rage while Puck's surprised expression turned smug.

"Well, isn't this a surprise. What can I get you two lovely ladies?" She said with the sarcasm clear in his voice. Santana scanned over the menu picking the first thing that popped out to her.

"I'll have the chicken parmesan, and try not to spit in it," she said. Puck raised an eyebrow to the Latina.

"Really? When we were together the only thing you ate was a salad and even then you barely managed to keep your figure down," he smirked.

Brittany was up in a flash glaring down at the Mohawked boy. He smirked up at the fuming blonde. Santana jumped up just as quickly as Brittany and took hold of the blonde's arm.

"Baby, why don't you go take a breather," she whispered in the blonde's ear. Brittany relaxed but looked back at Santana and at Puck. The Latina tried to give her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, babe, I'll be fine."

The blonde glanced between them once more before walking out the door to calm down before she punched Puck's face in.

When the blonde was out of sight Santana turned her attention to Puck. "What do you think you're doing? Are you trying to end up in hospital?" The blonde demanded in a stern voice. The boy just smiled and shrugged his shoulder's taking a seat across from the Latina.

"She doesn't deserve you and she knows it," he growled. Santana's jaw actually dropped as she listened to his comment.

He shrugged and sat back taking a sip from Brittany's deserted water. Santana glared at him. "That's not true. If anything I don't deserve a girl like Brittany. She's not perfect but she's the kindest most gentle person I've ever met!" Puck smirked and set the glass back leaning across the table towards the girl.

"Brittany is nothing more than a slut who's probably slept with every person at the school," he spat.

A hand shot out and connected with the side of his face making people turn and stare at where the noise came from. Santana leaned across the table and got right in Puck's face.

"Now you listen here you little shit! You had better not talk about my fiancé like that again or I will truly go all Lima Heights on your ass! Do we understand each other?" The poor boy looked so shocked that he could only nod his head as Santana got up from the table and walked out of the restaurant and towards where Brittany had disappeared.

She found the blond leaning against the restaurant with her fist shoved in her pockets and an angry scowl plastered to her face. She glared out at nothing until she noticed the pissed off blonde walking towards her.

Before she could even move the Latina crashed their lips together. Her hand went through Brittany's golden locks. The blonde wrapped her arms around Santana's waist not even trying to act surprised. They were both frustrated with the annoying boys at their school and were just looking for release.

Santana was the one to pull back and look up at Brittany. "Why don't we just go to my house and watches movies in my room all night long?" She proposed.

Brittany smiled and pulled the girl towards her car speeding off back for the Latina's house.

* * *

**Okay so I'm not sure how often I'll be able update. School's been kicking my ass since I actually want to pass this year. So maybe every two weeks I'll be able to update at the earliest. **

**I'm trying to go back and correct my mistakes. **

**Any more suggestions or comments please send them too me and I'll try to please you guys but I won't be able to do them all. **

**Some of them are conflicting and I have to pick one way or the other. **

**Songs:**

**You And I By Secondhand Serenade Ft. Cady Groves**

**Obviously Valerie By Amy Winehouse**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay I know I said that I would probably only be working on the other story but I got a lot of you saying that you wanted me to continue with this one so I figure a compromise. I'm going to switch off chapters. I think I'm almost done with this story anyways so…**

**HERE WE GO!**

* * *

Today was the last game of the session and the recruiters would be littered across the audience. Brittany could feel her stomach twisting uncomfortably but she had to ignore it. She had to ignore the way everyone in school looked at her and Santana when they walked into the school or the way Quinn had reacted when she had confronted the blonde about the mysterious large rock on Santana's left ring finger or the golden band on Brittany's own finger.

She could still remember the pink haired girl charging up to her in the middle of the hallway after she had dropped Santana off at her first period class.

_A very agitated Quinn Fabray came storming through the hallways of McKinley looking for her best friend. She found the blonde leaning against the side of the doorway for Mr. Rayburn's class with a love struck expression on her face._

_Snatching the girl by the front of her jacket she dragged Brittany out towards the bleachers. When they were in the seclusion of their personal hide out the pink haired girl rounded on the blonde ignoring the glare that the taller girl was giving her._

_"You proposed to Santana and didn't tell me!" She yelled. It wasn't a question. The pink haired girl knew that Santana and Brittany were engaged._

_Brittany's face fell slightly. She stopped glaring and looked surprised. "How do you know about that?" She demanded._

_Quinn rolled her eyes. "It's all over Ben Israel's blog. Says here that Puck even got one of you to admit it on Sunday night. So, you told that idiot Puckerman but you didn't tell me! Your best friend!"_

_Brittany's jaw was set in a determined line and she didn't answer Quinn. Only glared out at the surrounding area. Quinn looked up and took note of her friends burning blue eyes._

_"You didn't tell anyone did you?" She asked her voice losing it's hard edge. Brittany shook her head and Quinn put a hand to her arm. "We best not let Rachel find out about this. She wouldn't approve and I get the feeling that you don't want to hear her voice."_

_Brittany raised an eyebrow at her friend's response. She hadn't expected Quinn to react with such support. She had expected a long lecture about how they were too young to marry and that they had all the time in the world to get married. She suspected that they would hear all of that from Rachel._

_Brittany sighed at the memory. Rachel hadn't been kind about her words. She had found Santana before Brittany could and when the blonde finally found her fiancé, Santana had tears in her eyes._

_Never in her life would Brittany have expected Rachel Berry to make Santana cry. When the blonde had calmed down her sobs and helped the girl clean up before taking her to class. She hadn't bothered to add on her own baggage about how the Latina had told Puck about their engagement. They would talk about that later._

Now Brittany stood in the locker room, not paying attention to Coach Bieste's strategy. She never did and now they were at the championship game. They clapped their hands together and headed out for the field. It was a home game and the blonde was ready to win this game. It wasn't about the punishment anymore. She was actually enjoying the games now. She wanted to win. It made her happy and not to mention Santana really loved a sweaty Brittany that had just won a game.

Stepping out into the glaring light Brittany acknowledged all of the screaming girls in the crowd. She had built up quite a fan base with each game she won, much to the Latina's disproval.

She got into position with the rest of her team and looked over at Santana with a happy smile on her face. The girl of her dreams. The one she planned to marry as soon as they graduated. Santana returned the smile and waved at Brittany with her pompom. Brittany made a heart and kissed it at the Latina getting a series of aw's from the on looking crowd.

The whistle blew and the game began. Mike snapped the ball to Brittany and she caught it. Scanning the area for any options she saw James open and threw it to him. He ran as fast as he could and caught it before running as fast as his legs could carry him to the endzone. The crowd erupted and Brittany heard Coach Bieste letting off her own yell of encouragement.

It was already starting off pretty well and they hadn't even reached halftime.

The other team wasn't able to score when they got the ball. David and Azimo made sure of that. They tackled anyone that stepped over the line and when it was time for McKinley to get the ball again the score was seven to zero.

Brittany was feeling a little cocky. She knew that if she played this game well than not only would she have a Championship game under her belt but she might also have a scholarship to the college of her choice. Recruiters were practically banging on her door begging her to sign with them. They would love to have a girl that played as well as she did on their team.

Smirking Brittany caught the ball that Mike hiked to her and took off. She didn't care about anything else. She was going to win this game no matter what it took. Off to the side she noticed someone running beside her and she was ready to speed off when she noted the red and white instead of blue and gold like she expected.

The helmet turned and she was met with the face of none other than Noah Puckerman. He shrugged and Brittany ran on. A huge linebacker stood in her way and she was prepared to try and avoid him when Puck shot ahead of her and tackled the bigger boy to the ground. Jumping over their bodies Brittany made a touchdown just as the clock went out. Making the score fourteen to zero.

They cheered and she did a small victory dance as everyone laughed. They gave the ball off to their kicker and once again he made it. The other boys began to head in for a run of the game but Brittany stayed out with her coach's permission.

The cheerleaders took to the field and Brittany threw her helmet off to the side. The song I Want You Back by The Jackson 5 began to play and the girls started dancing. Brittany moved with them and the girls followed sync with the slap happy blonde.

They crowded around the girl dancing with her some of them began to grind against the football player. Brittany moved with them but kept one arm wrapped around Santana's waist. They moved in perfect order with Brittany as the head. As the song reached the bridge Brittany broke away from the girls and even Santana to dance in front of everyone.

She did a series of twirls doing her best to stay standing considering the large amount of equipment on her shoulders. Pumping her hips into the air a huge grin spread across her face as she listened to the laughter coming from the stands.

The song came to an end with Santana in Brittany's arms and the blonde giving the shorter girl a kiss on the cheek. The crowd aw'd and Brittany smiled down at her fiancé as the Latina blushed and clung to Brittany tightly. To say they weren't the cutest thing in the world would be a lie.

Setting the cheerleader down Brittany quickly placed a kiss to Santana's forehead before winking at her and racing off to the locker room before the band began playing some annoying song.

She was almost to the edge of the field when she noticed someone standing there. Puck was leaning against the side of the bleachers watching the blonde approach. Brittany couldn't read the expression on her face but it almost looked like sadness mixed with longing.

The blonde prepared herself to walk past him. She didn't need to get in another fight with this kid. Not when so much was on the line. Her future hung in the balance today. She was almost inside the school when a voice made her stop.

"Do you know how lucky you are?" Puck asked. Brittany turned and met the boys said brown eyes. "You get to go out with the best girl in this school. Do you know how many guys would kill to be in your position? How many of us would literally kill you just to prove to her how much she means to us?"

Brittany's body tensed. She didn't like the way this conversation was going. "I know that you still want her, Puckerman, but she decided and in the end you weren't good enough to her when you had her and she found someone who could be good to her."

Puck smirked. "You really think you're good enough for her?" He scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

Brittany shook her head. "No. I don't believe that such a person exists out there, but I said that I could be good to her. I'm better to her then you are. I can at least see that. When you two were going out you treated her like shit and I wanted to kick your ass so many times whenever you made her cry. I literally wanted to kill you, but I didn't because Santana cared about you and that was the only thing keeping me from beating you to a pulp. You were never good to her, Noah. You cheated on her and you acted as if you owned her. You don't okay. She's not property and you can't tell her what to do."

She turned to leave but stopped. "And to answer your question yes I do know just how lucky I am to be marrying Santana and I pray that if I screw up then no asshole like you ever gets your paws on her again."

With those words she walked into the school just as the rest of her team was walking out. She took up position at the front and they raced out the door and back out into the stadium. The crowd was already going crazy and she smiled at them.

The other team got the ball and they did their best to get pass the Titans amazing defense but David and Azimo weren't letting anyone get past. Brittany smiled to herself and couldn't help but feel proud that her teammates were doing such a great job.

When she got the ball she looked around for anyone and saw the sub for Puck running across the field. Her brow furrowed but she couldn't think about that when a huge guy was heading towards her. She threw the ball to the kid who's name she didn't bother to learn right before the hulking guy tackled her to the ground, knocking all the air from her body.

She groaned and as the guy got off of her. Fighting back the pain Brittany stood as well and heard the crowd chanting as the score changed again. They were totally killing these guys.

The other team got the ball and Brittany hobbled off the field where Coach Bieste clapped her in the back.

As soon as she sat down a certain cheerleader came bounding into her lap.

Santana threw her arms around Brittany's neck and pulled the helmet off the girl's head so that they could fully look at each other.

"Hi," the Latina whispered softly.

"Hiya back," Brittany whispered.

Santana smiled and stared down at Brittany's beautiful blue eyes, as the blonde looked the girl over. All the pain from being sacked seemed to wash away as she stared up at the girl.

They didn't have to say anything as Santana moved in to kiss Brittany. The blonde let off a rather loud moan as she felt a pair of pouty lips against her own. Her hips bucked slightly and she looked up at the Latina pleading as the Latina pulled back. Brittany leaned forward to dive back into the kiss but a loud booming voice made her stop.

"Pierce! Get your ass back on the field! And Lopez get out of her!" Coach Bieste screamed loudly. The crowd laughed and Brittany shifted Santana out of her lap and pulled her helmet back on.

She ran back onto the field and got ready to finish up the game. The other team had managed to score so the score was twenty-one to two. They still had a huge lead since the other team's quarterback had only managed to get the ball in the endzone when his teammate was already standing there.

They got in formation and Mike snapped her the ball once again and she took off. If Brittany was going to finish this season then she was going to finish it with a bang.

The blonde took off down the field. No one could stop her. She ran faster then she had ever run before. She left everyone else in the dust. This hardly ever happened. The blonde was ahead of everyone and there was no need for any of her teammates to try and defend her. She was alone running down the field.

She reached the endzone and tossed the ball off to the side before doing the complete hammer time dance. The crowd went wild. People rushed the field screaming their heads off and cheering as they lifted Brittany up and put her on their shoulders. Someone poured slushie on her and for the first time in her life she didn't care that it happened.

She shook the chunks of multicolored ice from her hair and looked around for the one that she wanted to see most.

Santana stood waiting for Brittany at the edge of the bleachers. The blonde managed to make her way out of the crowd and towards the girl without anyone noticing. She jogged over to the girl and came to a stop in front of her.

The Latina stared up into Brittany's slushie stained face and a soft smile touched her lips. It was soft but sad and Brittany's heart clenched at the sight of it. Santana didn't pay any attention to Brittany's concerned expression and instead wiped a stray strand of hair from the blonde's face.

"You were so great out there, babe," she whispered making Brittany blush. Santana always congratulated her after a game but this meant so much more. It was the last game of the season. The last time Brittany was going to be in the football uniform. By next year she'd be trading it in for the sweatpants of whatever police academy she went to.

Brittany reached down and took hold of Santana's hand and led her back to the locker room. She stripped out of her jersey so that she stood in only her pads and football pants.

The Latina eyed the blonde over hungrily. Even with her body multicolored Santana still was finding it hard not to just straddled the girl and start grinding till she felt that amazing release. Brittany noticed her fiancé's expression and smirked over at her.

Throwing the jersey off to the side Brittany waved for Santana to come to her.

"Come here, baby. Come to daddy," she said with a small smile.

That was all the encouragement Santana needed. Running forward she jumped into Brittany's arms, wrapping her legs around Santana's waist. She crashed her lips onto the blonde's and tasted all the sweat and syrup from today's actions on the girl's lips.

Brittany walked them off to the shower, never breaking away from Santana's lips. They reached the shower and Brittany set Santana down, much to the girl's protest.

"No, baby, I'm not done. You taste so fucking good," she whined. Brittany smirked and Brittany began to untie her pants.

"I'm pretty sure I know something that might taste a little bit better," she said with a laugh. Santana smiled and licked her lips, knocking Brittany's hand out of the way. She ripped the girl's pants off while Brittany pulled her pads off.

Before the blonde could gather her thoughts Santana was on her knees with her hands clamped on Brittany's ass pulling the girl's hips forward. She buried her face in Brittany's sweetness. A deep moan came from both girls as Santana buried her tongue in Brittany's dripping wet folds as the tip of her nose bumped against Brittany's clit.

Brittany moaned and threaded her fingers through Santana's hair as she bucked her hips into the girl's mouth. Brittany was practically riding Santana's tongue and the Latina reached up and began to paw at the girl's breast.

"Oh fuck, baby! Oh God! Right there!" Brittany screamed loudly as Santana's tongue reached spots inside her that she had never felt before.

The Latina lapped at her fiancé's juices like she was starving and Brittany's pussy was a feast. She moaned as the delicious liquid heat touched her tongue and slid down her throat. It was the best thing she had ever tasted and she never wanted to stop.

Brittany clenched around the girl's tongue, feeling her orgasm fast approaching.

"Oh fuck. Yes. Yes. Yes. Oh god. **_YES! SANTANA!_**" She cried out as she exploded inside the brunette's mouth. Santana lapped at the juices seeping into her mouth from Brittany's clenching pussy.

Santana couldn't help but smirk as she felt just how intense Brittany's orgasm was. The girl collapsed and the Latina just barely managed to stop her from hitting her head on the tile floor. She laid Brittany on the ground gently. She laid down beside the girl. The cool tiles easing the heat from their skin.

"I love you so much," Brittany whispered as her eyelids drooped. Santana watched as her fiancé began to drift off to sleep. Not once had Santana ever been able to make Brittany fall asleep with her orgasms. It was always the other way around. The Latina suddenly felt bad as she felt the torment of wetness that was seeping through her spanks.

Is this what she had put Brittany through all those times she had passed out without pleasing the other girl.

"I love you too, baby, but you know we have to get up soon," the Latina said as she pushed strands of hair from the blonde's face. Brittany groaned and wrapped her arms around Santana's waist, pulling the brunette closer to her body. She buried her face in the Latina's tan neck.

She kissed her shoulder, and groaned, "I don't want to. Just stay here and cuddle with me," she whined. Santana laughed softly at her fiancé's childish ways.

"I'd love to, honey, but for one thing we still need to get you cleaned up and you have to make an appearance at the party Rachel's throwing since I'm sure you don't want to go to the one at Puck's," Santana reasoned as she continued to stroke Brittany's face affectionately. The blonde didn't bother mentioning the little talk that she and Santana's ex had had during the halftime show.

The blonde cracked one eye open and looked over at the Latina. "Fine, but you have to help me clean up and I have a surprise for you later," she said with a soft smile. That spiked Santana's interest.

"What is it?" She demanded as they stood up. Brittany smirked at the girl's impatient manner. It was so like Santana to want to know what something was the second she found out that it existed. But as Brittany had come to know the Latina she had also learned how to hold out. She wasn't about to give the secret up easily.

Shaking her head Brittany kept he arms wrapped around Santana's waist while the Latina wrapped her own arms around Brittany's neck.

"It's a secret," she whispered, pecking the girl's lips affectionately and pulling her off to the showers. Santana huffed but didn't say anything else.

* * *

Brittany pulled in front of Rachel's house and parked the car, but didn't get out. She looked over at Santana and the Latina stared back with a curious expression.

"I don't want to go," Brittany whined, crossing her arms over her chest. Santana's eyebrow rose higher as she waited for Brittany to explain. "I don't want to have to share you with everyone else. I just want to go back to the apartment, since Quinn's going to be wherever Berry is, and I want to cuddle on the couch and watch some movie so that I can protect you from all the big bad monsters," the blonde said, turning on the baby voice that made Santana's heart swell if the words already hadn't.

Santana reached out and caught Brittany's jaw in her hand. "You have to at least make an appearance at this party. We owe them since we didn't exactly let them in on the engagement on our own terms," the Latina said with guilt written all over her face.

Brittany had decided against talking to Santana about telling Puck anything. It had worked out in her favor anyways. Everyone already knew and guys had stopped leering at Santana in the hallways since she was in fact about to be a married woman. And they didn't want to meet Santana's soon to be hubby/wifey.

Letting off a sigh of defeat Brittany got out of the car and held the door open for Santana as well. The Latina leaned up and pecked Brittany's cheek. Whispering a small 'thank you' before the blonde caught her arm and led her up the walkway and towards the annoying brunette's front door.

After two knocks there was a great shuffling behind the door and it was opened to reveal Rachel standing in a dress that looked like it was actually a nightgown. Brittany tried her best to hide the snickers that arose in her throat and the prod in her ribs from Santana helped to silence them as they were ushered into the house by an overjoyed Rachel.

They headed down to the basement and Brittany saw the rest of their friends sitting around.

Mike and Tina were chilling on the floor and looking into each other's eyes with such love it made Brittany want to puke. Blaine and Kurt were off in the corner flipping through magazines and commenting on the people's clothes inside. Artie was sitting off to the side talking to Finn who looked bored and completely lost while Quinn sat on the couch looking at everyone else with a bored expression until Rachel walked into the room. She sprang up from the couch faster then if someone had bacon. While Puck just sat in the corner all alone.

Brittany and Santana were most surprised to see him. Wasn't he suppose to have his own raging party going on somewhere? The two girls didn't comment on it though and instead watched Quinn as she beamed at Rachel.

Brittany smirked and said, "Whipped much, Fabray?"

Santana slapped Brittany in the arm, giving her a playful glare. "Be nice," she growled and the blonde fell silent.

"Yeah and I'm the one who's whipped," Quinn countered with a laugh, as Rachel bounded over and landed in the girl's lap, making them both fall back onto the couch.

"Oh, no, Quinnie, you're whipped too. I'm just not going to marry you until I get my first Tony," Rachel replied as she rubbed noses with Quinn affectionately.

"So, you mean next year," Quinn replied with a sickening sweet smile.

Brittany gagged and Santana rolled her eyes as she pulled the blonde away.

The couple couldn't help but notice just how tame everything was. No one was shit faced. Hell! No one was even buzzed.

"Berry!" Brittany barked, "Where the hell is all the booze? How's a girl suppose to get drunk if there's no alcohol around?" She snapped at the smaller brunette, attracting everyone's attention.

Santana looked up at the girl faking hurt. "Why are you trying to get drunk? What do you not want to remember this night?" She asked with a frown. Brittany leaned down and caught the girl's lips in her own for a few moments before she pulled back.

"Are you kidding me? I need the booze to deal with Berry's annoying singing, 'cause you know she's gonna start at any moment," Brittany said with a smirk.

Quinn was shooting daggers at her best friend from across the room, but she didn't say anything. Brittany patted the Latina's legs and hopped up, walking over to where her best friend and her girlfriend were sitting.

"Let me break into your dad's liquor cabinet," she growled. Rachel looked up at the frustrated blonde from the safety of Quinn's arms. The shorthaired girl looked up at her friend and narrowed her eyes.

"You don't have to do that, Rach," she whispered in the girl's ear and tightening her hold of Rachel's waist.

The small brunette swallowed hard. "I don't know if that's such a good-"

"I'll replace it all before they get back. Jesus, haven't you guys learned the procedure by now?" Brittany growled in frustration as she rubbed at her eyes and ignored the other blonde girl that was glaring up at her.

Rachel looked around at everyone else nodding up at her and finally gave Brittany the thumbs up before returning her attention to Quinn.

The other gleeks cheered and Brittany raced over to the cabinet containing all the liquor in the world. She easily picked the lock open and began to pass the bottles out.

Mike disappeared upstairs and grabbed things to mix the hard alcohol with. Rachel pulled out some red solo cups and they began to pour the drinks with Brittany acting as unofficial bartender. She passed out drinks left and right. Sometimes she threw the bottle up in the air and caught it, just to show off for Santana, who sat at the counter watching the blonde's every move.

When Brittany began to pour herself a few drinks Santana took the drink from the girl and threw it back herself. Brittany watched the girl with an amused smirk while sipping out of a beer she managed to find.

The others had a steady buzz going and Brittany could feel a slight dizzy pressure building in her own cranium. They turned the speakers on and started blasting music throughout the small room. Brittany found herself gyrating on a group of people she didn't even know who.

Her clothes became too tight and slick with sweat so she decided to take them off. Stripping her shirt away she stood in only her pokadot bra. The same one that Santana had made fun of.

She got up on top of the washing machine and began to twirl the shirt around in her hand while Artie threw a handful of ones up at her. Off in the corner Santana was crying into a clingy Rachel's arm. Mercedes and Tina were off in the corner laughing as Mike made some stupid imitations and Quinn was yelling at a terrified Puck Kurt and Finn seemed to be the only sober ones at the party. Even Blaine was off in the corner doing some wild dance moves away from everyone else.

At some point someone screamed out for them to all play spin the bottle. They all hurried over to get into the circle as an empty beer bottle was being spun. It landed on Blaine and Brittany watched as Rachel leaned forward and locked lips with the jelled up boy.

Blue eyes turned to Quinn who watched the scene with hands balled up into fist. Brittany wasn't sure if the pink haired girl and the hobbit had gone public like herself and Santana.

From the way Quinn didn't say anything she guessed that they hadn't. It was Kurt who finally ended up saying something.

"Okay, I think we've had enough," he said with a nervous laugh.

The two brunettes finally pulled back and Rachel muttered, "You mouth taste awesome."

Brittany was practically dying with laughter as she fell back clutching her sides. Blaine spun the bottle and it landed on Tina. He gave her a shy smile before leaning forward and doing the same moves on the Asian girl. After a few seconds they broke apart and she spun the bottle. It landed on Mike who gave her a soft peck before spinning it himself where it landed on Quinn.

The pink haired girl stared over at the nervous Asian and rolled her eyes before leaning forward and taking hold of the back of his neck giving him a hard kiss that was quick before leaning back and spinning the bottle herself. Ignoring the poor boys demeanor or Tina's furious glare.

She spun the bottle and it landed on Brittany making both girls' playful smiles fall away immediately. They looked up at each other and grimaced.

Artie was making catcalls totally oblivious to how the room dropped ten degrees as two brunettes glared at their girlfriends. Brittany didn't want to kiss Quinn to begin with but if it was with Santana sitting two feet away that made it all the worse.

Letting out a little groan she leaned forward, planning on making the whole awkward moment really short. She gave Quinn a quick peck on the lips before leaning back. She avoided Santana's eyes as she spun the bottle herself. Immediately it landed on Rachel and the small girl's glare had turned into a huge beaming smile.

"I'm going to rock your world," she slurred as she leaned across the circle and caught hold of Brittany's face. She clamped onto Brittany's bottom lip and sucked it into her mouth. Brittany tried desperately to pull back but couldn't seem to escape the clingy girl.

A loud voice made them all stop. "Hey, honeys, this is not a Big Red commercial. Okay, I own that pretty mouth. So… you know. No Me Gusta," Santana said as she ripped the two apart. Brittany fell back into her spot in between Santana and Quinn looking in between the two. She had sobered up quite a bit in the past hour but the other two were still a bit ditzy.

Although at the current moment they were both glaring at the blonde with enough venom to stop a charging elephant. She leaned over and pecked Santana on the cheek trying to convey just how happy she was that the Latina had pulled Rachel off of her.

Santana sniffed and scooted a ways away from the blonde. It was Rachel's turn to spin the bottle and it landed on Puck. Quinn's fist tightened but she managed to stay put as she watched the two kiss softly.

When Puck spun the blonde watched the bottle turn with such intensity that if she had heat vision the bottle would be nothing more then shattered glass. It spun around a few more times before slowing down and finally coming to stop just to the left of Brittany. The blonde didn't even bother to look up.

Some higher power up above truly hated her if they were going to let this happen. Looking over at the Latina she saw Santana with a slightly shocked expression on her face, as she looked at the bottle and then at Puck who was sitting there just as nervous as the Latina. They both sat there a few more moments and the whole room was silent.

Brittany didn't say anything, just stood up and walked out of the room, ignoring the calls of her name coming from behind. She walked out of the house and out towards the roads. She didn't get in her car because she knew that the temptation to drive the black Challenger through Rachel's house and run the Mohawked boy over would be too great. Plus she tried to stay away from any vehicles when she was drunk. It just caused way to many problems that she didn't want to sort out while already dealing with a hangover.

Instead the blonde dancer chose to walk home. She folded her arms against her chest fighting off the soft nipping air. She walked down the block without looking back. She heard someone following her, but she didn't turn back. She didn't want to see who it was. It could only be a few people. Everyone else either hated her or was too afraid to speak to her.

She made it to the corner stop and decided to wait for the person. Knowing that it was either Quinn or Santana. Rachel never would have waited this long to lecture Brittany about how it was only a game and that she had to be a fair sport.

The blonde leaned against the light pole but didn't look back as the person finally came to a stop right behind her. Their footsteps sounded a lot heavier then Santana's or Quinn's.

"I wasn't going to do, just so you know," Puck said making Brittany turn back and look at him. He stood there with his fist shoved into his pockets. He wasn't looking at her. His eyes were locked with the ground as he kicked out at a pebble. His shoulders were stiff and he seemed to hunch into his shirt.

For some reason Brittany felt the same fire beginning to burn inside her. She wanted to beat the snot out of Puck for everything he had ever done to her or Santana.

She wanted to beat him up for all those times he had cheated on Santana and left the girl alone to cry. All the times he had made some sleazy move on her and she had fallen for it. All the times he had managed to get her to have sex with him and then gone to school and boasted about it to anyone that would listen. All the times he had gotten into a fight with Brittany or said something against her or Santana.

The truth of the matter was that Brittany absolutely hated Puck. She didn't like him since the first day in second grade when he had come in and tried to beat her in a race on the playground. When he lost he said that it was because she was a girl and he gave her a head start.

Now he stood before her with that same squirrel on his head a sheepish look on his face.

"I know you wanted to. Which makes it just as bad as if you had done it," Brittany snarled before turning away from the boy. She heard feet scraping cement and Puck came up beside her.

He let off a small sigh as they both stared out at the street. "I'm not going to lie and say that I didn't, but I respect the fact that you two are going to get married. I wouldn't want someone to be all over my fiancé either. Especially not the guy I hate most."

Brittany didn't respond, only stared out at the street. She wasn't going to lie just to make him feel better. They stood in silence a few more seconds before Puck pulled out a packet of cigarettes. He popped one into his mouth and offered the packet out to Brittany.

She shook her head. "I gave it up," she said calmly. He shrugged and lit his own before blowing out a long puff of smoke.

After a few more moments of silence Puck spoke again. "She loves you. No one else. I hope you know that," he said.

Brittany turned away from him and walked back into Rachel's house. The basement was empty and she knew that Quinn's car was still here so she assumed that everyone had moved to a new location.

Going up the stairs two at a time she came into the guest room and saw Santana curled up on the bed with the pillow clamped under her face as she cried into it. It broke Brittany's heart and she mentally kicked herself for being such an idiot. She should have known better.

Kicking her shoes off the blonde made her way to the bed as quietly as possible. She took a seat on the edge of the bed. Right next to the Latina's thighs. Santana immediately sprang up from where she lay looking out at the blonde with tear filled eyes. Her expression went from surprise to anger then to sadness that broke Brittany's heart al over again.

"Hey," she whispered, softly.

Santana didn't respond only turned away from the blonde and snuggled deeper into the pillow. Brittany groaned inwardly and ran a hand through her hair. She had upset Santana over something as stupid as Puck.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, softly making the Latina look back at her. Brittany stared back at her trying to convey all her emotion in that one look. Santana got up and crawled towards Brittany. She stared up at the blonde with sad eyes. "I'm sorry for overreacting back there. I just can't stand the sight of him even touching you again," she said as a few tears slipped out.

Brittany really hadn't meant to upset Santana, but the sight of Puck looking at her hungrily like she was some sort of meal that he got to eat was killing her.

Santana seemed to understand as she leaned forward and captured Brittany's lips in her own. She kissed the blonde softly not trying to start anything sexual but once she started kissing the blonde there was no going back.

Reaching out the blonde caught hold of Santana's waist and pulled the girl flush against herself. They both moaned out as their tongues collided. Santana leaned forward and quickly straddled the blonde as she began to rock her hips back and forth. She stared down at a lust filled blonde.

"Britt?"

"Hmm?"

"I really want to marry you," the Latina whispered.

Brittany chuckled and took brought Santana's hand up to her lips.

"I want to marry you too. That's why I asked you, silly," she giggled lightly. Santana shook her head realizing that Brittany didn't understand what she meant.

"I mean I want to marry you now," she groaned as their centers touched.

Brittany's breath hitched and she found it hard to respond. "I do too, babe, but we should probably wait till we graduate. People might think I got you knocked up or something," she giggled.

Santana's eyes lit up. "I want you to do that too," she said with a huge smile.

The blonde raised an eyebrow, realizing at last just how drunk Santana really was.

"Alright, baby, we can do that too," she said.

Santana squealed with joy and launched herself at the blonde making Brittany fall back in surprise. The Latina wasted no time in cover the Latina in a series of kisses that ranged from soft to hard and bruise worthy.

After a few seconds of this Brittany managed to work the blonde off of her and back onto the bed. She turned and looked at a confused Santana.

"Baby, you're drunk. We can revisit the subject of babies and marriage when you're not drunk or suffering from a hangover," Brittany said calmly as she straightened her shirt and hair.

Santana looked up at her defeated but nodded before snuggle back under the comforter. She lay there a few minutes before reaching out for Brittany.

"Cuddle with me," she explained.

Brittany wouldn't have had it any other way.

* * *

**I had to do the scene at Rachel's basement. It was too good and I wanted to get some old memories in here since after what they did to Santana and Brittany on the last Glee episode. I'm so pissed.**

**Anyway you guys know the drill let me know what you think of this chapter.**

**LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm really sorry. There's really no excuse for my lack of update. I just wasn't in a creative mood and sometimes I would have these burst of inspiration and then it would die down and spring back up again. I'm sure you'll be able to tell as you read. I had to delete a lot when I realized that it sucked. **

**Anyways lets get on with the story. **

* * *

The next morning Santana woke up with a pounding headache and found herself in an unfamiliar bed. There were only two beds that she knew she should be in. Hers or Brittany's. This was neither and that made Santana's heart race.

She shot out up and found the spot next to her empty but slept in. She groaned. What had happened last night? Had she gone home with someone other then Brittany?

No! She would never do that! She couldn't do that to Brittany!

Then why was she in an unfamiliar house in an unfamiliar bed? She couldn't remember anything from the night before and that's what scared her most. As she sat there trying to figure things out she heard someone coming up the stairs.

As a reflex Santana dived under the covers covering herself so that whoever it was wouldn't get a view of her. She clung to the sheets tightly the suspense building until the door opened and there stood Brittany. But she didn't look angry. She looked surprised.

"Babe, what's wrong?" She asked setting the tray she was carrying onto a side table and coming to Santana's side. She took hold of Santana's face wiping away tears that Santana didn't know had fallen.

She looked up into Brittany's concerned blue eyes and memories of the previous night came flooding back to her. She was still at Rachel's house in her guest room.

Leaning forward she caught hold of Brittany's lower lip in between her own and sucked on it gently making Brittany moan softly. It was the blonde who broke the kiss to look down at Santana.

"What's wrong, baby? Why are you crying?" She asked in a soft voice brushing strands of hair from Santana's face. The Latina snuggled into the hand scaring Brittany further. Santana had never been this clingy before. Only when she was drunk and Brittany was pretty sure that the only thing this girl had was a hangover.

Santana inhaled Brittany's scent. "I thought I was in someone else's bed," Santana whispered as clung to Brittany tighter.

She felt the blonde stiffen beneath her and her fingers were practically tearing Brittany's clothes apart as she tried to get as close to the blonde as possible.

Brittany didn't know how to respond to that so instead she just held onto Santana. They didn't say anything just sat there in silence holding onto each other and taking comfort in the fact that they had each other and nothing had gone terribly wrong.

"What's that?" Santana asked pointing to the tray Brittany had brought in with her.

A huge smile broke out across Brittany's face. "That's our breakfast in bed," she said hopping up from the bed and walking towards the counter, bringing the tray over to Santana and taking a seat right next to her.

There was a stack of pancakes at least ten high and two glasses of orange juice along with some bacon and eggs.

Brittany was smiling up at her sheepishly making Santana smile back at her with a love struck expression. Leaning across the tray she caught hold of the back of Brittany's neck and kissed her roughly.

When they pulled back Brittany was looking dazed but happy. She had on a dopey expression that made Santana giggle. Brittany shook her head a few times to clear it before looking back at the Latina with a bit more clarity. Santana was staring up into Brittany's beautiful blue eyes and found herself getting lost in their depth.

"San," Brittany when their lips were only a breath away. Santana didn't look away from those eyes as she surged forward and captured Brittany's lips in her own. She sucked Brittany's bottom lip into her mouth making them both moan.

They rocked back and forth over the tray each trying to get the upper hand. It was Brittany who pulled back when they needed air much to Santana's displeasure.

"Baby, why don't we eat and then we make out all you want," she said with a smile. Santana giggled but nodded, taking up one set of silverware she looked down at the food hungrily when a thought occurred to her.

"Britt?" She asked.

The blonde had already begun to cut the pancakes into more ediable pieces. She looked up at her name.

"You know Rachel's a vegan so these eggs and bacon are probably fake," she said with a suspicious look towards the food. Brittany laughed loudly and shook her head making Santana stare back at her in confusion.

Brittany was quick to explain seeing the Latina growing impatient. "I know, babe. I ran to the store and bought bacon, eggs, beef jerky, the works. Just wait till Q wakes up. She's going to be so happy, since Rachel doesn't keep bacon openly available in her house."

The Latina giggled and dug into the food. She moaned as she bit into one of the pancakes and strawberries appeared in her mouth.

"Britt, these are amazing! When did you learn how to cook?" Santana asked not taking the blonde badass for being your everyday Betty Crocker. Brittany blushed and ducked her head.

Shrugging she put a few bits of pancake into her mouth before answering. "I just sort of figured that I could make you breakfast sometime," she said with a sad smile.

Santana smiled at her and cupped the blonde's face making Brittany look up at her. "I love you so much, babe. I can't wait till we're married. Then it'll be my turn to cook for you," she said with a seductive wink. Brittany shuddered and stuffed some bacon into her mouth.

**_"HOLY SHIT! THERE'S BACON!"_ **Quinn's voice boomed from downstairs. The couple giggled lightly as they heard their friend's jubilant shouts followed by Rachel's muttering.

The sound of footsteps pounding toward them and the thrown open to find Quinn and Rachel standing there with completely different expressions written on their faces.

The pink haired girl was smiling down at them with bacon clamped in her jaws and her hair sticking up in odd angles. It was clearly sex hair. Rachel was glaring at Brittany and her face was slightly green as she noticed the bacon and eggs that the other three were enjoying.

Brittany made a mental note to herself that she was going to have to break the diva of her vegan ways. They were seriously cramping her style.

"What do you want, Lucy? Can't you see that I'm trying to have a moment with my woman!" Brittany demanded, playfully. Quinn only rolled her eyes and looked down at Rachel, since her mouth was full of bacony goodness.

Rachel stepped past Quinn giving the bacon the girl held a disgusted glare that made Brittany roll her eyes. She didn't notice Quinn's hurt expression as she passed her attention was focused solely on the couple sitting on the bed.

"We were just making sure that you two were okay. You know that Quinn and Brittany have to go into work today," Rachel reminded.

Santana groaned and clung to Brittany's hand tightly. "I don't want you to go in today," she complained making Brittany chuckled lightly. She pulled Santana into her and kissed her forehead.

"I gotta make some money if I'm going to provide for you," she said in a soft voice, "Speaking of…"

She reached deep into the pocket of her leather jacket and pulled out yet another velvet box. This one was a lot longer and thinner then the one that had held Santana's ring. Everyone in the room let off an audible gasp as Brittany opened the box and pulled out a thin golden change with a microphone pendent on the end.

"Britt, now you've really gone too far. This is too much," she said as Brittany smiled up at her sheepishly. She indicated for Santana to turn around so she could fasten the chain on her neck.

It fell right in the valley of Santana's breast, as she turned back to Brittany still shocked. "Okay, now you have to tell me where you got all this money from," she said playing with the pendent. It was the best thing anyone could ever give Santana. It represented her passion and her desire. Brittany knew her so well.

"My father found me," she said in a small voice. All four of the girls froze and Brittany launched into the story after they won Regionals and Santana noticed Quinn's fist clenching. Her face was contorted with rage as she glared at no one in particular.

Santana couldn't help but feel the exact same way. She just wasn't as open about it. From what she had seen from Brittany's mother and the stories about her father Santana doubted that her father was any better. She hated both of the blonde's parents and wished that they had nothing to do with her baby's life.

At the end of her story Brittany looked around at the other's faces. She noticed Quinn's reaction and the way Rachel tried desperately to calm the girl down while fighting her own anger and Santana's tears in her eyes.

"So, your dad just pops up after neglecting you and Emily for ten years and gives you a small fortune?" Quinn said with her brow furrowed.

Brittany nodded. "That's the gist of it," she said with a shrug, reaching out to cup Santana's cheek as a few of the tears slipped out. She leaned over and kissed each of the girl's cheeks.

"I still don't think you should forgive him, B," Quinn said in a snarl.

Brittany scoffed. "Oh, I don't. I'm done with him and Julia. They can both go rot in hell for all I care. They're not going to ruin anything else in Emily or my life," she said with determination.

The two girls looked at each other for a few seconds, having a silent conversation. Quinn nodded and relaxed into Rachel's still clinging arms.

Santana wasn't so easy to appease. She stared up at Brittany a mixture of emotions cutting across her tan face and brown orbs. She stared at Brittany with heartache and sympathy written into her features.

The Latina just couldn't understand how anyone could be so evil to Brittany. How could anyone make the blonde feel like she wasn't important? It made Santana sick and she looked into piercing blue eyes that made her knees go weak. She thanked god that she was sitting down.

Brittany couldn't stand seeing Santana look this way and she ran a hand through her hair.

"How about we go out and catch a movie later? Q, Rach are y'all in?" She asked with a ruthful smile. The other girls all looked at her for a few second before Quinn shrugged and threw an arm around Rachel's shoulders nodding.

"We're in, but no action flicks. Rach's not into that sort of stuff," she said giving the diva's head a soft kiss.

Rachel blushed and hugged the pink haired girl close to her.

Brittany looked over at Santana for conformation of their plans. After a few seconds the Latina nodded and Brittany kissed her softly trying to convey that they would talk later.

"If you two don't mind I think Santana and I will finish out breakfast and then we'll head home and meet at the movie that at around six thirty," she said going back to her pancakes. Quinn rolled her eyes but pulled Rachel out the door and closed it behind them.

* * *

At six o'clock Brittany walked through the Lopez house and towards Santana's room. She waved to Marie and David and ruffled Hugo's hair while giving Emily a quick kiss on the cheek.

A loud moan from upstairs made all five of them turn. Brittany glanced over at Marie and David but they shrugged their shoulders, just as confused as she was.

Brittany walked up the stairs and headed towards the Latina's room. She came to stop just outside and knocked tentatively.

"San? Baby, are you okay?" She asked before opening the door and finding Santana lay out on the bed with her head laid out on the pillow with her arm thrown across her face. She moaned again but this one was followed by a ragged cough. She didn't even acknowledge Brittany standing in the doorway.

The blonde's face softened and she stepped into the room. "Aw, baby, are you sick?" She asked. Santana removed her arm from her face and looked at Brittany her eyes widening in fear.

"No, Britt, you can't be in here. You'll get sick too. Run!" She said weakly before more coughing overtook her. Brittany stepped closer and saw the sweat coating her fiancé's brow. She was only wearing a tank top with the covers bunched around her waist and a pile of tissues rested beside her.

Brittany sat down on the edge of the bed and stroked a sweaty strand from the Latina's tan face. She tried to convey all her love and emotion into that one look. She couldn't help but find Santana absolutely adorable when she was sick. She looked so vulnerable.

"I'm not going anywhere, babe. You're stuck with me and I'm going to take care of you," the blonde said with a soft smile as she leaned down and kissed Brittany's forehead softly.

Santana moaned at the touch of Brittany's lips on her skin but the blonde pulled back quickly as she felt the temperature of Santana's forehead. "San, you're burning up," she exclaimed. The Latina groaned again in response. Brittany looked around and an idea struck her.

"I'll be right back," she said before bounding out the room and down the steps towards the kitchen. She slid in and went to the pantry looking for some chicken noodle soup.

David and Marie watched the girl with amusement as the tall girl raced around the kitchen looking for everything she needed.

"So, what's wrong with Santana?" Marie asked as Brittany came out of the kitchen with a bowl of steaming soup, a bag of ice wrapped in a towel, a small stack of face rags, a box of tissues, and a stack of movies.

Brittany was halfway up the stair before she answered. "She's not feeling very well and I'm taking care of her." Then the blonde disappeared around the corner and into Santana's room.

The Latina was exactly where Brittany had left her and the blonde girl raced to her side, putting the bowl of soup off to the side she looked deep into her eyes and slowly took out a single ice cube, putting it to Santana's forehead. She rubbed it along the Latina's brow.

Santana left off a soft moan at the cooling sensation taking over her body. Brittany smiled down at her.

"I always thought that if we used ice cubes it would be for some sort of kinky sex," she stated bluntly. Santana tried to glare up at her but failed miserably. Brittany chuckled and kissed the girl's forehead.

She put the ice cube away, ignoring Santana's protest she pulled out the stack of movies. "I got you some movies if you want to watch them. Or are you too tired?" She asked her face dropping as she realized that Santana might not like that idea. The Latina held her hands out for the movies and Brittany's smile returned.

Handing them over, she waited patiently. After looking through all the titles, Santana handed one of them back. She saw the title Stardust and a big smile spread across her face.

Hopping up from the bed she went over to the DVD Player and popped the movie in before walking back to Santana.

"Is there anything I can do for you, baby?" She asked. Santana looked up at her with her eyes half closed.

"Can I have the soup?" She asked looking towards the bowl Brittany had set on the dresser. The blonde raced over and quickly handed over the bowl. Santana sniffled a little and picked up one of the few tissues she had left wiping her nose.

Brittany leaned down next to Santana and kissed her forehead again. "I'm going to go cancel on Rachel and Quinn and than I'm going to be your doctor until you get better," she said pulling out her phone and going out of the room. She dialed Quinn's number and her pink haired friend picked up after the second ring.

"You got Quinn," she said using her usual greeting that made Brittany roll her eyes.

"Hey, Q, I'm gonna have to cancel. San's sick and I'm going to take care of her."

"Is that code word for you two wanting to get your lady kisses on?" Quinn replied and Brittany could practically hear the smile in her voice.

"Jeez, Q, you're such a perv! I don't know how Berry puts up with you!" Brittany snapped. There was soft muttering before Quinn came back online.

"Alright, B, I get it. She's actually sick. No need to get all grouchy."

Brittany rolled her eyes before hanging up and heading back into Santana's room. She found the Latina had finished her soup and was sitting there watching the trailers roll past. The covers were pulled up to her chin and she had the bag of ice was now just a bag of water.

"San?" Brittany whispered. The brunette's eyes snapped over to her and she stepped over. "Do you want me to get you a cold rag?" She asked. The Latina nodded and Brittany raced off to fulfill her wishes.

When she returned she laid the cloth over Santana's brow. She was about to sit in the desk chair when Santana reached out and grabbed hold of her wrist. "I want you to cuddle with me," she said with an adorable puppy pout that Brittany couldn't deny even if she wanted to.

She pulled her shoes off and crawled into bed with the sick girl. The movie began and Santana cuddle into Brittany's side letting off a soft sniffle every now and again. Brittany brushed Santana's hair back and kissed her burning cheeks while whispering sweet nothings into the smaller girl's ear.

Neither of them was watching the movie but Brittany already knew what happened in it. "I would do that for you, you know," she whispered in Santana's ear. The Latina looked up at her confused.

"You'd do what?" She asked.

Brittany did a head jerk towards the TV. "I'd go through all that, just to prove how much I love you. I'd cross the entire ocean I'd go to Africa and get the biggest diamond I could find and bring it back to you, hell I'd even wrestle a polar bear for you," she said.

Santana giggled and that made Brittany smile. "I'd never ask you to do that, babe I'm pretty sure that you love me almost as much as I love you," she said.

"And more," Brittany replied before kissing Santana's nose.

The Latina smiled and snuggled into Brittany's side.

* * *

When Santana awoke the next morning she found herself wrapped up in Brittany's arms. She couldn't help but find the blonde to be beautiful when she slept. Her hair cascaded around her face and her expression was so relaxed it was breathtaking.

She shifted slightly and reached out running her index finger across the blonde's thin pink lips. There was a muffled groan and a pair of bright blue eyes opened to look at her.

"Hey, beautiful," Brittany whispered with sleep still clouding her voice. Santana smiled and kissed the blonde's nose.

"I don't think you have room to talk when you look this good in the morning," the Latina replied. Brittany ran a hand across her face and whipped her eye before looking back at the Latina.

"Well, someone's feeling better, aren't they?" She asked with a cock of her eyebrow.

Santana leaned forward and captured Brittany's lips in her own sucking the blonde's bottom lip into her mouth. They both moaned loudly and Santana brought her hand up behind the girl's head cupping her neck and keeping the blonde in place.

"Mmm," Brittany said licking her lips as Santana pulled back. The Latina giggled and gave Brittany's nose a quick kiss.

They lay there giving each other sweet pecks every once and awhile. Brittany brushed Santana's hair from her face gently and cupped her cheek.

'Thank you," Santana said, breaking the silence. Brittany's brow scrunched up.

"For what?" She asked.

"Taking care of me last night. You were really sweet."

Brittany kissed her forehead and whispered, "Careful, I might give you cavities."

Santana's loud laughter filled the room. "You're so corny."

At her words Brittany extracted her arms and crossed them over her chest and a pout on her lips. It was so cute.

"Aw, babe, don't be mad. It's okay. I like your corniness," Santana quickly amended. Brittany smiled and snuggled back into Santana, wrapping her arms around the tan girl's waist.

They lay there silently, running their fingers through each other's hair when once again Santana broke the silence.

"To think in three months we graduate," she whispered. Brittany stiffened slightly. That had been the one thing she didn't want to think about. "You'll go to whatever college you want, since you got that football scholarship and I'll go study law in Louisville on my cheerleading scholarship," Santana continued oblivious to Brittany's obvious discomfort.

She looked into Brittany's eyes and saw that they had glazed over and that the blonde was a million miles away. "What's wrong, babe?" She asked cupping the taller girl's face.

"I want you to go to New York. Go after your dream. You want to be a singer, go to New York with Berry and Lady Hummel. You're obviously better then both of them. You can make it, San. I believe in you," Brittany said confidently.

Santana had tears in her eyes by the end of Brittany's speech. "But, Britt, I got a scholarship. I'm not going to waste that on something that might happen. Besides I'm going to study law so that we can be stable for our kids. We need to think about our-"

Brittany cut the brunette off with her lips pressed firmly against Santana's. She pulled back and glared at the girl furiously. "We will have plenty of time for our kids in the future. Right now you need to go after your dream. We should do all the things that we want to do now so that when we have our children there will be on regret. Trust me, San, if need be I'll pay for your tuition since I have a free ride. I want you to follow your dream."

They fell into silence as Santana thought things over. "I don't know, Britt," she finally whispered, her voice incredibly soft.

"I'm sure, but I'm not going to twist your arm. It's up to you, San. I'll go wherever you go. There are plenty of police academies out there," Brittany replied as she snuggled into Santana's neck.

"I wanted to talk to you about that, Britt. Are you sure you want to become a cop?" She asked. Brittany shrugged, snuggling closer to the girl.

"I don't know. It's always appealed to me, but I'm not sure. I really want to be an FBI agent," she said.

Santana couldn't say that she felt better about her girlfriend's second choice. It didn't put her in any less danger. That was the whole point of Santana's trying to change her mind.

"Oh…" she whispered.

Brittany looked down at her and it was Santana's turn to hide in her girlfriend's neck. "Oh? What's oh?" Brittany demanded, pulling back so that Santana had to look at her.

The Latina shook her head and buried her face in Brittany's shirt instead. "It's nothing. I'm being stupid," she replied.

"No, San, tell me."

The Latina sighed softly before replying, "I just don't like the idea of you being in any sort of danger," she mumbled risking a glance up when Brittany didn't immediately respond.

She found that the blonde's face softened and there was something else that Santana couldn't read.

"I get it, San. I understand, but I've always wanted to make sure that our kids were safe. If I work as an FBI agent I'll being doing the best I can without joining the army. I don't think I could do that. I'd miss you too much and I don't think I could handle being in the same troop as the Orca."

Santana gave her a soft smile as a single tear slipped down her face.

"Hey, now, don't cry," Brittany, whispered, wiping the tear away.

Santana snuggled in closer to the blonde as she mumbled, "I just love you so much, Britt."

Brittany blushed and kissed the Latina's hair that made her head swim with the smell of Santana. They lay there in each others arms and soon they had gone back to sleep.

* * *

It wasn't until twelve that the two teenagers woke up again. Brittany was the one who woke up first this time and she watched Santana sleep in awe. The girl just looked so beautiful when all the stress of the day had left her face and she was dreaming about God knows what.

Brittany would have stayed there watching Santana all day but her stomach had other things in mind as it growled loudly awaking the Latina and startling Brittany. The blonde giggled as the Latina looked around wildly.

"Sorry, babe, I got a serious case of the munchies though," Brittany, said as she rolled out of the bed and stretched. Santana still lay there watching the blonde's back as her muscles stretched taunt through her shirt. It was so hot. She just wanted to reach out and touch those rippling muscles. Feel the way they coiled and tightened under her touch.

Brittany turned and saw Santana's leering and cocked an eyebrow at the Latina. "What?" She grumbled.

Santana shrugged as she eyed Brittany up and down. "I just wanted to admire how great you look. Is that a crime?" She asked innocently. Brittany shrugged and made her way back to Santana.

"It isn't as long as I get the same privilege," she whispered, before kissing the Latina's nose softly. Santana giggled and tried to push Brittany away.

"Come on, Britt, I look terrible," Santana complained weakly as she looked down at her sweatpants and tank top. Neither of them had changed since the night before but at least Brittany was semi dressed to go out even if her clothes were a little rumpled. She still looked beautiful.

The blonde noticed the Latina's stares and she pulled back to look down at the girl. She smiled softly and whispered, "Come on, let's go get something to eat. I'm buying." Santana giggled and followed the blonde out of the bed and down the stairs.

The house was empty and Santana assumed that her parents had taken their siblings out for some activities. They made their way into the kitchen Santana hopped up onto the counter, something her mother would have scolded her for, and watched as Brittany went through all the drawers until she found the one that kept their order out menus.

She held up the options and waited for the Latina to pick. Santana finally decided on pizza and Brittany smiled at her brightly before going off to dial the number. The Latina went into the living room and thought things over while she waited for Brittany.

After they graduated she was going to go to college, where she hadn't decided yet and Brittany was going to go with her no matter where she went. Guilt coursed through the Latina. She was dragging Brittany down with every second she thought about going to Louisville. It was clear that Brittany was destined for greatness. She was going to be the best FBI agent the world had ever seen and Santana was going to be with her every step of the way.

Brittany came into the living room with a huge smile on her face. She went behind the couch and wrapped her arms around Santana shoulders and kissed the shorter girl's temple. "What are you thinking about?" She whispered.

Santana turned to look at the girl. "I want to go to New York with you. You can study to become the world's greatest FBI agent and I'll study music," The Latina said with confidence. Brittany stared down at Santana with love and adoration shinning in her eyes.

"What?" The Latina grumbled becoming unsure of herself.

Brittany shook her head. "I just love you so much. You don't eve know," she replied.

Santana rolled her eyes. "I know. I know, you dork. I love you too." She leaned up and caught Brittany's lips in her own. They sat on the couch rocking back and forth when the door burst open and in came to shrieking children.

The two teenagers jumped apart as Emily and Hugo came racing into the living room and landed in their laps clutching their siblings clothing.

"Help us, Britty! Hugo's daddy's trying to eat us," Emily shrieked as she clung to the older blonde's clothing. Brittany chuckled as she saw Hugo doing the same to Santana. The two teenagers locked eyes and proceeded to tickle the smaller children in their laps as the two adult Lopez's came around the corner.

They smiled fondly as they heard the two smaller children giggling wildly.

"No, Sanny! Stop! You're supposed to be on our team!" Hugo screamed in between giggles as Santana blew raspberries on his stomach. He giggled and kicked out, just as the doorbell rang.

Brittany made a face at the other three sitting on the couch before setting Emily down and springing over the back. She raced to the door and threw it open handing the kid standing at the other end a twenty before closing the door in his face and walking back to the living room.

Three faces peered at her over the back of the couch. She smirked and sniffed the pizza hungrily.

"Come and get it," she called throwing the box down on the coffee table Hugo and Emily immediately dived onto the pizza. They tore into the sticky cheese and red sauce while Santana and Brittany sat on the couch watching their siblings with a loving expression.

"Hey, kids, how about I order a…pizza," David said as he came in the room, but stopped when he saw the already open box sitting on the table.

Brittany and Santana grinned up at him sheepishly. He just rolled his eyes before grabbing two slices and walking back into his bedroom. They all sat there eating and Brittany flipped the TV on and went straight to Nick Jr. The younger children laughed wildly as the Blue's Clues came on.

The two teenagers sat back in each other's arms with Santana snuggling into Brittany's body and feeding the taller girl pizza.

It was the perfect way to end a night.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Where should I go with this? How many more chapters? What do you want to happen? I think I'm going to start bring this to an end. Leave me a review or message me your suggestions, concerns, comments. Anything.**

**I love you guys and I want to thank those who stuck with me. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Alright people! I had to write the chapter where they obviously win Nationals. I think I might have maybe one or two more chapters. It just depends. I want to really thank everyone who took the time to read and review my story. It means a lot to me and I really liked writing this story. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did and I have a few announcements that can wait till the end so without further ado lets continue the story.**

* * *

Brittany stood looking out at the stage with a smirk etched into her face as she risked a glance over at Quinn. They both stood with their guitars strapped to them and they were just waiting for their que to start playing. The stage was dimmed and so no one could see their faces but Brittany still couldn't help but think about how they had made it to Nationals with her and Santana singing one of the songs that got them there.

She smiled brightly just as the spotlights came on over the stage and she and Quinn began playing the beginning to play the beginning of 'Marry Me' by Bruno Mars. Rachel and Santana entered from either side of the stage and Brittany and Quinn handed their guitars off to their previous owners before making their way down the steps that the band played on and towards their respective girlfriends.

Santana was practically beaming up at Brittany as the blonde came to stand beside her while Rachel sang the first part of the song

_It's a beautiful night_  
_We're looking for something dumb to do_  
_Hey, baby, I think I wanna marry you_

Quinn came in to sing the second line

_Is it the look in your eyes_  
_Or is it this dancing juice  
_Who cares, baby, I think I wanna marry you

They did a little shimmy while they danced and then the lights turned over to Santana and Brittany. Santana sang the first part.

_Well, I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go oh, oh, oh_  
_No one will know oh, oh, oh_  
_Oh, come on, and we'll go oh, oh, oh_

Brittany sang the next part doing a little dance around Santana who followed the taller girl with her eyes.

_Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash that we can blow oh, oh, oh_  
_Shots of patron_  
_And it's on, girl_

The rest of The New Directions came racing out onto the stage as everyone sang:

_Don't say no, no, no, no-no_  
_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah_  
_And we'll go, go, go, go-go_  
_If you're ready, like I'm ready_  
_Cause it's a beautiful night_  
_We're looking for something dumb to do_  
_Hey, baby, I think I wanna marry you_  
_Is it the look in your eyes_  
_Or is it this dancing juice_  
_Who cares, baby, I think I wanna marry you_

Mike and Tina came down and began to dance with each other while Kurt and Blaine did their own dance and Mercedes and Sam were doing some crazy Southern dance off to the side that made Brittany laugh. Puck and Finn did their own little awkward dance, but no one was really paying attention to them as they sang the next part of the song and Artie rolled to the center to sing his line.

_I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh_  
_So what you wanna do_  
_Let's just run girl_

Puck came forward and did the next part.

_If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool_  
_No, I won't blame you_  
_It was fun, girl_

Brittany gave him a barely there nod as she took hold of Santana's waist and hand swaying the girl around in a small circle while everyone else continued to sing their lines before going back to their dance partners. The whole group began to sing:

_Don't say no, no, no, no-no_  
_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah_  
_And we'll go, go, go, go-go_  
_If you're ready, like I'm ready_  
_Cause it's a beautiful night_  
_We're looking for something dumb to do_  
_Hey, baby, I think I wanna marry you_  
_Is it the look in your eyes_  
_Or is it this dancing juice_  
_Who cares, baby, I think I wanna marry you_

They all came to the middle to sing the next part all of them holding hands.

_Just say I doooooo-ooo uhu_  
_Tell me right now, baby_  
_Tell me right now, baby, baby_  
_Oh, it's a beautiful night_  
_We're looking for something dumb to do_  
_Hey, baby, I think I wanna marry you_  
_Is it the look in your eyes_  
_Or is it this dancing juice_  
_Who cares, baby, I think I wanna marry you_

The lights dimmed and the crowd bellow went wild. The New Directions wasted no time though and Rachel was quickly set up with a headset while hers and the other three microphones were taken away. The group scattered to their new positions. Brittany gave Santana a quick peck on the cheek before dashing off with Quinn.

Rachel's voice filled the auditorium as Brittany and Quinn parted ways heading to their separate destinations. Brittany listened to the words being sung.

_We could just go home right now_  
_Or maybe we could stick around for just one more drink, oh yeah_  
_Get another bottle out_  
_Let's shoot the breeze_  
_Sit back down_  
_For just one more drink, oh yeah_

Brittany found herself humming along with Rachel's singing.

_Here's to us_  
_Here's to love_  
_All the times that we messed up_  
_Here's to you_  
_Fill the glass_  
_Cause the last few days have gone to fast_  
_So, lets give 'em hell_  
_Wish everybody well_  
_Here's to us_  
_Here's to us_

Brittany's mind flashed to Santana. She glanced to her right to see whom she was standing next to and noticed Puck. The Mohawked boy nodded in acknowledgement to the blonde girl. She returned the nod and looked to her left noticing Sam and Mike. She followed the other boys out onto the ledge waiting for the lights to turn onto them so they could sing. She got a good look at the stage and saw Santana on stage twirling behind Rachel with a huge smile on her face. She just looked so carefree. Brittany knew in that moment that this was where Santana belonged. Onstage. Singing her heart out. She would do whatever it took to make that happen for her.

_Stuck it out this far together_  
_Put out dreams through the shredder_  
_Let's toast cause things got better_  
_And everything could change like that_  
_And all these years go by so fast_  
_But nothing lasts forever_

The spotlights turned onto the ledge and the people standing there began to sing. Santana and Brittany locked eyes and smiled at ear other as they all began to sing:

_Here's to us_  
_Here's to love_  
_All the times that we messed up_  
_Here's to you_  
_Fill the glass_

Rachel sang out the next part while everyone fell back.

_'Cause the last few nights have gone too fast_

Everyone joined back in to sing:

_If they give you hell_  
_Tell 'em to forget themselves_  
_Here's to us_  
_Here's to us_

Everyone dropped out again and Rachel sang the next few lines by her self with the girl's swaying behind her providing sweet harmonies, but Santana's eyes remained locked on Brittany.

_Here's to all that we kissed_  
_And to all that we missed_  
_To the biggest mistakes_  
_That we just wouldn't trade_

Everyone joined back in and Brittany found herself smiling back at Santana..

_To us breaking up_  
_Without us breaking down_  
_To whatever's come our way_

Rachel sang again.

_Here's to us_  
_Here's to us!_

She held out the note making everyone in the audience go wild while The New Directions sang:

_Here's to us_  
_Here's to love_  
_All the times_  
_That we messed up_

Rachel joined back in after a much needed breath and they all sang:

_Here's to you_  
_Fill the glass_

Rachel sang again and she smiled up at the other ledge where Quinn stood smiling back at the small girl.

_Cause the last few days have gone too fast_

The New Directions joined back in.

_So, let's give 'em hell_  
_Wish everybody well_

Rachel sang out a loud:

_Well!_

While everyone else sang:

_Here's to us_  
_Here's to love_

The small girl joined back in and had the whole audience singing with her.

_All the times that we messed up_  
_Here's to you_  
_Fill the glass_  
_'Cause the last few nights have gone too fast_  
_If they give you hell_  
_Tell 'em to forget themselves_

Rachel sang again.

_Here's to us_

It switched back and forth between her and The New Directions.

_Here's to us_  
_Oh, here's to us_  
_Here's to us_  
_Here's to us_  
_Here's to love_  
_Here's to us_  
_Wish everybody well_  
_Here's to us_  
_Here's to love_  
_Here's to us_  
_Here's to us_

The lights dimmed and Brittany practically raced down the stairs back towards the stage where she knew Santana would be waiting. She pushed one of the tech girl's out of the way in her rush to reach Santana.

She saw Santana standing at the edge of the stage talking to Mercedes and before the girl could say anything Brittany had scooped her up in her arms twirling her around, before kissing her roughly. She couldn't care less that they were still on stage or that the curtains hadn't gone down yet or that Santana's parents were in the audience.

Oh shit!

Putting the girl down she pulled back to look down at a slightly flustered Santana. She smirked at her handy work and Santana's confusion turned to anger in a heartbeat.

"Wipe that smirk off your face or you're not getting a victory lap dance," the Latina threatened. Brittany's face immediately fell and she stared at Santana in shock. Santana raised an eyebrow watching her fiancé's face go through a range of colors.

Before either of them could speak though the music began and everyone raced into position. The spotlight landed on Rachel and she began to sing:

_Give me a second, I, I need to get my story straight_  
_My friends are in the bathroom getting higher then the Empire State_  
_My over she's waiting for me just across the bar_  
_My seat's been taken by some sunglasses asking 'bout a scar_

Quinn stepped forward and began to sing her line.

_I know I gave it to you months ago_  
_I know you're trying to forget_  
_But between the drinks and subtle things_  
_The holes in my apologies, you know_  
_I'm trying hard to take it back_

The two girls grabbed hands and walked center stage, while the spotlight trained on Brittany.

_So if by the time the bar closes_

Santana came up beside Brittany and sang along with her.

_And you feel like falling down_  
_I'll carry you home_

The lights went onto everyone as The New Directions sang:

_Tonight_  
_We are young_  
_So, let's set the world on fire_  
_We can burn brighter then the sun_

The lights went over to two couples standing in the middle of the stage.

_Tonight_  
_We are young_  
_So, let's set the world on fire_  
_We can burn brighter then the sun_

Santana was alone as she sang the next line, walking out past everyone she let go of Brittany's hand so that she stood alone.

_Now, I know that I'm not all that you got_  
_I guess that I_  
_I just thought maybe we could find new ways to fall apart_

Rachel stepped forward with a huge smile on her face.

_But our friends are back_  
_So, let's raise a cup_  
_'Cause I found someone to carry me home_

The lights went back to everyone as they all sang:

_Tonight_  
_We are young_  
_So, let's set the world on fire_  
_We can burn brighter then the sun_

Mercedes came in with her usual note letting out a loud:

_Whoa_

Everyone else continued to sing

_Tonight_  
_We are young_  
_So, let's set the world on fire_  
_We can burn brighter then the sun_

Quinn, Santana, and Rachel all raced off to join the rest of the group while Brittany stood off to the side watching them. She stood at the edge of the stage watching as her friends mingled with each other laughing and singing and a sad smile touched her lips.

_Carry me home tonight_

Everyone else sang while Quinn came in with:

_Nananananana_  
_Just carry me home tonight_  
_Nananananana_  
_Carry me home tonight_  
_Nananananana_  
_Just carry me home tonight_  
_Nananananana_

The boys began to sing while the girl's swayed to the music.

_The world is on my side_  
_I have no reason to run_  
_So, will someone come and carry me home tonight_

Finally, Brittany began to sing her part.

_The angels never arrived_  
_But, I can hear the choir_  
_So, will someone come and carry me home._

Her words overlapped the boys and everyone seemed to turn and look at her realizing that she was standing by herself. The whole group came down the stairs while Rachel sang:

_Tonight_  
_We are young_  
_So, let's set the world on fire_  
_We can burn brighter then the sun_

They all pulled the blonde back to the performing steps, everyone patting her back or giving her arm a soft squeeze. Mercedes came in with yet another one of her famous high notes:

_We are young, yeah_

While everyone else sang:

_Tonight_  
_We are young_  
_So, let's set the world on fire_  
_We can burn brighter then the sun_

The music died down and it was only Santana and Brittany standing in the middle of the stage. Brittany stared down at the shorter girl. The girl she loved and sang the last few lines of the song with Santana mimicking her.

_So, if by the time the bar closes_  
_And you feel like falling down_  
_I'll carry you home tonight_

The lights went down and the crowd erupted with applause. Loud whistles and unintelligible words were thrown at them. Santana and Brittany remained frozen thought. They stared down at each other, lost in each other's eyes. It felt unreal. If Mercedes hadn't walked past and tapped their arms they might have stayed there forever.

Following their friends off the stage and towards the green room where Mr. Shue would give them the pep talk about how 'it didn't matter if they won or lost because they were already winners'. That couldn't be more true in this moment. Brittany couldn't care less if they won or not because she had already won. She was going to marry the most amazing girl in the world, she had a scholarship to any school of her choice and she was happy. There was nothing else she could possibly want.

The list was already posted outside the auditorium and group after group of show choirs went up and went away to scream their victory. The New Directions walked up to the board in a daze.

Santana clung to Brittany's hand like her life depended on it and the blonde gave it a gentle squeeze, trying to convey her emotions to Santana with just that one touch. They stared up at each other one last time before stepping towards the list. Their eyes scanned the list working from the bottom up.

"We won!" Rachel screamed as she jumped into Quinn's arms. She wrapped her legs around the slightly shocked shorthaired girl and covered her face in a series of kisses. Brittany was about to make some snarky comment about them getting a room when Santana turned around and pulled Brittany into a dip to kiss her. Their lips fused together, working furiously against each other.

Brittany didn't even care that the others were probably staring at them she was too lost in kissing Santana. With everything else she had in life, now she had a Nationals Show Choir win under her belt. It was Santana who pulled back to look at Brittany with a goofy grin on her face.

"Wow, I never thought I'd live to see the day when Brittany S. Pierce decided to be a bottom for once," Quinn said with a smirk.

The blonde turned around so fast that her hair almost whipped Santana's in the face. "And I'd never thought I'd see the day when Rachel Berry finally let a skank like you get in her pants," she snapped back, making her friend blush.

Everyone else snickered while the two girls blushed deeply. Brittany gave off a triumphant grin before turning back to Santana who was shaking her head at the blondes banter.

Brittany took hold of Santana's hand as they headed outside. Mr. Shue had already volunteered to pick up the trophy and take it back to the school so that everyone else could go out and party. Brittany was in no position to argue as she practically dragged Santana towards her car.

"Where's the fire, babe?" Santana joked with a seductive smirk. Brittany cocked her eyebrow and leaned across the consol towards Santana.

"I think you promised me a lap dance," she growled in the Latina's ear, sending shivers through Santana's body. Brittany smirked as she watched the Latina squirm. It gave her a small sense of satisfaction at seeing the effect she had on the smaller girl.

"But, babe, I didn't even get to see my parents," she whined trying to stall, while her thighs clamped together and she looked out the window trying to control her heavy breathing. Brittany smirked and got even closer to the flustered girl.

She took Santana's ear lob between her teeth giving it a gentle tug before growling, "We'll see them as soon as we get home, but first I think we need to go crease the sheets at Q's apartment." Another shiver ran through Santana's body and she squirmed around to face Brittany.

No words were needed as their lips crashed together in a heated kiss. Before Santana knew it she was straddling Brittany and they were rocking against each other. They didn't pull back until air became mandatory. Brittany was content to pepper Santana's face with soft kisses that made the smaller girl giggle.

"Much as I love having you in my lap, I can't exactly see the road and I don't want us getting into a car accident," Brittany said in a husky whisper.

Santana groaned and nipped at Brittany's neck once before sliding off the girl's waist and back into her own seat. Brittany chuckled once before starting the car up and heading back to Lima. She thanked the stars above that Nationals had been in Columbus this year. She loved traveling but she needed to get her lady kisses on.

They drove in silence with Santana dancing her fingers up and down Brittany's leg. The blonde whined loudly when the ghosted up a little to far north.

"Babe, you know I love your teasing, but I think I might drive us into a ditch if you keep it up," she finally caved. Her boxers were definitely goners. How could they have stood a chance when the love of her life was sitting right next to her practically eye fucking her?

Santana sat back with her arms folded across her chest and a pout pressed into her already pouty lips.

"So, I'm not allowed to touch you?" She demanded.

"Not unless you want me to pull this car over and fuck your brains out," Brittany replied without missing a beat.

A mischievous grin spread across Santana's face and she leaned back across the seat towards Brittany, her hand taking a firmer hold on Brittany's thigh as she got right in the blonde's ear and husked, "What if that's exactly what I want you to do?"

Brittany nearly did drive the car into a ditch as she hastily pulled the car off to the side and undid her seatbelt and nearly tackled the smaller girl against the door in her attempt to get at Santana.

Somehow they managed to get to the back seat where Santana straddled Brittany's waist and began to grind down on the blonde. Brittany groaned and put her hands on Santana's waist, helping along the girl's motions. She groaned out as sex brushed against her jeans.

Brittany yanked Santana's pants around her ankles in a matter of seconds and had her fingers running all along the girl's wets folds.

"Damn, San, you're so fucking wet for me. Look at yourself," the blonde taunted as rubbed her fingers against the girl coating her fingers in the liquid. Santana moaned right in Brittany's ear only turning the blonde on all the more. She ground her hips down on the blonde's fingers.

Getting right in Brittany's ear, she whispered, "Baby, much as I love for you tease before you please, I really need you inside of me," she said in a surprisingly calm voice.

Brittany giggled and thrust her fingers straight into Santana making the other girl cry out in ecstasy. Santana threw her head back as her cries filled the car. Brittany watched her girlfriend react to her and she couldn't help but feel her own arousal grow.

She increased her speed. She loved seeing the pleasure written all over her fiancé's face. The blonde threw her thumb into the equation, using it to rub Santana's clit as the girl came undone in her arms. Santana's nails dug into Brittany neck drawing blood and making the taller girl hiss in pain.

The car rocked back and forth with their movements and the Latina slumped into Brittany's awaiting arms. She brushed Santana's hair back into position and watched as the girl fell asleep in her arms.

She kissed the girl's temple and managed to pull them both out of the car, carrying the Latina bridal style. She shivered as the cool air touched her skin. Brittany quickly tucked the girl in the front seat and strapped her in before going back to her side and starting the car back up to continue their drive back home.

They arrived at the Lopez's house without a single problem and Brittan pulled Santana out of the car and they headed up to the Latina's room. As she passed the kitchen she noticed the two Lopez's sitting there watching the blonde make her way up the stairs. They smirked and Marie spoke.

"Just couldn't wait could you?" She asked with a chuckle.

Brittany's cheeks burned and she adjusted Santana who mumbled in her sleep. "Don't blame me. Blame her. I was trying to drive and she was turning out to be a horrible distraction. So, I had to take car of the problem," she replied.

The two parents laughed at the blonde's response and Brittany continued her way up the stairs and into Santana's room, laying the girl on her bed she crawled in next to her and fell asleep with Santana practically wrapped around her.

* * *

**Alright guys that's the chapter I know I know not very good. I just had to get Nationals out of the way so they could move on with the rest of their lives. Still trying to figure out how I'm going to write the ending, but I had to get this done with. Now, on to those announcements…**

**I'm working on several new stories!**

**Wow, I feel like I just announced the birth of my children.**

**Anyways, I'm writing several new stories they won't be out for a long time because I'm writing them down on paper first then I'm editing them once on paper then I'm typing them and editing them again.**

**I'm sorry I just explained my whole writing process to you.**

**One of them is war related with Santana being an old time singer in a bar with Rachel and Brittany in the army with Quinn, Puck, and Finn. (Yuck Finn) I like this one and I hope you will too.**

**Another one is based off of the song Smooth Criminal that Santana sang with Sebastian. Brittany and Rachel are cops trying to work out Santana's case.**

**Another is if Brittany, Quinn, and Santana were all knights (but Santana doesn't train with them) It's like the broken UnHoly Trinity. (Don't worry they meet up) Oh and Rachel's a Princess. Don't have much more to that story then that. Sorry.**

**The last one will only appeal to some of you. It's the prequel to my first ever story The World Unknown. I'm also going to start working on a Sequel. Don't worry.**

**So needless to say my plate is really full. I'm sorry. If I can. I'll get the other stories posted ASAP. And let me know which one you're most interested in seeing.**

**Love you guys, you keep me going and I wish I could meet you and say thank you for giving me a chance.**


	17. Chapter 17

"You look beautiful, Santana," Rachel said as she waited for the Latina to finish looking at herself in the full-length mirror. She eyed her white dress up and down, taking in the way it hugged her curves.

"Of course I do, Hobbit. Why would I look anything less?" Santana snapped back, her heart beating out of control. Her vision kept fading in and out and she thought she was going to pass out a couple of times.

"It's okay to be nervous, Santana," Rachel said with a small smile as she handed the taller girl her bouquet of flowers.

Accepting the flowers Santana glanced over at herself in the mirror once again, before the door peeked open and Quinn's blonde head poked in. "Come on girls the ceremony's about to start. By the way looking good, Lopez," she purred before disappearing back out the door and now Santana was really freaking out.

Her breathing became heavy and she didn't realize that Rachel was cupping her face, trying to get her to breath normally.

"Come on, Santana, breather. It's going to be okay!" She said when Santana could actually understand the words that were constantly spewing from her mouth. "Brittany loves you and you love her. Nothing's going to go wrong. This is your day. Come on! Damn it, Santana, snap out of it!" As if Rachel's swearing seemed to be the antidote to her break down Santana gulped in a huge breath of air and she made her way towards the door, with her bouquet in hand.

Rachel hurried to pick up the train of Santana' dress as they made their way out the door and stood just outside of the chapel, where Santana's father stood with his own little smile in place.

"You look great," he said and Santana could see the tears in his eyes, beginning to form.

"Daddy, don't cry. It's going to be okay," Santana said, wiping at her father's face, before the tears could stain his face.

He shook his head, a watery smile spreading across his face. "I'm not worried about you. If there's anyone out there that could take care of you it's got to be Brittany. You're in good hands," he said and Santana stood up on the tips of her toes, pulling her father in for a hug and kissing his cheek sweetly.

The music began and they stood at the entrance. Every head in the chapel turned to look back at them, but Santana didn't focus on any of them. Her gaze was locked on a pair of blue eyes that seemed to seep through her very being, making her want to run to the blonde and tackle her to the ground, but she couldn't do that. They were in a public place and she had family here.

They fell into step with the music and Santana felt like she was dying every second that she wasn't near Brittany. It felt like an eternity before Santana finally reached the blonde, but she did reach her and Brittany nodded to David before looking back at Santana, with so much love and affection that the Latina felt tears forming in her eyes.

"Wow, babe, you're breath taking," Brittany whispered, as she eyed the girl up and down, but Santana was doing the same to her. Brittany looked amazing in a white dress and she couldn't help but stare.

The ceremony began, but Santana wasn't really paying attention to the preacher. She was too lost in Brittany and the blonde seemed to feel the same way, for they would give each other secret little smiles and Brittany would give the Latina a small smile every once and awhile, before she squeezed her hand gently.

"Do you, Brittany Susan Pierce, take Santana Lopez to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" The priest asked Brittany.

The blonde's smile grew greatly. " I do!" She practically screamed. Santana never felt so proud in her life. Brittany had just accepted her as her wife.

"Do you, Santana Lopez, take Brittany Susan Pierce to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" The priest asked Santana.

"I do," Santana said in a chocked voice. She was sure that tears were streaming down her face now. She tried to wipe them away, but Brittany had already beat her to the punch, wiping away the Latina's tears of joy with a small smile of her own. Brittany's eyes too were watery

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may now kiss the bride," he said with his own huge smile.

Brittany wasted no time in taking hold of Santana's face and kissing the girl passionately. Everything else seemed to fade away as the two girls kissed. Santana lost all her senses as her arms wrapped around Brittany's neck and she pulled the girl closer to herself.

It was Brittany who pulled back though and looked down at the Latina with a confident smirk in place. Santana rolled her eyes at her wife, but she couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face. Her wife had just kissed her and now she was leading Santana back down the aisle towards the exit while all their friends and relatives threw confetti on the tops of their heads.

They got out of the chapel where a limousine was waiting for them and Santana practically dove into the back seat and Brittany quickly followed, nearly landing on Santana.

She laughed loudly and smiled over at the smaller girl, pulling their trains into the limo after them, before the chauffer shut the door behind them and Brittany began to attack Santana's lips with her own.

The Latina moaned embarrassingly loud as Brittany's lips worked against her own, forcing the shorter girl's mouth open so that Brittany's tongue could go exploring. Brittany began to attack Santana's neck and the Latina decided to try and speak some sense.

"Babe, you're going to mess up our hair. Do you want everyone to see us with sex hair?" She asked, pushing lightly against Brittany's chest. The blonde ignored Santana's attempts to stop her and instead pushed her thigh between Santana's legs, which was incredibly difficult when they were both wearing dresses.

Santana lost it moaning loudly and instead of pushing the blonde back, her arms around Brittany's neck pulling the girl into her, as her body rocked with Brittany's.

"Oh, God, Britt," she moaned as the blonde rubbed at Santana's center roughly, giving the Latina delicious friction. The two girls were so lost in their own little world that they didn't notice that the car had stopped moving.

The door opened and there were several shocked gasps from behind and the two girls jumped apart. Turning to find everyone who had been at their wedding was standing there with wide eyes and only a few of them were smirking.

A deep blush settled over both of their cheeks as Brittany climbed out to turn back and offer Santana her hand to get out of the car. They walked past the people and a few clapped while several gave off obnoxious wolf whistles. Brittany suspected came from Quinn and the other boys.

They mad their way into the banquet hall and Brittany held the chair out for Santana whose blush only seemed to darken. They took their seats while everyone else would throw an occasional glance up to their table and both of the girl's did their best to avoid the Lopez parent's looks. They knew that Marie was not going to be happy with them.

The food was passed out and it was fantastic. Brittany fed a few pieces to Santana who returned the action. Everyone aw'd at the love struck couple.

Music began to fill the air and they stood heading out to the dance floor to have their first dance. Brittany wrapped one arm around the Latina's waist while Santana wrapped one arm around the blonde's neck.

Brittany tried put on a smirk to hide just how truly happy she was in this moment as they got into position and the music filled the air. Brittany knew the song immediately. Her smirk only widened as she stared down at Santana's confused expression. Brittany was the one who took the first step as the words began to fill the air.

The blonde leaned down and got right in the Latina's ear, before whispering, "I want you to listen to these words very closely. I mean every one of them."

It's Your Love by Tim McGraw and Faith Hill filled the air and tears sprang to Brittany's eyes. Even though she wasn't a big country fan she couldn't help but feel all the raw emotion in the song and when she pulled back to look up at Brittany she saw the tears streaming down her wife's face.

Leaning up on her tiptoes she pressed her lips to Brittany's gently. She didn't try to deepen the kiss it was just a quick touching of lips and their tears mingled together as they continued to sway. It wasn't really dancing, just them holding each other and forgetting about everyone else in the hall. Santana just wanted to stay locked in this moment forever. She just wanted to stay in Brittany's arms with the blonde pressing against her, holding Santana tightly.

When the song ended though she pulled back and stared up at Brittany with a watery smile pressing into her lips.

The guest applauded loudly snapping the two girls out of their little fantasy world and Brittany put the cocky grin back on before glancing down at Santana who wiped away a few stray tears.

Brittany was about to ask Santana to dance again when another head of blonde hair appeared out of nowhere. Quinn bowed to the Latina deeply before extending her hand out to Santana with a smug smile pressed into her lips.

"May I have this dance, mademoiselle?" She asked locking up at Santana with mischievous hazel eyes.

Brittany tried and failed to reel in the glare she wanted to shoot her best friend. The shorthaired girl caught onto her friend's expression but she simply smiled wider and took hold of Santana's hand pulling the Latina off before she could protest or say anything at all, leaving Brittany to stand alone.

The blonde glared after her friend and wife, ignoring the snickers from around the room. Someone tapped her shoulder and she turned meeting a pair of dark eyes almost identical to Santana's.

"Good evening, Marie," she said blushing as thoughts of what Santana's mother must have seen from the limo flooded her mind. The older woman smiled at Brittany and did a small curtsey, before coming back up and meeting those sparkling blue eyes.

"May I have this dance, Mrs. Pierce?" She asked with a charming smile just like Santana's that made the blonde's knees go weak and she nodded since nothing would come out. She took hold of Marie's hand and began to twirl the taller woman around, spinning her with great ease that made everyone else on the dance floor stop and stare.

As they continued to dance Marie spoke. "You both look beautiful. I'm so happy that you found each other," she whispered.

Brittany caught sight of Santana dancing with Quinn a huge smile pressed into her face and she couldn't help but feel her heart swell at the sight of her wife's smile.

"I am too. We just seemed to complete each other. Santana really saved me," the blonde replied, looking over at her wife who had locked eyes with her as well. A small smile touched Santana's lips and Brittany was quick to return it, before mouthing the words 'I love you'.

A deep blush settled over the Latina's cheeks and she mouthed back 'I love you too'. They didn't break their staring contest until Marie spoke again, drawing Brittany's attention back to her for a brief second.

"Go get your girl," she whispered with her own personal smirk in place. Brittany beamed back at the older woman and pulled her in for a quick hug before jogging over to where Quinn and Santana had resumed dancing, with the Latina's full attention focused on the shorthaired blonde.

Clearing her throat Brittany waited until Santana turned to look at her and put on her best smile. "Mind if I cut in?" She asked, politely. Before Quinn could respond she wrapped one arm Santana's waist and pulled her wife away.

They got a little ways away from Quinn before Brittany spun the Latina around and caught her in her arms.

Santana let out a little gasp as she felt the impact of hitting Brittany toned frame. She looked up at the blonde's fiery glare that she was sending her laughing best friend. Santana decided to tease her new wife.

"Babe, that's not very nice."

Brittany practically growled her response. "I don't like sharing."

Santana laughed loudly, drawing even more attention to the two dancing girl's but she didn't care. She was too lost in Brittany. The blonde dipped her and got right in her ear, whispering, "Especially not my new toys."

That sent a shiver down Santana's spine at Brittany just had to top it all off with a burning kiss to the Latina's pulse point before bringing the shorter girl to a standing position.

They continued the dance and Brittany took up the one after that and the one after that, but sooner rather then later other people wanted to dance with the two brides so the blonde was forced to watch as Santana walked off with Sam while Mike came forward and took hold of the blonde's hand and pulled her in for a dance of his own.

They danced for a while before Brittany broke away and tried to get back to Santana but Puck stepped forward with a sheepish expression and asked if he could have the next dance.

Brittany stared at him for a few seconds before nodding and accepting the smaller boys hand and letting him lead her to the side of the dance floor. They didn't really dance. It was more of a sway that Puck led.

"You look amazing, Brittany," he said, looking around the room and not at the blonde before him. Brittany looked at where the Mohawk headed boy was looking. She saw Santana dancing around with her father. The little green monster inside of Brittany reared its ugly head.

She turned back to Puck and saw a slight blush dusting his cheeks as he realized he was caught leering at Brittany's wife. Her hand tightened on the boy's hand squeezing it until he yelped in pain.

"Don't look at my wife like that," she snarled, right in his ear. He nodded and shook his head to clear it.  
"Sorry. Sorry. That's wrong of me. I know that you're the one she wants. I've accepted that. I just wanted to say that you are the best man or woman in this case. You win," he said, lowering his head in shame.

The blonde squeezed his hand again and pulled the boy closer so that she could get right in his ear, he whimpered in pain.

"You listen here, Noah, it was never a game with me. I actually cared about her from the start. You only liked her for sex. That's the difference between you and me, Puckerman." She released him and stormed off, heading towards the Latina who was still invested in her dance partner.

Brittany came forward and snatched up her wife, planting her lips firmly against Santana's. She lifted the smaller girl off the ground to make sure that the kiss lasted while everyone around them chuckled at the two love struck teenagers.

Brittany took hold of Santana's hand and pulled the girl against her chest twirling her across the dance floor with a huge smile spread across her face. Whenever anyone came up and asked to dance with them they would shake their heads and dance away sometimes sticking their tongues out at that person.

After a solid two hours of them dancing together they finally decided to cut the cake. They locked hands around the knife and slowly cut away a piece for the both of them. Santana gave Brittany a sly smile. They had already agreed that Santana could push the cake in Brittany's face as the blonde remembered the Latina's exact words previously.

'If you get cake in my hair you not only will have a very unhappy honeymoon but I will go all Lima Heights on you.'

It still sent chills through the blonde just thinking about all the angry sex they could have. She knew that the Latina couldn't go very long without sex, especially not on their honeymoon. She'd be like a cat in heat.

Brittany prepared herself and felt the frosting covering her face as Santana's pearl like laughter filled the air, making it totally worth the sticky mess covering her face. She didn't open her eyes as she waited for the reward she knew she was going to receive as part of their agreement for letting Santana smash cake in her face.

A hot tongue ran against Brittany's check taking in the icing and make the blonde shutter gently. She opened her eyes and stared down into a pair of dark lust filled ones. It sent a shiver running through her spine and she wrapped one hand around Santana's waist pulling the smaller girl against her as she whispered, "Just imagine all the things I'm going to do to you tonight."

This time it was Santana who shivered and met Brittany's gaze, biting her pouty lip and driving Brittany insane with lust.

They had to stay for the rest of the celebration though and all the while Brittany was whispering all the dirty things she intended to do to Santana as soon as they got to their destination.

At some point Brittany was pulled away by the Latina's father and off to one of the corners for a private word.

He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a rather thick envelope before shoving it into Brittany's hand. The blonde stared at it confused before slowly opening the black folder. Inside she found what must have been half a million dollars. She gasped loudly and David looked around in alarm but no one was paying them any attention.

"David, I can't take your money," Brittany said shoving the money back at the older man, who wouldn't accept it. "Sir, I already have more then enough money," the blonde tried again, but still he wouldn't take the money back.

"I heard all about your father showing up and giving you all that money but Brittany that'll run out and I want to make sure that you and my daughter are both covered. Those first few years are going to be tough. Especially when you two finish college. I want you two to be set. Please accept this. It's your wedding present from both of us," he said with a sincere expression.

Brittany looked across the room to where Santana was talking to Rachel with her head thrown back laughing at something the Hobbit had said. She looked so beautiful. Brittany never wanted to see Santana without everything she could possibly wanted. She knew that she couldn't protect the Latina from everything but she would do her damn near hardest to see to it that she was happy and healthy.

Turning back to David she gave him a firm nod before taking a firmer hold of the money and tucking it into her dress.

"I will repay you one day," she said in a serious voice.

The older man simply laughed at her comment. "You can repay me by giving my wife and I some amazing grandchildren. Otherwise I think our son will," he said with a laugh just as Emily came racing up to them.

"Britty, I want up!" She yelled with a gleeful smile that her sister easily returned. Brittany leaned down and scooped her younger sister up into her arms smiling down at the smaller girl she kissed her sister's nose getting a fit of giggles from the small child.

After a few seconds she turned to David and said, "You won't have to worry about grandchild I'll be sure to give you as many as you want because Em here is never going to date so long as I'm around," she growled getting into her overprotective older sister mode.

David laughed and clapped Brittany on the shoulder. "I said the same thing about Santana and then you came along," he said as Hugo came racing up and leaping into his father's awaiting arms.

He didn't focus on his father though. His entire attention was focused on Emily in Brittany's arms and she saw all the love and admiration that she felt for Santana at that age shinning in his eyes and she knew that her sister had already found her soul mate.

She let off a sigh and noticed Santana approaching and a smile insanely graced her features again.  
"Hey, baby," the Latina, said leaning in and kissing everyone's cheek while giving Brittany a peck on the lips. Emily squirmed in Brittany's arms trying to get at Santana.

"Britty, I want Sanny to hold me," she whined putting on her best pout that mirrored Brittany's. The older girl sighed and put her sister down so that she could run over to Santana who willingly scooped up the younger child.

Lifting Emily up over her head she spun the girl around a few times before holding her close and blowing a raspberry on the girl's cheek, making Emily scream with a fit of giggles. Brittany's pout only grew as she watched the two interact.

"Out down by my own wife. Who would have thought?" She grumbled.

Santana laughed at how childish her wife was being. "You better get use to it, babe, because no matter what I'm always right and I'm always the best," she purred before kissing Brittany's cheek as a peace offering.

"You guys look really pretty today," Hugo said from where he still hung in his father's arms. All three of the girl's turned their attention to the two boys and smiles broke out all around.

"Well, thank you, Hugo. You don't look so bad yourself. You look rather snazzy in that tux of yours," Brittany said with a big smile.

Santana snorted and rolled her eyes at how dorky Brittany could be sometimes. She wondered how anyone ever thought she was a badass.

"Babe, no one says snazzy anymore," she chastised making Brittany turn and look at her with a puzzled expression as if she tried to piece together what exactly Santana was saying to her. The Latina had to admit that she looked adorable.

"I say snazzy," she replied with a slight smile that let Brittany know that she was joking around.

"That's because you're a dork."

"Yeah, but I'm your dork," the blonde said, taking a few steps closer to the Latina. Santana hummed in appreciation as Brittany captured the smaller girl's lips in her own.

"Ew," Emily complained within Santana's arms making the two older girls pull back and look down at the younger blonde with a curious expression.

The smaller girl giggled and Santana and Brittany shared a look before coving her in a serious of kisses. Hugo squirmed in his father's grip until the older man put his son down and he raced over to where Emily was receiving all the attention. He pulled on Brittany's dress and the taller girl quickly scooped him up before he received the same treatment as Emily.

After what seemed like years the party began to wind down and it was time for them to open presents. Brittany let Santana do most of it until she reached Quinn's gift, which of course turned out to be lingerie so revealing that Brittany quickly put it back in the box with plans of using it on their honeymoon. They got through all of the gifts and Brittany took Santana's hand leading the Latina out the doors of the banquet hall and into the starry night where a limo was waiting for them.

They each gave the awaiting crowd a wave before stumbling into the car and heading off for the airport.

With all the partying they had done Santana was winding down and so she decided to take a nap while Brittany got changed making the blonde promise her that she would wake her up before they got to their destination so she too could change out of her wedding dress.

After a good thirty minutes Brittany woke the girl up telling her that she had to change now or they'd miss their flight. That got Santana up and she quickly shimmed out of her wedding dress and into a pair of jeans and a V-neck all the while Brittany eyed her up and down making the smaller girl's skin grow hot.  
They pulled up to the airport and Brittany went to the drunk grabbing their bags that Santana hadn't even known were in the trunk and taking the Latina's hand, leading her into the not so busy airport.

Their flight was just boarding and they climbed onboard with Brittany leading them to the front of the plane, to first class. Santana gasped and that was before they took their seats. Waiters were already standing over them ready to take their orders. There were ladies ready to give them massages and even a full course meal that they had the option of choosing.

"Britt, baby, this is all too much," Santana said.

Brittany chuckled at the girl. "You're really going to think that when you figure out where we're going," she said with a secretive smile.

The Latina stared at her wife but took her seat and Brittany followed after her. Immediately six of the waiters descended upon them asking if they could tend to their every beck and call.

Brittany found it all to be rather annoying having people check on her every three seconds but she wanted Santana to enjoy herself. Before they even took off from the ground Santana was out cold, snuggling into the blonde's shoulder a small smile on her face. Brittany waved away any of the servers who tried to come forward and tend to them. She didn't want any of the disturbing Santana.

It was peaceful and Brittany sat there silently sipping from her flute of champagne. She looked down at Santana and noticed the Latina's at peace expression and the way her hair tickled her face in just the right way. It was so adorable and cute that Brittany didn't bother to brush it away. She let it sit there as she stared out the window.

"Britt," the girl whispered, making Brittany jump slightly and turn back to her. She half expected the girl to be sitting up staring at her and telling her not to stare so much. Instead she saw a still very much asleep Santana clinging to her arm with her eyes closed.

She sighed and buried deep into Brittany's hoodie. "I love her," she whispered and not for the first time Brittany wished that she could be right there beside Santana seeing everything that the Latina did.

She smiled and leaned down kissing Santana's forehead.

"Love you too, babe. Always have and always will," she whispered before going to sleep herself.

* * *

**I want to first say thank you all for sticking with me through this story. It really means a lot to me and I want to write for you guys because this is all we have. This is the only thing we can control. **

**I really enjoyed writing for you guys and I'm trying to decide if I want to write a sequel. I'm not sure. I'll have to think about it. Right now I'm going to try and catch up on some of my writing before I post anything else. **

**Thank you all I really mean that I love you guys.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**PEACE OUT!**


End file.
